De fil en aiguille
by Mycetina
Summary: En rencontrant le Pharaon sur un jeu de Duel de Monstres en ligne, jamais Yûgi n'avait pensé que les choses iraient si loin. Les bonnes, comme les mauvaises…
1. Pharaon et Hikari

Note de l'auteur :

Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, ma première basée uniquement sur ce fandom. Elle contient 23 chapitres pour environ 57000 mots et est terminée. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit d'un UA et d'un Puzzleshipping. Certains personnages seront OC, vous êtes prévenus. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira car certains aspects comptent énormément pour moi. Les chapitres seront postés chaque samedi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Pharaon et Hikari**

Malgré le début des vacances, Yûgi était assez déprimé. Cette année, il ne pourrait voir aucun de ses amis de tout l'été. Téa partait à la plage avec sa famille, Joey allait voir sa sœur à l'autre bout du pays et Tristan s'en allait il-ne-savait-où avec ses cousins. Lui, comme chaque année, restait à Domino, dans la boutique de jeux de son grand-père.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et alluma son ordinateur à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Pour une fois, il n'avait aucune envie de jouer à l'un de ses nombreux jeux vidéos ou jeux de plateau qu'il collectionnait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il était trop focalisé sur le fait d'être seul.

Il ouvrit une page internet et fit défiler les actualités. Après quelques minutes d'ennui, un article attira son attention. Il s'empressa de cliquer dessus et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. La Kaiba Corporation, la plus grande société de jeux du pays et du monde avec Illusion Industries, venait de lancer une plate-forme en ligne où les joueurs de part le monde pourraient s'affronter dans divers jeux et, bien évidemment, au Duel de Monstres. Yûgi adorait ce jeu plus que tout autre.

\- Il faut absolument que je m'inscrive ! trépigna-t-il en s'agitant sur son siège.

Quelque minutes plus tard, il était connecté sous le pseudo de «Hikari». Il constitua rapidement son deck virtuel, constitué d'exactement les mêmes cartes que celles qu'il utilisait d'habitude, et explora un peu le site. Le nombre de personnes déjà inscrites était impressionnant ! Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'une première provocation en duel ne lui soit lancée.

Finalement, il allait pouvoir s'amuser pendant ses vacances.

Yûgi passa la semaine suivante coller à son ordinateur, enchaînant les duels en ligne. Il s'amusait follement et pouvait discuter avec des fans aussi passionnés que lui par ce jeu. Cela lui faisait du bien. Certes, ses amis du lycée s'intéressaient également à ce jeu, mais il avait tout de même l'impression d'être complètement obsédé à côté d'eux. Il fallait dire qu'il tentait toujours d'élaborer de nouvelles stratégies ou d'obtenir de nouvelles cartes pour améliorer son jeu, n'étant jamais satisfait de ses performances. Avec ce jeu en ligne, il se sentait parfaitement à sa place. De plus, et à son plus grand plaisir, il avait commencé à se tailler une petite réputation. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait perdu que très peu de duels, contre des joueurs très expérimentés, et de plus en plus de monde cherchait à l'affronter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait deux heures du matin et soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de se lever tôt le lendemain matin, alors il pouvait se permettre de mener un dernier duel avant d'aller au lit. Fort de sa décision, il chercha parmi les membres connectées une personne qu'il pourrait défier. Un nom retint son attention. Pharaon. C'était le meilleur joueur de la plate-forme et, d'après les statistiques, il n'avait jamais connu la défaite. Un challenge intéressant donc. Yûgi hésita un court instant avant de lui envoyer une demande en duel. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle fut acceptée quelques instants plus tard et la fenêtre du tchat se mit à clignoter.

Pharaon : _Bon_ _soir._

Hikari : _Bon_ _soir_ _Merci d'avoir accepté._

Pharaon : _Tout le plaisir est pour moi. À toi, l'honneur._

Le duel commença et le niveau s'éleva rapidement. Assis devant son écran, Yûgi était euphorique. Le Pharaon était aussi doué qu'on le disait. Ils invoquaient monstre puissant sur monstre puissant, contrant les stratégies de l'autre grâce à des enchaînements de cartes magiques et pièges toujours plus tordus. Finalement, au bout d'une longue demi-heure, Yûgi vit ses derniers points de vie s'envoler. Il aurait dû être déçu, mais il s'était beaucoup amusé et n'était pas un mauvais perdant.

Hikari : _C'était très amusant. Tu es vraiment très fort._

Pharaon : _Tu t'es très bien défendu, je ne m'y attendais pas_. _Est-ce ton_ _deck_ _habituel ?_

Rougissant face au compliment, Yûgi s'empressa de répondre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hikari : _Oui. J'ai dû mal à utiliser les decks proposés par l'ordinateur. Je suis trop attaché à mes cartes. Et toi ?_

Pharaon : _J'en ai choisi un au hasard. Les monstres zombis ce n'est pas trop mon truc en fait._

La nouvelle stupéfia le jeune homme. S'il avait ce niveau avec des cartes choisies aléatoirement par l'ordinateur, et donc sans stratégie de base, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que son adversaire valait avec son véritable jeu.

Hikari : _Ça veut dire que tu dois être encore plus doué en vrai !_

Pharaon : _Je me débrouille._

Hikari : _En tout cas, c'était une super partie. Merci !_

Pharaon : _On remettra ça si tu veux. Il est un peu tard, ou tôt, aujourd'hui._

Hikari : _Tu veux bien ? Ce serait génial._

D'ordinaire, il n'aimait pas trop affronter plusieurs fois les mêmes personnes mais, contre lui, ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Il avait beaucoup à apprendre de sa technique.

Pharaon : _Dans ce cas, à une prochaine fois._

Hikari : _Bonne nuit._

Pharaon : _Bonne nuit._

Son adversaire se déconnecta et Yûgi ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Ravi de sa soirée, ou plutôt de sa matinée, il passa rapidement à la salle de bain et se dépêcha de rejoindre son lit.

Le lendemain, vers midi, après avoir déjeuné avec son grand-père, Yûgi se reconnecta. Malheureusement, le Pharaon n'était pas connecté, aussi accepta-t-il le duel d'une autre personne, apparemment un petit nouveau.

Il ne se montra que le soir et ce fut lui qui envoya une demande à Yûgi. Heureux, le jeune homme accepta.

Hikari : _Bonjour !_

Pharaon : _Salut. Prêt pour une autre humiliante défaite ?_

Hikari : _Aujourd'hui, je vais te battre !_

Pharaon : _Voyons voir ça_.

Une nouvelle partie s'engagea. Cette fois-ci, le duel fut parsemé de petites provocations, qui semblèrent motiver le Pharaon autant que Yûgi. Elles restaient gentilles, avec juste ce qu'il fallait pour rendre le jeu intéressant. Mais, comme au matin, Yûgi finit par s'incliner.

Pharaon : _Ce sera pour une prochaine fois._

Hikari : _Absolument !_

Il était heureux. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas gagné seulement un nouvel adversaire, ou un nouveau rival, mais un ami.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à s'affronter ainsi quotidiennement. À chaque fois, le résultat était le même : la victoire du Pharaon. Ils s'étaient mis à échanger un peu plus, discutant stratégie et cartes. Ils échangeaient des avis, débattant avec passion.

Hikari : _Utiliseras-tu un jour ton vrai deck contre moi ?_

Chaque fois qu'il posait la question, c'est-à-dire quasiment après chaque nouvelle défaite, il avait la désagréable surprise d'apprendre que son adversaire utilisait une fois de plus un deck qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Pharaon : _Mon jeu est… spécial. Si je le dévoile, je risque d'avoir des ennuis._

La réponse piqua la curiosité de Yûgi. Il ne savait absolument rien de son correspondant, si ce n'est qu'il était passionné de Duel de Monstres. D'après son parler, il avait plus ou moins déduit qu'il devait être dans la même tranche d'âge, mais il n'en savait pas plus.

Hikari : _Pourquoi ça ?_

Pharaon : _Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ?_

Yûgi musela sa curiosité, un peu déçu qu'il ait esquivé la question. Mais il avait tout le temps de découvrir pourquoi.

Hikari : _Comme quoi ?_

Pharaon : _Je ne sais pas… quelle est ta carte préférée ?_

Yûgi n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à une telle réponse.

Hikari : _Le Magicien des Ténèbres !_

Pharaon : _C'est également mon monstre préféré._

Yûgi sourit et engagea la conversation sur cette carte si spéciale à son cœur. En plus d'être un monstre puissant et hautement stratégique, c'était également l'une des premières cartes que son grand-père lui avait offertes. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle lui était aussi chère. Cependant il hésita à dire cela à son ami. C'était une information assez personnelle que son grand-père tienne une boutique de cartes et on lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des étrangers sur internet.

Hikari : _Je peux te poser une question ?_

Pharaon : _Oui._

Il hésita avant de taper rapidement son message.

Hikari : _Tu n'es pas un psychopathe, n'est-ce pas ?_

Pharaon : _Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?_

Yûgi sentait que son interlocuteur se moquait gentiment de lui et il plissa les lèvres, boudeur. Oui, il se sentait un peu stupide, mais il valait mieux qu'il dise la vérité.

Hikari : _Un peu. On ne peut pas savoir sur qui on tombe._

Pharaon : _Oui, en effet. Tu pourrais être un vieil homme pervers qui traîne sur des sites de jeux pour appâter de jeunes gens._

Il rit. Après tout, rien ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la vérité. Il était jeune, chétif et n'avait absolument pas la carrure pour organiser une manipulation pareille.

Pharaon : _Ne dis rien qui te mette mal à l'aise. Je ne chercherai pas à savoir qui tu es, je te le promets._

Il se sentit légèrement soulagé par cette proposition.

Hikari : _Merci. Je ferai pareil !_

Suite à cette conversation, Yûgi se détendit avec le Pharaon. Peu à peu, de fil en aiguille, les sujets de conversations avant, pendant et après les duels se mirent à dévier du monde du Duel de Monstres. Cela commença avec Yûgi évoquant ses amis, aux noms cachés par des initiales, à qui ils avaient appris les règles du jeu.

Chaque fois qu'il abordait un nouveau sujet et se confiait un peu, le Pharaon en faisait de même. Il restait bien plus évasif que Yûgi mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il le lui avait promis après tout. Mais de son coté, cela lui faisait de bien de parler à quelqu'un qui ignorait tout de sa vie. Il pouvait lui parler de ses journées au lycée et des problèmes qu'il y rencontrait sans aucune crainte. Que ce soit au niveau de ses notes, des voyous qui le prenaient à partie ou d'autres choses. Et, ce qui lui faisait encore plus de bien, c'est que le Pharaon écoutait, ou en tout cas lisait, avec attention et s'efforçait de le soutenir sans le juger.

Ils devenaient de plus en plus proches, sans vraiment le réaliser. Ce fut le grand-père de Yûgi qui le lui fit remarquer un soir.

\- Tu vas retourner parler à ton mystérieux correspondant ? demanda-t-il alors que son petit-fils débarrassait la table avec hâte.

Cette simple question fit tiquer le jeune homme. En effet, il passait tout son temps à discuter avec son ami. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait rien de particulier à faire durant les vacances mais il réalisait que, dès son levé, et jusque tard dans la nuit, il restait en contact avec le Pharaon. Les seules fois où il quittait son ordinateur, c'était lorsque celui-ci devait s'absenter et ces moments-là lui paraissaient longs et insipides.

\- Est-ce que c'est mal ? murmura-t-il en levant ses yeux améthyste vers son tuteur.

\- Non, répondit Salomon avec un petit sourire. Si tu es heureux en discutant avec lui, alors continue. Cela fait du bien de te voir ainsi.

\- Merci, grand-père, fit le jeune homme.

Il fallait dire que Yûgi avait toujours eu du mal à échanger avec les autres. Il était bien trop timide pour cela et il ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait réussi à se lier avec Téa, Joey et Tristan. Cela avait changé sa vie car, avec la protection de ses deux amis, assez portés sur la bagarre, il avait moins peur d'aller au lycée et tremblait moins en croisant le regard des autres élèves. En discutant avec le Pharaon, via un écran, il s'ouvrait et osait dire ce qu'il pensait.

Pharaon : _Tu devrais t'affirmer un peu plus. Tu n'as pas trop de mal avec moi._

Hikari : _Ce n'est pas pareil._

Yûgi hésita. Il allait marquer que son correspondant ne le connaissait pas, mais ce n'était plus vraiment vrai. Ils se connaissaient plutôt bien à présent, au moins dans la manière de penser et d'agir au quotidien. Mais n'était-ce pas le plus important ?

Hikari : _Je n'ai pas envie de retourner au lycée. En plus, ça veut dire le retour des devoirs et donc j'aurais moins de temps pour jouer et discuter avec toi._

C'était peut-être ce qu'il appréhendait le plus. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'ils échangeaient presque tout à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Ça l'embarrassait un peu quand il y repensait mais c'était un fait.

Pharaon : _Je ne vais pas disparaître. Mais c'est vrai que les journées vont être longues._

Yûgi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça aussi ça lui faisait du bien. Savoir que quelqu'un aimait réellement parler avec lui. Après tout, si le Pharaon en avait marre de lui, il lui suffisait de l'ignorer purement et simplement. Et il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici.

Hikari : _C'est dommage que mon téléphone portable soit si vieux, j'aurais pu installer la nouvelle application pour pouvoir avoir le site en permanence._

Pharaon : _Si tu veux, on peut échanger nos numéros de téléphone. Comme ça il n'y aurait plus de problème._

Yûgi sentit son estomac se serrer en lisant ses mots, alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur l'envahissait. Il en avait très envie et en même temps cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il se tritura les mains un court instant et lança un nouveau duel pour détourner momentanément l'attention du Pharaon.

Pharaon : _Si tu ne veux pas, oublie ça. C'était juste une idée comme ça._

Hikari : _Non. Ce n'est pas ça._

Pharaon : _Encore cette histoire de psychopathe ?_

Yûgi rougit. Il lui semblait que le Pharaon arrivait de plus en plus à décrypter ses pensées. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et envoya un nouveau message.

Hikari : _Échangeons-les._

Quelques instants plus tard, son portable sonna avec un unique message, le nom de son correspondant.

 _Pharaon_


	2. Retour à l'école

**Chapitre 2 :** **Retour à l'école**

Yûgi ouvrit un œil, consulta son réveil et se retourna pour s'enfoncer un peu plus sous ces couvertures. Il voulait dormir encore quelques minutes avant de devoir se lever et attaquer la longue journée de rentrée des classes. Il glissait de nouveau dans le sommeil quand son téléphone portable vibra sur sa table de nuit. Se demandant vaguement qui pouvait le déranger si tôt, il se saisit l'appareil. Le nom de l'envoyeur le réveilla totalement.

Pharaon : _Ne sois pas en retard à ton premier cours de l'année. Tout se passera bien._

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Il s'empressa de répondre.

Hikari : _Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Bon courage à toi aussi, même si tu n'en auras pas besoin._

Le Pharaon n'appréhendait pas autant que lui le retour au lycée. Il semblait n'avoir aucun problème avec les autres élèves et d'excellentes notes. Tout le contraire de lui.

Avec son réveil à l'heure, il y arriva un bon quart d'heure en avance au lycée. Pour une fois, il allait pouvoir assister au discours annuel de rentrée de la directrice. L'année passée, il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans la cour quand il était arrivé.

Hikari : _Mission réussie !_

Il rangeait son téléphone quand on lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il sursauta violemment et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Téa, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Désolée si je t'ai fait peur ! fit son amie d'enfance avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, rougit-il en détournant le regard. Je suis juste un peu nerveux.

À chaque rentrée c'était la même rengaine. Avec sa petite taille et son air chétif, il était la cible des nouveaux venus dans l'établissement qui souhaitait affirmer leur influence sur les plus faibles qu'eux. Il s'y était habitué mais ce jour restait l'un des pires de l'année pour lui. Mais cette année, sachant que Pharaon était avec lui au moins en pensées, il se sentait un peu mieux.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-elle. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit Yûgi avec sourire qui sembla surprendre son amie. C'est même passé très vite et les tiennes ?

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Tristan et Joey, tous deux apparemment de très bonnes humeurs. Aussitôt, Yûgi se sentit un peu plus en sécurité et se détendit. Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur leurs vacances. Yûgi tint secrètes ses discussions avec le Pharaon, leur parlant seulement de la plate-forme de jeux de la Kaiba Corp. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il leur taisait leurs conversations. Peut-être pour éviter les questions gênantes ? Cela lui importait peu en fin de compte. Il le leur dirait plus tard si l'occasion se présentait.

La directrice apparut et commença son discours sur l'importance de bien travailler et de réussir ses examens. Puis, tous les élèves rejoignirent leur classe. Heureusement, Yûgi et ses amis se retrouvaient ensemble mais, malheureusement, leur professeur principal, Mme Chono, le détestait cordialement. Prenant place, il se força à sourire, comme il le faisait toujours, et sortit ses affaires. Son esprit s'envola rapidement. Quelque part, Pharaon faisait lui aussi sa rentrée.

À la pause de midi, Yûgi envoya un rapide résumé de sa matinée au Pharaon.

\- À qui tu parles ? demanda Joey en prenant place devant lui.

\- À personne. Je vérifiai la batterie, mentit le jeune homme en rougissant.

Son ami ne le crut visiblement pas mais Yûgi se dépêcha de reprendre la parole.

\- Un petit Duel de Monstres ça te dit ?

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama le grand blond. Je me suis bien entraîné pendant les vacances, tu vas être fier de moi.

Et une partie s'engagea. En effet, Yûgi constata une nette amélioration dans les capacités de son adversaire mais celui-ci ne manqua pas non plus sa soudaine montée en puissance.

\- Mais où as-tu appris un coup pareil ? grommela-t-il alors que son ami venait d'invoquer spécialement deux monstres puissants alors même que ce n'était pas sa phase de jeu. Si c'est ton jeu en ligne qui te fait autant progresser, je vais m'inscrire moi aussi !

Yûgi ne réagit pas immédiatement. Pourquoi son estomac s'était-il crispé à cette éventualité ?

\- Pour ça il te faudrait un ordinateur, répliqua Tristan qui était assis à leur côté. Et tu n'as pas les moyens pour ça.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se disputer sous le regard placide de Téa. Yûgi se détourna rapidement d'eux lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

Pharaon : _Je suis heureux que tout se passe bien pour toi. Garde confiance. Tout va bien de mon côté._

\- Allez, Yûgi ! lança Joey. Dis-nous à qui tu parles !

Yûgi se maudit pour ne pas avoir réussi à réprimer son sourire. C'était toujours sa première réaction avec le Pharaon. Il rougit et s'empressa de ranger l'appareil. Il aurait voulu répondre mais cela aurait pu paraître suspect et, connaissant son ami, il pourrait tenter de lui prendre l'appareil des mains pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, Joey, le gronda gentiment Téa. Il nous en parlera quand il sera prêt.

Elle coula un regard vers lui.

\- Tu sais que si tu as des ennuis tu peux nous en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, Téa, mais tout va bien, je t'assure.

Le cours reprit et, bientôt, Yûgi sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Malgré l'insistance du Pharaon, ils étaient restés discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et à présent il en payait le prix. C'est avec le plus grand mal qu'il garda la tête debout et les yeux ouverts jusqu'à la fin.

Dès que la cloche sonna, il envoya un message au Pharaon.

Hikari : _La journée a été si longue ! Les vacances me manquent déjà…_

Pharaon : _La tienne est terminée au moins. Je dois encore aller au bureau pour convaincre S.K. de ne pas se tuer à la tâche._

Il lui avait relativement souvent parlé de ce S.K. avec qui il entretenait des relations assez spéciales. Parfois ils s'entendaient bien, parfois ils ne se supportaient pas. C'était assez amusant à voir. Dans tous les cas, ce S.K. travaillait énormément, entraînant son petit frère dans son sillage.

Hikari : _Tu en as pour longtemps ?_

Pharaon : … _Je pense qu'une demi-heure devrait suffire._

Yûgi acquiesça dans le vide.

Hikari : _On se fait un duel quand tu rentres._

\- Hé, mec, tu viens à la salle d'arcade avec nous ? demanda Tristan, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Après une dure journée, on a bien mérité de se détendre ! ajouta Joey.

Yûgi considéra l'idée un instant, puis refusa d'un signe de tête. Cela surprit ses amis qui lui jetèrent des regards intrigués. C'était rare qu'il refuse une sortie de ce genre, mais il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde en compagnie du Pharaon quand il rentrerait. Même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait patienter pendant trente minutes.

\- Yûgi, tu es vraiment étrange aujourd'hui, murmura Tristan en l'examinant de près.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, ses joues rosissant sous son regard perçant.

\- Peut-être qu'il est amoureux ! proposa Joey, un peu trop fort dans la classe.

Beaucoup de regards se posèrent sur eux et Yûgi souhaita disparaître.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'exclama le jeune homme, paniqué, en plaquant ses mains contre la bouche de Joey pour l'empêcher de continuer ses bêtises.

Sa réaction sembla faire tilter le jeune homme qui retira son bâillon sans la moindre difficulté.

\- Allez, dis-nous un peu sur qui tu as craqué ! On ne dira rien !

Yûgi secoua vivement la tête, attrapa ses affaires et prit le chemin de la sortie à grands pas.

\- Yûgi !

Mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas et fila vers le portail du lycée, mort de honte. Maintenant, toute la classe allait se moquer de lui dans son dos à cause d'une prétendue romance.

Il avait presque gagné la rue quand deux élèves lui bloquèrent le passage, l'air menaçant. Évidemment, la journée avait été trop calme. Yûgi s'arrêta, sentant les ennuis arriver.

\- Eh, minable, t'as bien de l'argent pour nous ? rugit l'un d'eux avec un sourire méchant.

Tremblant légèrement, la future victime fit quelque pas en arrière.

\- Je n'ai rien, bredouilla-t-il. Laissez-moi passer !

Le deuxième s'avança, le saisit par le col de son uniforme et le souleva sans la moindre difficulté du sol. Étouffante à moitié, il laissa échapper une plainte. En réponse, il fut secoué comme un prunier.

\- Je n'ai … pas d'argent… réussit à articuler le jeune homme.

Jamais. Pas quand il se faisait si facilement détrousser. Un grand coup de poing abattit sur son estomac, vidant d'un seul coup ses poumons du peu d'air qu'ils contenaient. Il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir un nouveau coup quand il entendit la voix de Tristan retentir au loin.

\- Hey ! Touchez pas à Yûgi !

Il fut brutalement relâché et tomba à terre alors que ses amis s'occupaient de ses agresseurs. En quelques instants, ils furent mirent en déroute et déguerpirent sans demander leur reste.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Téa, qui était restée en retrait, en lui présentant une main pour se relever.

Non, ça n'allait pas.

\- Oui, ça va aller. J'ai l'habitude.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Le plus vite possible. Il en avait assez de tout ça. Il voulait parler au Pharaon. Il remercia rapidement ses sauveurs et se sauva.

Yûgi referma la porte de sa chambre avec un soupir. Laissant tomber son sac de cours par terre, il se dirigea vers le miroir accroché au-dessus de son lit et ôta le haut de son uniforme. Un large hématome se formait déjà au milieu de son ventre. Avec précaution, il le tâta avant se laisser-aller en arrière sur sa couverture. Ça aurait pu être pire. Après une longue minute immobile, il se redressa et alla allumer son ordinateur. Tant pis pour les devoirs qu'il avait à faire, il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Le Pharaon n'était pas encore rentré chez lui, comme il le lui avait dit. En attendant, mais sans grand entrain, il accepta un autre duel. Il joua sans vraiment faire attention à sa stratégie, juste en jouant les cartes comme il le voulait. Pourquoi s'amusait-il de moins en moins lorsqu'il n'affrontait pas le Pharaon ? Certes le défi était de taille, mais il avait toujours aimé jouer, quel que soit le niveau de l'adversaire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le Pharaon se connecta. Yûgi sentit ses muscles se détendre sans avoir vraiment conscience de s'être autant crispé.

Hikari : _Tu as réussi ta mission de sauvetage ?_

Pharaon : _Je me suis fait jeter, mais je m'en doutais un peu._

Hikari : _Il devait être dans un de ses mauvais jours._

Pharaon : _Une fois de plus. Comment ça va ?_

Le jeune homme soupira. Un court instant, il avait hésité à parler à son correspondant son altercation à la sortie du lycée mais il avait désespérément besoin de parler de tout ce qui lui arrivait et cette seule question était comme un sésame pour s'ouvrir. En quelques mots, il lui raconta sa semi-dispute avec ses amis, sa mauvaise rencontre et son sauvetage.

Hikari : _Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ? On ne peut pas me laisser tranquille… ?_

Il essuya du dos de la main une larme qui lui avait échappé. Il avait mis tout son cœur dans son message, racontant tout comme ça lui venait, y mettant toute la colère et la tristesse qui le submergeaient.

Pharaon : _Je suis désolé… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?_

Ils connaissaient tous deux la réponse et elle était négative.

Hiksari _: Joue avec moi._

Pharaon _: Toujours._

Yûgi sourit et amorça le premier tour de leur duel quotidien, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Hikari : _Merci de m'écouter à chaque fois._

Pharaon : _Je suis là pour ça._

Hikari : _Je devrais peut-être te payer pour être mon psy._

Pharaon : _On ne dit pas la même chose à un psy et à un inconnu._

Yûgi tiqua sur le dernier terme.

Hikari : _Tu n'es pas un inconnu, même si je ne sais pas qui tu es._

Pharaon : _De plus, c'est un peu ma faute si tu as été attaqué…_

Yûgi écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Pharaon : _Si je ne t'avais pas envoyé de messages, tu n'aurais pas eu d'ennuis avec tes amis et donc avec ces autres imbéciles de ton école_.

Il savait que le Pharaon avait tendance à culpabiliser très facilement mais à ce point-là ! C'était lui qui avait décidé de ne pas en parler avec ses amis.

Hikari : _Tu racontes n'importe quoi !_

Il y eut un instant de flottements dans la conversation, durant lequel chacun réfléchit à sa stratégie. Hikari : _Est-ce que toi aussi tu as eu des questions de la part de tes amis ?_

Pharaon : _Oui. M.M. a passé une heure à me cuisiner pour savoir qui tu étais mais étant donné que je ne le sais pas… tu es tranquille._

Yûgi rit. M.M. était la meilleure amie et l'amie d'enfance de son correspondant et, d'après ce qu'il avait appris, elle vivait sa vie avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Les termes qu'il utilisait pour la décrire étaient «une tornade que rien ne peut arrêter».

Pharaon : _Mais elle sait que tu n'es pas une fille._

Le jeune homme sourit.

Hikari : _Elle serait jalouse ?_

Pharaon : _Non, bien au contraire : ce serait dix fois pire !_ _Elle espère me voir au bras d'une fille depuis d_ _e_ _s années..._

Hikari : _Tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ?_

Il rougit un peu devant l'indiscrétion de son message mais après tout, ce n'était qu'une question anodine. Ils étaient amis, non ?

Pharaon : _Non. Je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui me convienne._

Hikari : _Tant mieux, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas le seul. Je m'inquiétais dès fois en parlant de ça avec J.W._ _Il y a quelque mois, i_ _l_ _était_ _persuadé que j'aime T.G. mais ce n'est que mon amie, rien d'autre._

Pharaon : _Ça nous fait un point commun de plus._

Yugi rit. Oui. Ils se ressemblaient sur bien des points.


	3. Le faux Yûgi

**Chapitre 3 :** **Le faux Yûgi**

Le lendemain matin, Yûgi n'eut pas le temps d'entrer en classe que déjà ses amis lui sautèrent dessus.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Yûgi ! s'exclama Joey. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec cette fille à qui tu parlais !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en comprenant ce que voulait dire son ami. Il ne lui en voulait pas, ou en tout cas il ne lui en voulait plus. En parler avec le Pharaon avait balayé toute trace de malaise qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était toujours comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça Joey. Mais tu ne devrais pas tirer des conclusions hâtives comme ça.

\- Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas une fille ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit Yûgi au grand désappointement de ses camarades.

\- C'est qui alors ? Tu peux nous le dire ! l'implora Joey.

\- On le connaît ? ajouta Tristan.

\- Les gars, vous recommencez ! les gronda Téa en leur donnant un petit coup sur la tête à chacun pour les faire taire.

\- 'scuse Yûgi.

Le jeune homme rit doucement.

\- Vous pouvez toujours demander, je ne le connais pas.

De grands yeux se posèrent sur lui, attendant avidement la suite. Yûgi se tortilla, gêné, mais il était décidé à leur dire la vérité. Ils étaient ses amis et ne le jugeraient pas.

\- C'est un joueur de Duel de Monstres en ligne, le jeu dont je vous ai parlé hier. On joue souvent l'un contre l'autre et on a fini par sympathiser.

\- Tu ne lui as pas donné ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Téa, subitement inquiète. Ça peut être dangereux !

\- Non, répondit Yûgi à son grand soulagement. Et je ne sais pas non plus comment il s'appelle. Pour moi, c'est juste le Pharaon. Et je suis Hikari.

\- Un surnom qui te va bien, fit remarquer Tristan alors que Joey pouffait légèrement. Mais le sien est assez prétentieux.

\- Il n'est pas du tout comme ça, rétorqua aussitôt le jeune homme. Il est très gentil.

Ses joues rosirent presque aussitôt alors qu'il s'attirait des regards surpris de ses amis. Il se rappela pourtant ce que le Pharaon lui répétait souvent qu'il avait besoin de s'affirmer et soutint leur regard. À son grand soulagement, rien de mauvais ne se produisit et ses compagnons semblaient toujours de charmante humeur.

\- Il est fort au Duel de Monstres ? demanda Joey.

\- Il n'a jamais perdu un duel à ma connaissance.

\- Whoa ! À ce point ! Il doit être balaise.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ce soir pour tester ses capacités ?

Yûgi écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour s'amuser, tiens ! Jouer contre toi c'est bien mais j'aimerai avoir de nouveaux adversaires ! Tristan est trop nul et Téa…

Il se tut en avisant l'air courroucé de la jeune fille en question. Yûgi tenta de protester mais son ami avait d'ores et déjà décidé qu'il viendrait. Il finit par céder, une étrange angoisse lui serrant l'estomac. Comment réagirait le Pharaon ?

Après une rapide discussion avec son grand-père, Yûgi conduisit Joey dans sa chambre. Un peu réticent, il alluma son ordinateur et se connecta à son jeu. Malheureusement, le Pharaon était déjà là.

Pharaon : _Tu es en retard aujourd'hui._

Yûgi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En effet, il avait traîné sur le chemin du retour, retardant le plus possible la rencontre virtuelle entre Joey et le Pharaon, et il avait donc vingt bonnes minutes de retard. Joey gloussa et s'empressa de répondre, après avoir envoyé une demande de duel.

Hikari : _Hey ! Désolé, je discutais avec un ami !_

\- Tu ne vas pas te faire passer pour moi quand même ? bredouilla-t-il en fixant son meilleur ami avec des yeux ronds.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua le blond, qui s'amusait apparemment beaucoup. Il ne verra pas la différence.

Le propriétaire des lieux aurait voulu lui faire remarquer que, outre leur façon de parler, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même façon de jouer. Le Pharaon aurait tôt fait de le démasquer. En fait, il se surprit à espérer qu'il le ferait. C'est pour cela qu'il se tut et attendit de voir la suite. Pas que cela aurait fait une quelconque différence face à l'entêtement de Joey.

Pharaon : _Lequel ?_

Hikari : _Joey._

Et voilà. Il s'était trahi tout seul. Il ne pouvait pas savoir pour les initiales. Le Pharaon avait-il posé la question à dessein ? C'était tout à fait possible. Le «Hey» en guise de salutations ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Pharaon : _Qui es-tu et où est Hikari ?_

\- Mais comment il a su ? grogna Joey en tapant un nouveau message.

Hikari : _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi. Allez, jouons !_

Yûgi attendit une réponse mais elle ne vint pas. En revanche, son portable se mit à vibrer. Il le tira de sa poche. C'était le Pharaon.

Pharaon : _Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

Il sourit doucement.

Hikari : _Oui. Je suis désolé, J.W. a tellement insisté… je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire non._

Aussitôt un nouveau message s'afficha sur le tchat de l'ordinateur. Le Pharaon venait d'accepter le duel.

Pharaon : _À toi de commencer._

\- Voyons voyons voyons, ricana Joey. Je vais le battre à plat de couture. Je n'ai pas une très bonne main. Mais ça ira.

Il ne vit pas le regard sceptique que lui rejeta le propriétaire du compte. Il invoqua un monstre et termina son tour. Ce qui suivit stupéfia Yûgi. Le Pharaon utilisa une série de quatre cartes magiques, invoqua spécialement deux monstres par ce biais et réduisit tous les points de vie de Joey à zéro avant la fin de son tour. Jamais il n'avait été aussi expéditif.

\- Mais c'est pas possible… se lamenta Joey, complètement ahuri. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire…

Il se tourna vers Yûgi qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

Pharaon : _Ne te fais pas passer pour une personne que tu n'es pas, Joey._

\- Il m'a reconnu… Mais comment il a fait ?

Yûgi reçut un nouveau message.

Pharaon : _Fais-moi signe quand il sera parti._

Hikari : _Désolé. Ne m'en veux pas._

Du coin de l'œil, il observa son ami continuer à envoyer des messages au Pharaon mais celui-ci ne donnait plus signe de vie.

Pharaon : _D'accord._

Yûgi grimaça. D'ordinaire, le Pharaon lui aurait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était toujours le cas quand ils avaient un petit différend. Malgré ce qu'il disait, il devait être un peu contrarié. Yûgi se sentit immédiatement très mal.

\- Éteins ça, Joey, dit-il sombrement, coupant ce dernier au milieu d'un monologue qu'il n'avait pas écouté.

Son ami le regarda, surpris.

\- Mais je…

\- Éteins ! répéta le jeune homme, un peu plus fort. On a des devoirs à faire pour demain, alors rentre chez toi s'il te plaît.  
Joey le fixa un instant avant d'obéir, surpris. Il savait bien qu'il avait dû commettre un imper en lui forçant la main pour jouer contre ce Pharaon, car jamais il n'avait vu Yûgi ainsi. Par ailleurs, il savait pertinemment que, devoirs ou pas devoir, son ami ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Il lui en voulait et souhaitait rester seul avec ses pensées.

Une fois Joey parti, Yûgi se plongea sous ses couvertures. Il se sentait mal par rapport au Pharaon, comme s'il l'avait trahi, et il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Joey pour l'avoir chassé de la sorte. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il resta prostré un long moment, ne cessant de repasser dans son esprit les quelques mots échangés avec son correspondant.

Finalement, il se décida à lui envoyer un message.

Hikari : _Je suis désolé. Ne m'en veux pas. Je suis désolé._

Il attendit une réponse mais elle ne vint pas. Au bout d'un long quart d'heure, immobile, le jeune homme se résigna à s'occuper en attendant que le Pharaon daigne lui répondre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disparaissait ainsi à la suite d'un différend, et Yûgi détestait vraiment cela. Il ne savait jamais combien de temps son ami mettrait avant de lui reparler. Si cela se limitait généralement à une petite heure, il était arrivé qu'il l'ignore une demi-journée entière. Il n'avait qu'à attendre.

Son calvaire prit fin une heure plus tard. Une heure ayant semblé durer une éternité et durant laquelle Yûgi n'avait pas fait la moindre ligne de ses devoirs.

Pharaon : _Je n'apprécie pas trop qu'on me prenne pour un idiot._

\- Non, non, non… murmura Yûgi, recommençant à paniquer.

Il ne voulait pas perdre le Pharaon à cause d'une bêtise aussi débile. Qui techniquement n'en était même pas une.

Hikari : _Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que Joey prenne mon identité mais il a commencé avant que j'aie eu le temps de protester…_ _et tu as su tout de suite que ce n'était pas moi alors… je suis désolé._ _Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal._

Pharaon : _En tant normal, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui fait confiance facilement et…_

Il attendit la suite du message avec appréhension.

Pharaon : _Je veux juste être certain que c'est bien à Hikari que je parle et pas à un autre._

Il souffla et se détendit un peu. Il voulait toujours lui parler.

Hikari : _J'ai retenu la leçon. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu me pardonnes ?_

Pharaon : _Bien sûr._

Yûgi eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là. Il avait eu peur que le Pharaon ne veuille plus jamais lui parler. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se sentait bête. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, même si cela l'avait dérangé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé.

Il s'était senti bien mieux le lendemain matin quand Joey s'était excusé et lui avait demandé de l'excuser auprès du Pharaon pour son comportement. Celui-ci avait accepté les excuses et avait rapidement détourné le sujet de la conversation. Tout était à présent comme ça l'était avant. Cependant, de temps à autre, Yûgi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné par une question que posait le Pharaon. Une question dont il savait déjà la réponse, comme s'il cherchait bien à vérifier à qui il s'adressait. Yûgi ne le lui fit par remarquer, se sentant toujours coupable. Il avait ébranlé la confiance que lui portait le Pharaon et il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour que tout redevienne normal.

Hikari : _Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu me fais la tête et que tu refuses de me parler ?_

Pharaon : _Je ne fais pas la tête._

Hikari : _Tu veux dire que lorsque tu pars en plein milieu d'une conversation et que tu m'ignores complètement, tu ne fais pas la tête ?_

Pharaon : _Oui._

Hikari : _Que de mauvaise foi._

Il attendit un moment, sans recevoir de réponse, avant que son estomac ne se serre. Est-ce que le Pharaon était une fois de plus parti parce qu'il l'avait vexé ? Non, il y avait autre chose. Il esquissa un sourire.

Hikari : _Tu le fais exprès, hein ?_

Pharaon : _J'aime t'embêter._

Hikari : _C'est pas drôle ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Je ne sais jamais si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou si tu es juste occupé à autre chose._

Cela arrivait aussi, parfois. Ces absences inopinées impliquaient généralement S.K. qui ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à attendre.

Pharaon : _Je préfère m'éloigner avant que mes mots ne dépassent ma pensée et ne te fassent du mal inutilement_.

Yûgi en fut touché et ne put s'empêcher d'en être un peu heureux. Enfin, de sa raison de son départ, pas de ce qui le provoquait.

Hikari : _Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne. Je prends plus ça comme une sorte de punition et on ne peut pas dire que je le vive sereinement._

Pharaon : _Je le sais, mais c'est ma façon de faire quand quelque chose ne va pas._

Hikari : _En parler ça ne serait pas mieux ?_

Pharaon : _Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?_

Yûgi leva les yeux au ciel.

Pharaon : _Dis-tu toujours ce qui ne va pas_ _à_ _tes amis ?_

Non. Il n'aimait pas déranger ses amis avec ses états d'âme. S'il pouvait faire autrement, et si personne ne remarquait qu'il était préoccupé, il gardait ses problèmes pour lui et faisait autant que possible bonne figure.

Hikari : _Non, mais à toi, je pense que oui._

Il avait écrit les derniers mots d'une main légèrement tremblante alors qu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il disait tout ce qui le touchait vraiment au Pharaon.

Pharaon : _J'ai du mal à comprendre la confiance que tu m'accordes, mais je ferai tout pour m'en montrer digne._

Hikari : _Alors ne me fais plus la tête !_

Pharaon : _Voici un défi que je ne pourrai jamais relever. En revanche…_

Une invitation à un duel de monstres se mit à clignoter sur l'écran du jeune homme. Yûgi rit et l'accepta avec plaisir.


	4. Tournoi

**Chapitre 4 :** **Tournoi**

\- Yûgi !

Le jeune homme leva la tête de ses cartes de Duel de Monstres pour voir apparaître devant lui Joey, tout excité, qui tenait dans sa main un magazine.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu ça ? La Kaiba Corp organise un nouveau tournoi de Duel de Monstres pendant les vacances d'automne !

\- Quoi, c'est vrai ?

Il y en avait un chaque année, mais chacun étant toujours plus grandiose que le précédent, c'était un événement à ne pas manquer pour tout vrai fan de duels. Malgré le budget alloué par la société, il n'y avait jamais assez de places pour les spectateurs, aussi Yûgi n'avait-il jamais pu obtenir une place pour y assister en personne. C'était d'autant plus rageant que l'événement avait toujours lieu dans sa propre ville, Domino City, où se trouvait le siège de la Kaiba Corp. Heureusement, ces tournois étaient toujours très médiatisés et donc il pouvait regarder l'ensemble des duels, même ceux qui se passaient en simultané, bien installé dans son canapé.

\- C'est trop dommage que je sois occupé ces jours-là ! ragea le blond en faisant mine de s'arracher les cheveux.

\- Que feras-tu ? demanda Yûgi.

\- Je dois aller voir ma mère et ma petite sœur…

Il aurait aimé pouvoir assister, même de loin, au tournoi avec son ami. Peut-être pourrait-il le suivre par messages interposés avec le Pharaon ? Tout heureux à cette pensée, il saisit son téléphone portable et envoya un message au Pharaon pour partager sa joie.

Hikari : _Tu as vu ? Ils organisent un nouveau tournoi de Duel de Monstres ! Ça va être génial !_

Il rangea l'appareil et reporta son attention sur les informations données par le journal de son ami. Les places ne seraient mises en vente que la semaine suivante, mais cette fois-ci, il se promit de tous faire pour pouvoir en acheter une. Il ferait la queue toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

\- Ils disent que le Roi des Jeux va remettre son titre en jeu, continua Joey en s'asseyant sur la chaise de libre, juste devant lui.

\- Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il perde, argumenta Yûgi.

Yami Sennen s'était fait connaître deux ans auparavant en battant le créateur du Duel de Monstres, Maximilien Pegasus, et Seto Kaiba, le président de la Kaiba Corp. lors d'un même tournoi. Depuis, il était assez discret mais la rumeur disait qu'il n'avait jamais perdu le moindre duel. Yûgi l'admirait plus que tout autre car il était le meilleur duelliste du monde.

\- Oui, il est exceptionnel ! J'aimerais tant le rencontrer… Rha ! Ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir y aller !

Vers midi, alors qu'il déjeunait dehors avec ses amis, il put voir que le Pharaon avait répondu à son message.

Pharaon : _Il y aura beaucoup de duellistes très talentueux. Ça promet d'être très intéressant et très enrichissant. Vas-tu y assister ?_

Hikari : _J'espère mais jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chances. Les places partent tellement vite. En moins d'une heure elles sont toutes sont vendues. Et toi ?_

Pharaon : _Oui. J'y serai. Je peux t'obtenir une place si tu veux._

Yûgi écarquilla les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade. Il mourrait tellement d'envie d'y aller et de voir de ses propres yeux tous ces champions et ses idoles.

\- Yûgi, tout va bien ? demanda Téa, assise en face de lui.

\- Oui, oui. Ce n'est rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

\- Ton correspondant ne te martyrise pas quand même ? s'inquiéta Joey. S'il fait ça il aura affaire à moi !

Yûgi secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Il ne ferait jamais ça.

\- Mouais… si tu le dis.

Il décida de s'éloigner un instant pour continuer sa conversation avec le Pharaon. Discuter avec lui sous les regards scrutateurs de ses amis le mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Hikari : _Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?_

Pharaon : _Bien sûr, S.K. me doit une faveur._

Une fois de plus, Yûgi crut défaillir. S.K. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir qui se cachait derrière les initiales remplaçant les noms et prénoms que lui donnait le Pharaon, mais là, il ne pouvait que demander des précisions. Il devait absolument savoir. Fébrile, il tapa son message.

Hikari : _S.K. comme Seto Kaiba ? Le patron de la Kaiba Corp et l'organisateur du tournoi ?_

Pharaon : _Oui._

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'en revenant pas. Depuis tout ce temps, le S.K. dont lui parlait le Pharaon était le grand Seto Kaiba ? Comment était-ce possible ? Mais qui diable était le Pharaon ? Le milliardaire était bien connu pour être une terreur dans le monde des affaires et Yûgi ne le voyait absolument pas avoir des amis. Il semblait plutôt adepte du travail solitaire et acharné, ce qui avait grandement profité à sa société dans les dernières années.

Hikari : _Tu connais Seto Kaiba ?_

Pharaon : _Oui._

Yûgi pouvait presque sentir l'amusement de son interlocuteur à travers ce simple mot aussi jeta-t-il un regard noir à son téléphone, comme si l'autre pouvait le voir. Mais une nouvelle vibration eut raison de son énervement et il s'empressa de regarder la réponse.

Pharaon : _Donc ?_

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Hikari : _S'il te plaît ! Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant !_

Son sourire se fana un court instant. Puis il poursuivit son message et le fixa de longues secondes avant de l'envoyer.

Hikari : _Et comme ça, on se croisera peut-être._

Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué l'idée de se rencontrer et il ne savait pas trop comment réagirait son interlocuteur à cette idée. Il mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur le Pharaon ou d'au moins savoir à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, mais il le redoutait également. Plusieurs fois dans ses rêves, il avait imaginé leur première rencontre. Parfois tout se passait très bien, mais la plupart du temps le Pharaon finissait par le rejeter violemment et s'en allait en se moquant de lui. Tremblant, il lut la réponse.

Pharaon : _Tu me verras sûrement, mais je ne suis pas sûr te voir en retour._

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il ne s'était pas fait envoyer balader. Mais à présent, il était perdu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Joey, Tristan et Téa qui le fixaient de loin, inquiets. Visiblement, ils avaient suivi le grand-huit de ses émotions. Il rougit et tenta de se concentrer.

Hikari : _Comment ça ?_

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que le Pharaon ne lui réponde, ce qui inquiéta un peu Yûgi. Avait-il dit quelque chose de travers ? Il se mit à marcher frénétiquement pour tenter de calmer son anxiété naissante.

Pharaon : _Je n'y vais pas en tant que spectateur. J'y participe._

Décidément, cette conversation était riche en révélations. Cela voulait dire que le Pharaon n'était pas simplement doué au Duel de Monstres mais faisait partie des meilleurs au point de gagner des tournois. Yûgi n'en revenait pas. Avec qui diable discutait-il pendant tout ce temps ? Si ça se trouvait, il avait déjà vu son visage, tout en ignorant à qui il avait à faire.

Hikari : _Est-ce que tu es connu ?_

Il regretta presque aussitôt son message. Il ne voulait pas que son ami pense qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à sa renommée.

Hikari : _Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Je m'en fiche._

Pharaon : _Assez pour qu'on me reconnaisse._

Aussitôt, des dizaines de noms apparurent dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il les passa en revue les uns après les autres. Mais il avait trop peu d'informations. Il restait trop de possibilités.

Hikari : _Tu piques ma curiosité là..._

Pharaon : _Je te propose un jeu._

Il sentit l'impatience et l'excitation l'envahir.

Hikari : _Quel genre de jeu ?_

Pharaon : _Tu as jusqu'à la fin du tournoi pour découvrir mon identité._

Il sentit son estomac se nouer et relut le message une seconde fois.

Hikari : _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

Pharaon : _Pourquoi pas ? Je suppose que maintenant tu n'as plus vraiment peur que je sois un psychopathe cherchant à te tuer, si ?_

Hikari : _Non. J'accepte ton défi. Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je trouve ?_

Pharaon : _Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?_

Yûgi perdit un instant son sourire. Que pourrait-il bien vouloir du Pharaon ? Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'il désirait par-dessus tout et il l'avait déjà.

Hikari : _Que tu continues à me parler ?_

Pharaon : _Ce ne sera pas bien difficile. Je dois te laisser, je sens que M.M. va faire une bêtise. À plus tard._

Hikari : _À plus tard !_

Et, tout sourire, le cœur battant et plus heureux que jamais, Yûgi retourna s'asseoir avec ses amis. Ils s'empressèrent de le questionner mais le jeune homme resta secret.

\- Depuis que tu parles à ce Pharaon, tu ne nous dis plus rien, se lamenta Joey.

\- Ce sera toujours toi mon meilleur ami, le réconforta Yûgi.

Il le pensait réellement. Mais si Joey était son meilleur ami, qui donc était le Pharaon pour lui ? Il lui avait dit tant de choses qu'il n'avait dit à personne. Son ami virtuel était toujours là pour lui, ne le jugeait jamais et lui faisait oublier ses soucis avec seulement quelques mots. Mais d'un autre côté, ils ne se connaissaient quand même pas. Comment devait-il définir leur relation ?

Ces pensées le tourmentèrent toute l'après-midi. Au soir, il se décida à en faire part au Pharaon.

Hikari : _Comment est-ce que tu définirais notre relation ?_

Il lui fit part rapidement de son raisonnement.

Pharaon : _Disons que je suis ton confident, ça te convient ?_

Hikari : _Je suppose._

Il n'en était pas tout à fait certain, mais il n'avait rien de mieux à proposer.

Pharaon : _Est-ce que ça a une si grande importance ?_

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment.

Hikari : _Je suppose que non._

Non, ça n'en avait aucune. Tant qu'il pouvait discuter avec lui.

* * *

Yûgi promena ses yeux sur la boutique vide de son grand-père avant de soupirer et replonger le nez dans ses exercices de mathématiques. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait accepté de remplacer son grand-père, et n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer ses devoirs. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait une foule de clients pour le distraire. Soudain, son portable se mit à vibrer. Heureux d'avoir une bonne raison de ne pas travailler, il lut le message du Pharaon.

Pharaon : _Je n'étais pas au courant, je te le promets !_

Il fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Il allait renvoyer un message quand la cloche de la porte sonna.

\- Bienvenue, lança-t-il automatiquement en se composant un grand sourire. Je peux vous aider ?

Se trouvait face à lui un jeune garçon brun aux yeux très sombres. Vêtu richement, il était accompagné d'un grand homme en costume cravate qui portait des lunettes de soleil.

\- Je viens voir Yûgi Mûto, déclara le plus jeune en s'approchant du comptoir d'une démarche autoritaire.

L'adulte resta en silence derrière lui, comme un garde du corps.

\- C'est moi, répondit Yûgi, légèrement hésitant.

Aussitôt, l'enfant le toisa des pieds à la tête, le jugeant sans même tenter de le cacher. L'adolescent grimaça mais se conforma à l'inspection, l'esprit bouillonnant d'un millier de questions. Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois mais il ne pouvait pas regarder au beau milieu d'une conversation, aussi malaisée ou bizarre soit-elle.

\- C'est toi qui discutes avec le Pharaon.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation. Elle prit néanmoins de court le jeune homme qui ne put que hocher la tête. Cet enfant connaissait le Pharaon ? Mais comment pouvait-il l'avoir retrouvé alors qu'eux-mêmes ne connaissaient pas leur réelle identité ? Il allait posa la question quand l'enfant déposa un ticket sur le comptoir d'un geste brusque.

\- Voilà la place pour le tournoi qu'il t'a promis.

Yûgi coula un regard vers le bout de papier, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il était stupéfait.

\- Mais je suis ici pour te mettre en garde, Mûto, continua froidement l'inconnu avec un regard menaçant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux, mais si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras à faire à moi et à mon frère.

Yûgi déglutit, de plus en plus perdu. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait qu'être indigné par ce qu'insinuait ce gamin. Il serra les poings et répliqua, sans la moindre trace du rougissement qui le caractérisait habituellement.

\- Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse le blesser. C'est mon ami !

Il fut un instant stupéfait par son propre éclat de voix mais reprit presque immédiatement une expression sérieuse pour prouver au garçon qu'il pensait chacun de ses mots. Celui-ci, nullement impressionné, croisa les bras. Il se dégageait de lui une aura intimidante qui fit frissonner Yûgi.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons. Je t'aurais à l'œil.

Il tourna les talons avec arrogance avant de lui avoir lancé un dernier regard d'avertissement. Au moment où il allait passer la porte, Yûgi rassembla son courage et l'appela :

\- Attends ! Qui es-tu ?

Le garçon ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

\- Makuba Kaiba. Souviens-toi bien de ce nom, car je peux ruiner ta vie en un instant.

Et il disparut, laissant Yûgi complètement stupéfait et pantelant. Il resta debout, immobile, un long moment avant de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise, soudainement très fatigué. Makuba Kaiba, M.K., le frère de Seto Kaiba.

Un nouveau message le tira de son état de choc. Il attrapa fébrilement l'appareil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'inquiétude de son ami. Pas moins de dix messages lui avaient été envoyés en quelques instants, tous plus longs les uns que les autres. Le dernier ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais à ce Makuba.

Pharaon : _Maki, si tu lis ce message, je te promets que je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de pirater mon téléphone pour connaître son identité. Et je sais que Seto est dans le coup ! Si vous ne le libérez pas tout de suite, je quitte la maison et aucun de vous deux ne pourrez plus jamais me retrouver !_

Sa menace était assez étrange mais Yûgi décida de ne pas poser de questions. Une fois de plus, le Pharaon s'inquiétait à cause de lui. Il s'empressa de lui répondre.

Hikari : _Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Makuba ne m'a rien fait. Je suis juste… surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à une visite de ce genre._

Pharaon : _Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient ça. Ils vont m'entendre, je peux te l'assurer._

Yûgi rit doucement. Il avait bien du mal à voir le Pharaon, qui qu'il puisse être, remonter les bretelles aux grands et puissants frères Kaiba. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

Hikari : _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. En tout cas, ils ont l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi._

Pharaon : _Un peu trop._


	5. Qui es-tu ?

**Chapitre 5 :** **Qui es-tu ?**

Assis devant la télévision, Yûgi attendait avec impatience le début de la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi. Non seulement il avait hâte de découvrir quels duellistes qui avaient été sélectionnés pour participer au tournoi, mais il avait également envie de réduire la liste mentale de noms qu'il avait établie en cherchant l'identité du Pharaon. Serait-il capable de le reconnaître d'un seul coup d'œil ? Il en doutait fortement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

\- Grand-père ! appela-t-il en serrant un coussin contre lui. Dépêche-toi, ça va bientôt commencer !

\- J'arrive !

Un sourire excité plaqué sur le visage, il envoya un message au Pharaon.

Hikari : _Bon courage. Je te regarde !_

Il reçut un message immédiatement.

Pharaon : _Je n'aime pas tout le cinéma que Seto fait à chaque fois._

Yûgi émit un petit rire alors que son grand-père prenait place contre lui, le couvant d'un regard affectueux. Ce Pharaon avait décidément une bonne influence sur son petit-fils. Alors que le présentateur montait sur l'estrade, Yûgi monta le son.

\- Bienvenue au grand tournoi organisé par la Kaiba Corporation ! annonça un présentateur. Je sais que vous les attendez, alors sans attendre, veuillez accueillir nos valeureux concurrents qui s'affronteront avec acharnement afin de tenter de gagner le titre de Roi des Jeux !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit du public qui rassemblait les médias et les proches des concurrents. Le jeune homme se tortilla d'impatience sur son canapé. Cette attente était intenable.

\- Mai Valentine !

Une belle blonde, semblant sûre de sa beauté comme de ses capacités, s'avança devant eux. Elle les salua d'un air déterminé, avant de prendre place à l'autre bout de l'estrade, son disque de duel placé bien en évidence.

\- Rebecca Hopkins !

Yûgi avait entendu parler de cette très jeune concurrente, championne aux États-Unis. Elle était connue pour être une véritable prodige au Duel de Monstres. Son apparence enfantine, avec ses deux couettes blondes et son ours en peluche dans les bras, incitait bon nombre de ses adversaires à la sous-estimer. Elle en jouait, assurément.

\- Viviane Wong !

Une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe chinoise jaune se présenta devant eux, les yeux brillant d'être sous le feu des projecteurs. Elle exécuta quelques prises de karaté en s'avançant avant de s'incliner comme l'exigeait la coutume en Chine et de prendre place aux côtés des deux autres participantes.

\- Mako Tsunami !

Un jeune homme assez peu vêtu, à la peau tannée par le soleil et aux cheveux ébouriffés salua la foule, un grand sourire aux lèvres. De ce que Yûgi savait, son deck était composé uniquement de monstres marins géants.

\- Insector Haga !

Un petit gamin, à l'air manipulateur et arborant un sourire hypocrite, s'avança à son tour, visiblement certain de son prochain triomphe. Il avait récemment gagné le tournoi régional du Kanto mais sa réputation de tricheur et de tromperies lui collait à la peau. Yûgi n'arrivait pas à le trouver sympathique ou même admirable malgré sa réussite. Il fallait dire qu'il avait horreur des insectes que le duelliste adorait.

\- Rex Raptor !

Pas plus grand que le précédent, il arborait un immonde chapeau qui couvrait ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés. Battu par Insector Haga lors du tournoi régional, il utilisait principalement des monstres de type dinosaures d'une puissance redoutable. Il possédait le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, une carte très puissante et très rare que Yûgi voulait absolument voir en action.

\- Le Docteur Marveller !

Un septuagénaire vêtu d'un costume cravate s'avança. Son visage ridé était fendu d'un sourire aimable qui contrastait admirablement avec sa tenue austère. Contrairement à tous les autres, il ne semblait pas motivé par le titre en jeu, comme s'il souhaitait simplement s'amuser. Pour cela, il n'était en aucun cas un adversaire à sous-estimer.

\- Le Mystique Mesmero !

L'individu était un grand homme portait d'une longue cape noire dont le capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête, dissimulant ses traits. Ses gestes étaient emplis de grâce et de mystères.

\- Bandit Ken !

C'était le champion intercontinental de Duel de Monstres. Blonds, un bandana aux couleurs de l'Amérique sur les cheveux, il harangua la foule, exhibant ses dents blanches dans un sourire assez arrogant. Sa spécialité était les monstres machines et rares étaient ceux qui arrivaient à le battre.

\- Et enfin, l'actuel Roi des Jeux, Yami Sennen.

Yûgi se pencha un peu en avant pour tâcher de rester en place et de modérer son excitation. La peau dorée, le jeune homme arborait une coiffure très semblable à la sienne. Ses mèches brunes étaient entremêlées de mèches blondes et violettes qui lui donnaient un air sauvage. Pas très grand, il se dégageait pourtant de lui une autorité naturelle rehaussée par son regard rubis glacé. Comme presque tous les autres, il arborait un visage fermé, impassible, qui, Yûgi devait l'avouer, lui allait parfaitement bien. C'était celui d'un champion, d'une personne sûre d'elle et de ses capacités.

Une fois tous les concurrents en place, Seto Kaiba arriva à son tour et prit la parole. Yûgi n'en écouta pas le moindre mot, cherchant sur le visage des concurrents une quelconque trace d'amitié qui pourrait le lier au grand brun à l'air si arrogant et si froid. Malheureusement, il n'en trouva aucun. La seule chose qu'il comprit fut que le milliardaire, qui ne participait apparemment pas à la compétition, en voulait beaucoup à Yami Sennen, ce qui pouvait se comprendre vu son caractère rancunier. La défaite qu'il avait subie quelques années auparavant avait été une véritable humiliation pour lui.

Dès que les caméras se coupèrent, Yûgi saisit une nouvelle fois de plus son téléphone.

Hikari : _Je ne sais pas qui tu étais, mais tu étais super !_

Pharaon : _Je ne crois pas que tu sois très objectif mais merci. Une idée de mon identité ?_

Yûgi prit une minute pour repasser chaque visage dans son esprit. En y réfléchissant, aucun des participants n'était vraiment à l'idée qu'il se faisait du Pharaon. Celui qui, selon lui, correspondait le mieux était Mako Tsunami mais il semblait un peu trop ouvert pour être son mystérieux correspondant. De plus, il ne voulait cependant pas écarter trop vite les autres concurrents. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas juger une personne juste en la dévisageant. Peut-être le Pharaon était-il Insector Haga ou Rex Raptor, qu'en savait-il ? Il retint un grognement de frustration et reposa les yeux sur son téléphone. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de froisser son ami en répondant à côté. Il comptait trop pour lui.

Hikari : _Peut-être mais je ne te dirai rien._

Pharaon : _Aie un peu confiance en toi. Je ne vais pas te manger. Après tout, tu ne sais rien de moi, il serait donc normal que tu te trompes._

Yûgi sourit. Comment faisait-il pour savoir à quoi il pensait ? Il avait l'art et la manière de le rassurer. Il allait répondre quand il reçut un nouveau message.

Pharaon : _Je dois y aller. Makuba me fait les gros yeux parce que je reste dans mon coin._

Yûgi fut un peu déçu mais ne put que saluer son ami et lui souhaiter de passer une bonne soirée. Il devait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'il ait pris le temps de lui parler lors d'un événement si important.

\- Yûgi, viens manger ! l'appela son grand-père qui s'était levé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- J'arrive ! répondit vivement le jeune homme en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Bientôt, il serait fixé. Bientôt, il saurait qui était le Pharaon.

* * *

Hikari : _Est-ce que tu as peur de notre rencontre ?_

Il avait longuement hésité à lui poser la question et, quand le Pharaon lui avait demandé ce qui le tracassait, lisant dans ses pensées comme c'était toujours le cas, il avait cédé à son envie de lui en parler. Il était tard à présent, bien plus de minuit, et la cérémonie de début de tournoi était terminée depuis une petite heure. Yûgi avait tenu à l'attendre, sans vraiment savoir s'il se connecterait ou non.

Pharaon : _Toi oui ?_

Cette sale manie qu'il avait de retourner ses questions sans y répondre le fit sourire nerveusement.

Hikari _: Oui. Quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, qui que tu puisses être, je me suis dit que… je sais pas… En fait, j'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes pas._

Pharaon : _Ne dis pas te bêtises._

Yûgi se tritura les mains, ne sachant comme expliquer concrètement l'angoisse sourde qui le tiraillait.

Pharaon : _J_ _e te connais déjà. J'ignore juste à quoi tu ressembles._

Hikari : _Je_ _le_ _sais bien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que, si on se rencontre, tout sera différent. De derrière ton écran, tu ne vois peut-être pas le vrai moi._ _Tu seras déçu et tu ne voudras plus me parler parce que je ne suis pas celui que je semblais être._

Pharaon : _Donne-moi quatre adjectifs qui te qualifieraient._

Yûgi haussa un sourcil. Où voulait-il en venir ?

Hikari : _Pourquoi ? Quel rapport ?_

Pharaon : _Réponds simplement._

Hikari : _Euh… Je ne sais pas trop… Renfermé. Anxieux. Naïf. Peureux._

Il avait une foule d'autres défauts lui venant en tête.

Pharaon : _Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'aurais qualifié. Les adjectifs qui me viennent à l'esprit sont : gentil, compréhensif, joueur ou encore doux. Absolument rien de négatif. Oui tu es peut-être timide et un peu anxieux, mais ce n'est pas ce qui te caractérise au plus profond de toi._

Yûgi rosit de plaisir. Cela lui faisait énormément de bien de savoir qu'une personne, quelque part, avait une aussi bonne opinion de lui.

Hikari : _Et toi tu es intelligent, patient, prévenant et… mystérieux._

Il envoya son message avec un petit sourire satisfait. Ce dernier mot qualifiait bien son ami.

Pharaon : _Et je suis borné, susceptible, introverti, un brin méprisant et beaucoup d'autres chose_ _s qui pourraient te faire fuir._

Yûgi ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Pharaon : _L'image qu'on a de soi et celle qu'on renvoie sont deux choses bien différentes. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de notre rencontre. Mais, si cela te coûte trop, on peut laisser tomber. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal._

Yûgi secoua vivement la tête, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir sa réaction. Encore une chose qui serait plus simple s'ils pouvaient se parler en face à face.

Hikari : _Non._

Pharaon : _Alors ne pense plus à ça. Tu es la personne que tu es et jamais personne ne pourrait te détester, surtout pas moi._

Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer à ses mots et souffla pour tenter d'imprimer cette sensation de calme dans son esprit. Il ne devait pas être aussi nerveux. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi accepté qu'avec le Pharaon.

Hikari : _Tu as raison, évidemment._

Pharaon : _Absolument._

Yûgi retint un rire. Il pouvait parfois ajouter le défaut «arrogant» à la liste du Pharaon mais ce n'était jamais bien méchant. Il appréciait même cela, alors que c'était plutôt un trait de caractère qu'il n'aimait pas. Cependant, il n'avait commencé à le remarquer que lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était connu dans le monde professionnel de Duel de Monstres. Peut-être était-ce juste lui qui se faisait des idées ? Pas que cela ait de l'importance.

Hikari : _Tu devrais aller dormir. Tu dois être en forme pour livrer tes duels._

Pharaon : _Je dors très peu les veilles de tournois. C'est toujours pendant ce_ _s_ _nuit_ _s_ _que_ _j'ai_ _des idées lumineuse_ _s._

Hikari _: Les duels c'est avant tous de la réflexion, ça ne risque pas de te porter préjudice si l'un de tes duels venait à se prolonger ?_

Pharaon : _C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais ce n'est pas la peine. Tout ira très bien. Toi en revanche, tu devrais y aller si tu veux te réveiller à temps._

Comme pour lui prouver que le Pharaon avait raison, Yûgi étouffa un profond bâillement.

Hikari : _Je ne veux pas te laisser._

Pharaon : _De toute façon, si tu n'es pas parti d'ici cinq minutes, j'arrêterai de te répondre._

Hikari : _C'est du chantage !_

Pharaon : _C'est le résultat qui compte._

Yûgi secoua doucement la tête. Et une défaite de plus à son actif.

Hikari : _Bonne nuit._

Pharaon : _A demain_.

Oui. Demain.


	6. Le Roi des Jeux et le Pharaon

**Chapitre 6 :** **Le Roi des Jeux et le Pharaon**

Yûgi avait suivi le mouvement de la foule pour se rendre dans l'arène où se déroulerait le premier duel de la journée. Il y avait des sièges mis à disposition mais il décida de rester debout. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver plongé dans cette immense foule de fans. Il trouva un endroit un peu en hauteur qui, malgré son très bon emplacement pour observer le duel, était désert. Il tira son téléphone et envoya un message au Pharaon.

Hikari : _Si tu mènes un duel aujourd'hui, bonne chance !_

\- Salut !

Yûgi leva les yeux et se retrouva face à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisette qui lui souriait. Il rangea son téléphone et lui sourit en retour.

\- Euh… bonjour.

Elle désigna les deux duellistes du menton en s'accrochant à la barrière.

\- Tu encourages qui ?

\- Mako Tsunami, répondit-il après un instant.

\- Tu as bien raison, dit-elle avec un petit air triomphant. Cet Insector Haga est une vraie vermine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Seto l'a invité à participer à ce tournoi !

Yûgi tiqua un peu à la désinvolture dont elle faisait preuve mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus. Elle leva la main en l'air et se mit à l'agiter en hurlant :

\- Allez Mako ! Écrase-le !

Yûgi rougit furieusement alors que des dizaines de regards, dont ceux des deux duellistes, se tournaient vers eux. Un instant, il souhaita se rouler en boule et disparaître dans un trou de souris. L'inconnue éclata de rire et lui administra une grande tape dans le dos, ce qui le déséquilibra et augmenta son malaise.

\- T'inquiète. Mako à l'habitude avec moi. Ne sois pas si coincé ! lança-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. On est là pour s'amuser, non ?

Yûgi voulut éloigner la main mais la jeune fille semblait experte dans l'art du décoiffage mais sa pauvre tentative échoua.

\- Mana, qui martyrises-tu cette fois-ci ? fit une voix grave dans leur dos.

Yûgi sursauta et se retourna vivement alors que les mains blanches se retiraient de sa chevelure. Il sentit aussitôt sa gorge s'assécher et ses jambes faiblir en reconnaissant son sauveur : Yami Sennen, le Roi des Jeux en personne. Celui-ci, les bras croisés, fixait sa compagne avec froideur. Loin de s'en formaliser, elle s'accrocha à son bras avec une moue adorable.

\- Personne je te jure ! Je voulais juste qu'il se détende, ajouta-t-elle dans sa direction en lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Une fois de plus, il sentit ses joues chauffer et détourna les yeux en marmonnant quelque chose d'intelligible. Il avait encore plus envie de disparaître à présent. Si Yami lui avait paru intimidant devant son écran, c'était encore plus vrai maintenant qu'il l'avait face à lui. Et la première impression qu'il lui avait donnée ne devait pas être très glorieuse.

\- Excuse-la, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle ne sait pas se tenir.

Yûgi hocha prudemment la tête. Était-ce de la gentillesse qu'il avait entendu dans le ton de son interlocuteur ?

\- Hey ! C'est méchant ! bougonna-t-elle en le poussant gentiment. Toi aussi, t'es trop coincé !

Elle arborait un air outré mais la malice brillait dans ses yeux. Yûgi pouvait affirmer sans trop de risques que ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis longtemps et étaient sans doute très proches. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il eut un pincement au cœur. Pour chasser cette sensation et les questions qui l'accompagnaient, il riva son regard sur le duel en cours. Tendu et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il tenta de se détendre.

À ses côtés, Yami et Mana l'avaient imité, tombant dans un silence relatif. En effet, Mana semblait avoir du mal à se taire très longtemps et faisait commentaire après commentaire. Yûgi aurait aimé pouvoir échanger avec elle, mais la présence du Roi des Jeux l'intimidait au plus haut point et il ne se sentait pas le courage de prononcer le moindre mot. D'un autre côté, il se sentait un peu privilégié de pouvoir l'approcher ainsi.

Peu à peu, il finit néanmoins par se laisser absorber par le duel que se livraient les deux champions. Plus alerte dans ses pensées, il remarqua que, malgré l'écart de points réduit, Mako avait clairement l'avantage sur Insector Haga, mais celui-ci semblait déterminer à ne pas se laisser battre.

\- Il va invoquer sa Grosse Mite, supposa Mana à haute voix en se penchant en avant pour observer la scène d'un peu plus près.

\- Mako Tsunami n'aura aucun mal à la contrer, déclara Yûgi sans même s'en rendre compte. Insector Haga semble tellement convaincu de sa victoire qu'il semble avoir oublié la carte face cachée de son adversaire.

\- En effet, approuva Yami sans détourner le regard du duelliste marin. C'est sans doute un piège qui se déclenchera à l'invocation de son monstre. Haga n'a pas la moindre chance.

Yûgi sentit la joie l'envahir à l'idée que son idole soit d'accord avec lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu se mettre à sautiller sur place à cette seule pensée mais là, il devait se tenir correctement et se contenta donc de sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mako invoqua la carte piège et réduisit à néant les derniers points de vie de son adversaire.

\- Super ! hurla de nouveau Mana.

Cette fois, elle ne sauta pas sur Yami mais sur Yûgi, qui se trouvait à sa droite, et le serra très fort contre elle. Elle y mit tellement de cœur qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il se mit à gesticuler pour essayer de se dégager mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Au… secours… bredouilla-t-il à l'intention de Yami, qui regardait la scène avec nonchalance, comme s'il voyait cela chaque jour.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard désolé, mêlé d'un certain amusement, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Désolé, je préfère que ce soit toi qui prennes. J'y aurai droit plus tard.

\- Tu aimes mes câlins ! protesta Mana en apposant tout son poids sur les épaules de Yûgi, l'obligeant à ployer les genoux. Alors, arrête de prendre tes grands airs avec moi !

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand un jeune garçon arriva en courant dans leur direction. Yûgi reconnut Makuba Kaiba, qui était également chargé du respect du règlement pendant le tournoi. Et accessoirement celui qui était venu le menacer dans la boutique de son grand-père.

\- Yami ! Je te cherchais partout, ça t'arrive de répondre au téléphone ?

Il reçut un regard ennuyé pour toute réponse.

\- Seto veut te voir ! reprit l'enfant.

Le duelliste hocha la tête. Son visage était redevenu de marbre. Cela impressionna Yûgi, qui se rendit alors compte que, jusqu'ici, le Roi des Jeux avait été plutôt ouvert dans ses sentiments, bien que personne ne l'aurait qualifié de livre ouvert.

\- Mana, je te retrouverai plus tard, déclara-t-il sobrement.

Il coula un regard vers Yûgi avant de sourire presque imperceptiblement, le faisant frissonner. Ses yeux étaient tout simplement magnétiques.

\- Ne tue pas ton nouvel ami.

\- Promis ! chantonna la jeune fille en sautillant.

Alors que le jeune homme s'en allait, connaissant visiblement le chemin, Makuba braqua son regard sombre sur Yûgi. Alors, il comprit. Le Pharaon Yami Sennen le Roi des Jeux ils formaient une seule et même personne. La respiration bloquée, les yeux écarquillés, Yûgi crut qu'il allait défaillir. Jamais il n'avait même pensé que Yami puisse être le Pharaon. Il était trop important ! Depuis tout ce temps, il discutait avec le Roi des Jeux en personne !

\- Hey, Makuba ! C'est qui les prochains à s'affronter ? demanda Mana, qui n'avait pas remarqué la tension dans l'air et l'effarement de Yûgi.

Cela permit au jeune homme de cligner des yeux pour se ressaisir lentement. Le fait que Makuba ne soit plus uniquement concentré sur lui aidait grandement. Il leva le regard vers la silhouette de Yami qui disparaissait lentement de son champ de vision.

\- Rebecca Hopkins et le Docteur Marveller.

\- Oh ! Je veux voir ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en agrippant le bras de Yûgi.

Sans lui demander son avis, elle l'entraîna à sa suite. Muet, il ne lui opposa pas la moindre résistance. Il était trop choqué pour ça.

* * *

Yûgi passa le reste de la journée avec Mana, sans que Yami ne , elle n'avait pas envie de passer la journée seule et elle avait décidé que c'était à lui de lui tenir compagnie. Ainsi, elle ne le laissait pas s'éloigner à plus de trois mètres d'elle, comme si elle avait toujours besoin d'un pauvre punching-ball à serrer dans ses bras à chaque retournement de situation. Elle sautait dans tous les sens à chaque moment un peu intense d'un duel, faisait des commentaires sur tout et n'importe quoi et monopolisait la conversation en permanence. Cela ne dérangeait absolument pas le jeune homme en question même s'il se sentait un peu dépassé par son énergie. Il l'écoutait en silence, un sourire aux lèvres.

Yûgi avait eu du mal à revenir du choc résultant de la découverte de l'identité du Pharaon, mais Mana l'avait beaucoup aidé, sans même le savoir. Elle lui avait permis de se reconcentrer sur les duels qui se déroulaient devant lui. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers Yami, mais ses cris le ramenaient souvent rapidement à la réalité. Elle semblait connaître la plupart des duellistes personnellement et lui racontait des anecdotes sur chacun d'entre eux.

Yûgi ne put cependant pas retenir un soupir de soulagement quand le dernier duel de la journée s'acheva.

\- On se voit demain ! lança Mana en lui faisant un grand signe de la main.

\- Oui, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Bonne soirée !

Et il s'empressa de s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne l'attire dans une nouvelle étreinte potentiellement fatale. Il était éreinté, tant physiquement que mentalement. Et il avait encore beaucoup à penser. Yami n'était pas réapparu de la journée et le Pharaon n'avait pas répondu à son message du matin. Il avait songé un instant à lui en renvoyer un mais y avait finalement renoncé. Mais maintenant que les activités de la journée étaient terminées pour tous deux, que devait-il faire ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il prit le chemin de sa maison.

* * *

-Yûgi ?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et tenta de se focaliser sur son grand-père, qui l'attendait sur le seuil de la salle à manger. Il semblait légèrement inquiet.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oh oui, répondit l'adolescent en forçant un sourire. Voir des duels d'un tel niveau de ses propres yeux c'est vraiment autre chose que le voir à la télé. Mais…

Sa voix vacilla un instant alors qu'il repensait à sa rencontre avec Yami. Avec le Pharaon.

\- … il y avait beaucoup de monde et de bruit, alors je suis épuisé. Je ne mangerai pas ce soir. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher tout de suite.

Après avoir rassuré encore quelques instants son grand-père, il monta en silence dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte et, épuisé, se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il prit son téléphone et le fixa un long moment. Devait-il envoyer un message au Pharaon ? Devait-il attendre qu'il lui parle d'abord ? Savait-il qu'il avait découvert son identité ? L'avait-il, lui, reconnu ? Sentant le mal de tête pointer et une boule de stress naître dans son estomac, il poussa un long soupir et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Il aviserait après.

Lorsqu'il revint, un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il vit qu'il avait reçu un message.

Pharaon : _Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu, M.M. avait pris mon téléphone pour que je reste soi-disant concentré sur le tournoi._

M.M. Sans doute parlait-il de Mana. Elle correspondait bien à la description qu'il lui avait donnée. Devait-il lui dire qu'il avait tout découvert ? Un doute surgit dans son esprit. Et s'il s'était fourvoyé ? Et s'il n'était pas le Roi des Jeux et qu'il avait fait fausse route ? Il secoua la tête pour tenter de retrouver le semblant de calme que lui avait apporté sa douche.

Il rédigea rapidement un message sur les duels qu'il avait vu, avant de glisser, innocemment, qu'il avait croisé le Roi des Jeux. Si c'était effectivement le Pharaon, sa réponse pourrait éclaircir une bonne fois pour tous ses doutes. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne passerait pas pour un idiot.

Pharaon : _Il a l'air assez… antipathique vu de loin._

\- C'est quoi cette réponse ! gronda Yûgi à haute voix en tirant ses cheveux de frustration.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir répondre maintenant ? Était-ce un test ? Ce serait bien son genre. Mais d'un autre côté...

Hikari : _Je ne sais pas, j'étais bien trop intimidé pour lui parler._

Puis, il tiqua.

Hikari : _Il a l'air de bien connaître Makuba et Seto Kaiba. Tu as déjà dû le croiser, non ?_

Cette fois, il l'avait coincé. Fier de lui, il attendit la réponse qui lui parvint presque immédiatement.

Pharaon : _Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole._

Il émit un sifflement. Son cerveau surchauffait. Est-ce que c'était lui qui s'était trompé ? Jusqu'ici, le Pharaon ne lui avait jamais menti, du moins il en était convaincu, alors qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas se parler à soi-même. Du moins pas dans le sens dont il l'avait dit. Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le Pharaon se moquait de lui ?! Oserait-il lui demander en face ? Le doute était intenable mais savoir avec certitude était tout aussi effrayant.

\- Courage, Yûgi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose… souffla-t-il pour se donner du courage. Après tout, c'est lui qui t'a défié.

Hikari : _Je sais qui tu es._

La réponse ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

Pharaon : _Est-ce que tu es déçu ?_

Il fronça les sourcils, confus. Pourquoi serait-il déçu ? Peu importe qui il était, il avait envie de le rencontrer face à face. De plus, il était le Roi des Jeux ! Qui serait déçu en découvrant cela ? C'était tout le contraire.

Hikari : _Bien sûr que non. Quelle question ! Jamais je ne serai déçu par qui tu es !_

Pharaon : _On ne peut jamais dire. L'imagination peut être une amie cruelle._

Devait-il prendre ça pour lui ? Est-ce que le Pharaon l'avait reconnu et était déçu ?

Pharaon : _Je sais également qui tu es._

Il cessa de respirer, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Hikari : _Qui suis-je ?_

Pharaon : _Tu es le nouveau souffre-douleur de Mana._

Cette fois c'était certain. Le Pharaon était Yami Sennen. Une explosion de joie l'envahit tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Il semblait qu'avec cette vérité, un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules.

Hikari : _Je m'appelle Yûgi._

Pharaon : _Yami, mais tu le sais déjà_.

Hikari : _Je me sens tellement bête. Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je t'admirai ? Je passais pour quoi moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?_

Pharaon : _Il y a trois raisons. La première est que tu ne voulais pas savoir qui j'étais. La deuxième est que c'était assez_ _comique_ _d'avoir ton avis_ _sur moi_ _sans que tu saches qui j'étais vraiment. La troisième… je suppose que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes._

Yûgi secoua la tête. Décidément, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que le Roi des Jeux ait aussi peu confiance en lui. Cela le réconfortait. Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter de leur rencontre.

Hikari : _Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Tu es pas qu'un simple correspondant ! Tu es mon ami ! Peut-être le plus important que j'ai jamais eu._

À mesure qu'il écrivait ces mots, un puissant besoin de le réconforter s'imposa à lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal et surtout pas à cause de lui, même de façon hypothétique.

Pharaon : _Merci, Yûgi. Je suis heureux de te connaître._

Le jeune homme sourit.

Hikari : _Maintenant que je sais qui tu es, tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à me raconter ! Et ça commence par tous les tournois que tu as menés !_


	7. Rencontre officielle

**Chapitre 7 :** **Rencontre officielle**

Yûgi eut beaucoup de mal à se lever le matin suivant, malgré l'excitation qui l'habitait. Il avait discuté jusqu'à très tard avec le Pharaon et le tourbillon de sentiments qu'impliquait la découverte de leurs identités l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil durant les quelques heures qui lui restaient. Yami avait patiemment répondu à toutes les questions qu'il pouvait se poser sur le moment et Yûgi avait été heureux qu'il ne change pas d'attitude. Comme toujours, il ne lui avait rien révélé de véritablement personnel mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait réellement, c'était le rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés, dans quelques heures, afin de se confronter l'un à l'autre en toute connaissance de cause.

Il passa une dizaine de minutes à fixer son armoire, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait porter, avant de soupirer et de prendre une tenue au hasard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. Après tout, ils s'étaient déjà parlés même si ça avait été assez succinct. Ils s'étaient déjà vus également et la première impression avait déjà été faite.

* * *

Yûgi passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de chasser la nervosité qui l'habitait depuis la veille. Debout sous un arbre, non loin du lieu où ils s'étaient rencontrés sans le savoir, il attendait l'arrivée de Yami.

\- Hey !

Yûgi sursauta violemment, manquant de tomber, alors que Mana apparaissait soudainement dans son champ de vision, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Accrochée par les jambes à une branche au-dessus de lui, elle se mit à rire alors qu'il posait une main sur son cœur pour tenter de le calmer. Elle fit un saut périlleux pour atterrir en souplesse près de lui, visiblement sans le moindre effort.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Je suis désolée ! lança-t-elle, son air joyeux démontrant totalement le contraire.

Puis, elle cessa de rire et tourna vers lui un regard empli de sérieux. Aussitôt, il perdit son sourire, la tension dans son estomac s'intensifiant un peu plus.

\- C'est avec toi que discutes Yami.

Pourquoi cela lui rappelait-il la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Makuba ?

\- Oui.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal.

Il secoua la tête. Décidément, il faudrait qu'il demande au Pharaon ce qu'il se passait pour que toutes ses connaissances veuillent le protéger ainsi. Mais lui répondrait-il ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de se confier.

\- Mana, tu ne vas t'y mettre toi aussi, fit la voix grave de Yami derrière eux.

Une fois de plus, Yûgi sursauta. Il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver, tout comme lors de leur première rencontre. Il leva les yeux vers Yami qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il était visiblement contrarié. Il en était presque effrayant.

\- Yami, je ne veux que… commença la jeune fille, soudainement hésitante.

\- Non, la coupa-t-il froidement. On a déjà eu cette conversation et mon avis sur la question n'a pas changé.

Un long silence s'installa. Yûgi passa de l'un à l'autre l'un droit et fier, l'autre triste et la tête baissée. Aucun ne semblait plus vouloir reprendre la parole. Finalement, il toussota pour attirer leur attention.

\- Et si nous y allions ? proposa-t-il sans les regarder, souhaitant plus que tout détendre l'atmosphère qui régnait entre eux.

\- Oui, approuva sombrement Yami. Le premier duel va commencer.

Et il tourna les talons. Mana et Yûgi décollèrent la seconde d'après et s'empressèrent de le rejoindre. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne remonta à son niveau, se contentant de rester quelques pas derrière lui, le regard braqué sur son dos.

\- Excuse-moi, Yûgi, murmura Mana. Je l'ai mis de mauvaise humeur.

Le jeune homme rougit en se rappelant que Yami pouvait l'entendre et se contenta d'adresser un petit signe à sa nouvelle amie. Sa bouche était sèche et l'attitude de Yami le déconcertait. Il ne semblait pas être aussi gentil que par message.

Cette fois-ci, ils allèrent s'installer parmi le public. Yûgi suivit Yami et Mana, assez mal à l'aise alors que les regards se tournaient vers eux et que les murmures s'élevaient. Ils s'assirent en silence. Peu de temps plus tard, Mai Valentine, qui participerait au prochain duel, s'approcha d'eux.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle avec bonne humeur.

\- Salut Mai ! répondit Mana. En forme ?

\- Absolument, répondit la blonde en croisant les bras avec un petit air supérieur. Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de ce minable Rex Raptor. Méfie-toi, Yami, tu seras le suivant ! Je deviendrai la Reine des Jeux et je deviendrai célèbre !

L'actuel tenant du titre eut un sourire en coin moqueur.

\- Donne tout ce que tu as, Mai, lança-t-il avec assurance.

\- Compte sur moi !

La duelliste s'éclipsa.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le duel commença. Mana, assise à droite de Yûgi, semblait encore plus excitée que d'habitude, comme si sa récente altercation avec Yami n'avait jamais eu lieu. Sans doute que cela arrivait souvent. Lui avait du mal à ne pas se tortiller sur sa chaise. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu et il ne savait pas comment se comporter.

\- Respire, fit la voix grave de Yami à sa gauche.

Il leva le nez vers lui et vit une légère trace d'amusement dans son regard. Il esquissa un sourire à demi gêné et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Désolé, je suis…

\- … angoissé ? termina Yami alors qu'il s'interrompait pour trouver le mot juste. Il n'y a pas de raison.

Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Ils étaient amis après tout.

\- Tu n'agis pas vraiment comme le Pharaon, expliqua Yûgi en rougissant.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard perçant de Yami se poser sur lui. Il avait comme l'impression que ses yeux le brûlaient et se tendit encore plus sur son siège.

\- Je sais que c'est normal que tu sois différent vu que tu es devant moi et pas derrière un écran, continua-t-il précipitamment, mais, du coup, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi.

\- Une chose est certaine : toi, tu es bien le Hikari que je connais. Sois juste toi-même. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne vais pas te manger.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de se risquer à croiser de nouveau son regard. Il resta un instant soufflé par l'étincelle qui brillait dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis, et ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Je préfère ça, termina Yami avec un air satisfait.

Et Yûgi sourit plus franchement. L'effet Pharaon marchait aussi dans la réalité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Yûgi fut totalement détendu. Bien qu'appréciant beaucoup le duel de haut niveau qui se déroulait devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son voisin du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué ou, et c'était certainement plus le cas, il avait choisi de ne pas le lui faire remarquer et d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Ainsi, il pouvait s'habituer à cette apparence du Pharaon et tenter de faire coïncider tout ce qu'il savait à son propos et à celui du Roi des Jeux. Il avait du mal mais il se faisait doucement à cette idée.

* * *

Vers midi, Mana, Yûgi et Yami, qui s'étaient installés dans l'herbe pour pique-niquer, furent rejoints par trois autres concurrents du tournoi : Mai Valentine, Mako Tsunami et Rebecca Hopkins. Ils se connaissaient tous déjà, pour s'être affrontés à de nombreuses reprises, et tous saluèrent chaleureusement le nouveau venu parmi eux. Dans un premier temps, Yûgi n'osa pas dire grand-chose, se sentant réellement de trop parmi ces duellistes de haut rang, mais Yami se chargea de le mettre à l'aise en l'intégrant à sa conversation avec Rebecca. La jeune fille était aussi intelligente que son titre de prodige de Duel de Monstres le laissait entendre et il s'entendit très rapidement avec elle. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit même compte que Yami ne participait plus et se contentait de les écouter en silence.

\- Alors, dis-nous un peu, lança Mako qui avait fini de se chamailler avec Mana à propos de la façon de cuire les sardines. Comment est-ce que tu as rencontré ces deux-là ? C'est plutôt rare de les voir avec de nouvelles têtes. Enfin, ça vaut pour Yami, ajouta-t-il en recevant un regard outré de Mana. Où est-ce qu'elle t'a kidnappé ?  
La jeune fille éclata de rire tandis que le concerné se contentait de hausser les épaules d'un air détaché.

\- J'y suis pour rien pour une fois ! Yami l'a rencontré sur le jeu en ligne de Seto, déclara-t-elle en passant un bras autour des épaules de Yûgi, lui tordant littéralement le dos.

Il émit une petite plainte mais elle l'ignora.

\- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler ! s'exclama Mako avec un grand sourire. Je ne savais pas que tu étais dessus Yami, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que des amateurs. Tu joues Yûgi ?

\- Je me débrouille, répondit timidement le jeune homme.

\- Il est très doué, rectifia Yami.

Yûgi lui jeta un petit regard horrifié mais son correspondant se contenta de fixer son ami en l'ignorant superbement.

\- Ça te dirait un duel contre moi ? proposa le basané. Les duels de cet après-midi ne seront pas palpitants alors on pourrait en profiter.

Yûgi déglutit. Lui, faire un duel contre un champion de Duel de Monstres comme Mako ? Il allait refuser quand il réalisa qu'il jouait depuis plusieurs mois quand Yami, le Roi des Jeux. Puisque celui-ci croyait en ses compétences, il pouvait toujours tenter, non ?

\- Euh… Pourquoi pas ?

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe réquisitionna une arène non utilisée pour un duel improvisé, avec l'aide d'un Makuba très peu coopératif. Yûgi était nerveux. Pas à l'idée de jouer, car il adorait livrer des duels et Mako était un véritable challenge. Il était nerveux à l'idée de décevoir Yami. Et il pouvait difficilement revenir en arrière maintenant que toutes les questions d'organisation étaient réglées et que Mana sautait dans tous les sens, visiblement impatiente.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, murmura Yûgi à Yami alors que son adversaire montait sur la plate-forme de l'arène.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux le faire, répondit son correspondant en croisant les bras. Mais le veux-tu ?

Yûgi réfléchit un court instant avant d'acquiescer. Yami hocha la tête avec un brin de fierté, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

\- Tu peux gagner.

Et il se détourna pour rejoindre ses amis tandis que lui rejoignait Mako, déterminé à faire honneur à Yami. S'il n'avait pas l'expérience des duels de son adversaire, Yûgi avec l'avantage d'avoir déjà vu plus d'une fois le deck des monstres marins de Mako à l'œuvre. Il avait déjà assisté à quelques retournements de situation qu'il pourrait contrer avec la bonne combinaison de cartes.

\- À toi de commencer ! le harangua le duelliste. Donne tout ce que tu as !

\- Toujours, répondit Yûgi sur le même ton. Ne me fais pas de cadeau.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre !

Dès qu'il tira la première carte, le duelliste s'enferma dans sa bulle. D'abord légèrement incertain à cause de la carrure de son adversaire, il finit par gagner confiance en lui au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Mako était un adversaire redoutable mais était bien loin du niveau de Yami, celui qu'il affrontait jour après jour. Cela ne voulait pas dire que le duel était gagné d'avance, mais il savait qu'il avait une chance.

\- Je t'ai sous-estimé, déclara Mako, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'il venait de stopper une attaque dévastatrice d'une carte piège. C'était un beau coup !

\- J'ai eu de la chance, répondit fièrement Yûgi, légèrement rougissant.

\- Mais je t'aurais au prochain tour.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et piocha. C'était le Magicien des Ténèbres. La carte qui lui fallait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yami, qui lui adressa un léger signe de tête appréciateur comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, et sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il allait gagner. Pour lui.

\- Je sacrifie mes deux boucs émissaires et j'invoque le Magicien des Ténèbres !

La sublime créature apparut juste devant lui grâce à la magie des hologrammes. Il s'attarda un court instant sur sa beauté. La Kaiba Corp. faisait vraiment des prouesses en matière de technologies.

\- J'active la carte Violent Orange, qui détruit toutes les cartes magiques sur terre, y compris ta carte de sort de terrain, ce qui fait baisser les points d'attaque de ta créature. Magicien des Ténèbres ! Attaque de magie noire !

Mako ne put retenir un gémissement de dépit alors que ses points de vie diminuaient drastiquement.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à intégrer la compétition officielle ? s'étonna-t-il en entamant son propre tour. Tu as largement le niveau !

\- Je ne suis pas assez doué, protesta Yûgi, secrètement ravi.

\- Va dire ça à d'autres.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rougir plus encore. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas perdu de duels depuis longtemps, à part contre Yami évidemment, mais il affrontait beaucoup d'amateurs.

Deux tours plus tard, Yûgi remporta le duel, avec seulement cent points de vie. Il avait porté son ultime attaque avec le Magicien des Ténèbres, comme il aimait le faire quand il avait la chance de pouvoir l'invoquer sur le terrain.

\- Bravo ! cria Mana en sautillant sur place, les bras en l'air.

\- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux : Mako a perdu face à un amateur… constata Mai en le regardant, les sourcils levés.

Yûgi et son adversaire les retrouvèrent sur le bord de l'arène. Mana les étrangla l'un après l'autre en riant et en commentant follement ce qu'elle avait vu. Rapidement, ils la laissèrent dans son monde délirant, s'écartant un peu pour ne pas subir ses étreintes dévastatrices.

\- C'était un très beau duel, approuva Rebecca en attrapant le bras de Yûgi.

Le jeune homme rougit devant cette proximité soudaine et détourna le regard, gêné.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, le complimenta Yami.

\- Il faut dire qu'il a un bon professeur, le taquina Mana en saisissant Yûgi par les épaules, l'éloignant par la même de Rebecca, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant.

\- Oui c'est vrai, approuva-t-il, les joues rouges. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te battre, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Yami, et encore, tu n'utilises jamais ton vrai jeu.

\- Ce serait un comble si le Roi des Jeux se faisait battre par n'importe qui, fit remarquer Mai, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées.

Yûgi n'était pas certain de l'apprécier mais il avait tendance à faire confiance au jugement de Mana et de Yami. Sans doute était-elle seulement ainsi parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ou elle était simplement comme Yami, avec une personnalité Pharaon et une personnalité Roi des Jeux.

\- Tu n'y es jamais parvenu non plus, n'est-ce pas Mai ? rétorqua Yami avec petit rictus arrogant.

La jeune femme prit la moue et quitta le petit groupe d'un air fier.

\- Fais pas la tête, blondinette ! l'appela Mako en les entraînant à sa suite.

* * *

Le soir venu, le petit groupe de duellistes de sépara, non sans que Yûgi ait promis à Mako une revanche très prochainement. Sans trop savoir comment étant donné que Mana était toujours collé à Yami, Yûgi se retrouva seul avec son correspondant.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda celui-ci alors que Yûgi laissait échapper un soupir.

\- Oui, je suis juste fatigué, répondit le jeune homme en lui adressant un sourire.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il avait l'impression que le Roi des Jeux était différent avec lui, plus accessible. Yami le guida jusqu'à un banc où il prit place, heureux de soulager ses jambes qui l'avaient porté toute la journée. Le plus grand resta debout, nonchalamment appuyé contre le dossier.

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ça que j'avais imaginé notre première journée ensemble, murmura-t-il en braquant ses yeux rubis vers le ciel.

\- Moi non plus, répondit très sincèrement Yûgi, mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu passer du temps avec toi.

Il s'empressa de baisser la tête alors que l'attention de Yami se reportait sur lui. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du dire ça.

\- Moi aussi, Hikari.

Yûgi sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale à cette voix grave et chaude. Pour dissimuler son malaise, il tira son téléphone et constata que son grand-père l'avait appelé.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer, sinon Grand-Père va s'inquiéter… déclara-t-il à contrecœur.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester encore avec Yami, mais il ne voulait pas déranger son seul parent encore en vie et son ami avait sans doute à faire. La finale, qui l'opposerait au gagnant des manches éliminatoires, aurait lieu le midi suivant.

\- On se reverra demain, répondit Yami comme s'il lisait la déception dans son regard.

\- Et on se parle ce soir ! ajouta-t-il avec véhémence.

Avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se tordre les mains, honteux de réclamer ainsi son attention. Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'un léger rire s'éleva près de lui. Un son presque musical qu'il entendait pour la première fois.

\- File.


	8. Finale

**Chapitre 8 :** **Finale**

L'heure était venue : le dernier duel du tournoi de la Kaiba Corp. Yûgi, comme tous les spectateurs de l'événement, se focalisa sur Seto Kaiba qui, depuis un écran géant leur présenta la duelliste qui tenterait de ravir le titre de Roi des Jeux.

\- Mai Valentine !

Sous les acclamations de la foule, la jeune femme monta sur l'estrade, appréciant visiblement l'attention qui lui était portée. Elle avait battu les derniers duellistes en lice, dont Rebecca et Mako, à leur plus grande déception. Ces duels avaient été véritablement passionnants, chacun des trois amis donnant leur meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour remporter la victoire et le privilège d'affronter Yami. Rebecca avait été si déçue par sa défaite qu'elle s'était accrochée au bras de Yûgi pendant une bonne heure, y compris alors qu'ils assistaient au duel suivant, malgré sa gêne évidente.

\- Et son adversaire, le Roi des Jeux, Yami Sennen !

Yami apparut de l'autre côté de l'arène, le visage fermé et confiant, l'air légèrement supérieur que Yugi ne put s'empêcher de comparer à celui de Seto. Il prit lui aussi place sur la plate-forme, sous les cris et les vivats des fans de Duels de Monstres. Lui-même était impatient. Il allait enfin voir le Pharaon utiliser son véritable jeu et son véritable potentiel.

\- Le moment est venu, Mai, lança Yami alors que le silence se faisait.

\- Je vais t'écraser, répliqua-t-elle. J'attends ça depuis bien trop longtemps pour échouer.

Et le duel commença.

\- Qui est-ce que je dois encourager ? se lamenta Mana.

Yûgi lui lança un regard en biais et ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Cela semblait vraiment être un dilemme pour elle.

\- Pourquoi pas les deux ? proposa Mako, assis à leurs côtés.

\- Oui ! Allez, Mai ! Vas-y, Yami !

* * *

Yûgi n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà deux bras de Mana s'enroulaient autour de son cou pour le serrer plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait en poussant un gloussement hystérique.

\- Il a gagné ! hurla-t-elle, sa voix se détachant nettement dans les acclamations des autres spectateurs. Il a gagné ! Bravo Yami ! C'est toi le meilleur !

Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans protester et acclama même son ami à son tour.

Il avait été totalement soufflé par le duel qui avait opposé les deux amis. Il comptait parmi les plus intenses auxquelles il lui avait été donné d'assister – même si tous avaient un point commun : la présence de Yami. Celui-ci avait été extraordinaire, comme à chaque fois. Son jeu semblait répondre à chacun de ses mouvements. Il suffisait qu'il pioche une nouvelle carte pour détruire toute la stratégie de Mai. À aucun moment il n'avait semblé en difficulté, arborant toujours ce petit sourire moqueur. Même lorsque son adversaire avait réussi à détruire ses monstres, il avait toujours tourné en sa faveur et lui avait permis de renforcer encore plus son pouvoir. Mai, de son côté, avait été très impressionnante et combative. Elle ne s'était pas laissée un instant distraire de son objectif et avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait. Plusieurs fois, Yami semblait avoir été surpris par son enchaînement de coups, ce qui ne devait sans doute pas être une mince affaire. Plus d'une fois, Yûgi avait dû se rappeler de respirer convenablement pour échapper à l'emprise qu'avait ce duel sur lui. C'était définitivement différent lorsqu'on le regardait depuis sa télévision. Le coup final, porté par son monstre préféré, le Magicien des Ténèbres, avait été l'apothéose de sa journée. Le fait que lui même l'ait utilisé la veille semblait faire un écho de ce duel.

Yûgi braqua son regard sur le Pharaon. Celui-ci ne regardait ni la foule, ni Mai, ni Seto Kaiba qui venait de s'avancer en personne pour clôturer le tournoi. Non. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Pas sur Mana qui sautillait à ses côtés. Sur lui. Aussitôt, Yûgi lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, lui transmettant tout son bonheur quant à sa réussite. Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand, pour la première fois, il vit un grand et authentique sourire de la part de son correspondant. Un court instant, il eut l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour deux, juste lui, Yami, et son sourire.

\- Viens, le pressa Mana en lui saisissant la main, le coupant de ce moment inouï. On va aller l'attendre pour être les premiers à le féliciter.

Sans attendre sa réponse, comme toujours, elle le tira à sa suite.

* * *

\- Yami !

Mana sauta littéralement sur son meilleur ami. Vu l'énergie qu'elle y mit, Yûgi craignit un instant qu'elle ne le fasse tomber à la renverse, mais le jeune homme la rattrapa habilement avec la force de l'expérience.

\- J'étais sure que tu gagnerais ! Tu as été brillant !

\- Merci, Mana, répondit Yami en la laissant le martyriser un instant.

Puis il la repoussa doucement et la jeune fille fila vers Mai, qui arrivait derrière lui, pour lui faire subir le même traitement. Le Roi des Jeux, lui, se dirigea lentement vers Yûgi.

\- Félicitation. Tu as été… incroyable, balbutia celui-ci. Je savais que tu étais fort, mais pas à ce point-là !

Yami balaya son compliment d'un petit signe de main mais Yûgi vit bien, à son sourire maintenant redevenu invisible, qu'il était heureux.

\- Tu crois pouvoir me battre un jour ? le défia-t-il gentiment.

\- Aucune chance, répondit à sa place Makuba, qui venait de surgir de nulle part. Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

Yûgi baissa le regard, soudainement très mal à l'aise. Makuba ne semblait vraiment pas l'apprécier et ne se privait pas pour le lui faire remarquer. Il le toisait de nouveau comme s'il allait le torturer la seconde suivante.

\- Je doute qu'il arrive à la cheville de qui que ce soit, intervint une seconde voix, plus grave.

Seto Kaiba venait de faire son entrée et le toisait de haut. Yûgi trembla légèrement, paralysé par la prestance du milliardaire. S'il avait pensé que son frère était effrayant, il s'était trompé. Ce patron était dix fois pire. En plus de le dominer de plusieurs têtes, il arborait cet air arrogant qui le faisait se sentir comme un moins que rien. C'est alors qu'il vit Yami s'avancer devant lui, comme pour se mettre entre eux.

\- Il est très doué, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide. Il pourrait t'étonner, Seto.

Yûgi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Yami le défendait. Ce n'était pas seulement des mots sur un écran, mais des mots bien réels, qui plus est adressés à l'un de ses proches, et pas des moindres.

\- Laisse, c'est pas grave… tenta-t-il, mais son correspondant l'ignora, défiant le grand brun en face de lui.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard avant que Seto ne se détourne d'eux, non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais au jeune homme. Rien dans son expression ne laissait percevoir qu'il avait abandonné le combat silencieux, c'était plutôt comme s'il s'en était lassé et avait décidé, en adulte mature qu'il était, qu'il avait mieux à faire que perdre du temps avec ces enfantillages. Néanmoins satisfait, Yami se retourna vers Yûgi.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux.

\- Yami ! Les journalistes t'attendent ! aboya Seto qui s'éloignait déjà.

Le Roi des Jeux leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui détendit légèrement Yûgi. Puis, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Mana et Mai, qui discutaient gaiement, leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, le petit groupe fut assailli de toute part par des journalistes un peu trop enthousiastes. Tous voulaient recueillirent les témoignages des deux finalistes pour les retransmettre en direct au monde entier. Yûgi réussit tentant tant bien que mal à s'extirper de la cohue. Cependant, il ne fut pas laissé tranquille bien longtemps. Une jeune présentatrice et un cameraman se détachèrent bientôt de la foule et se concentrèrent sur lui.

\- Myori Kaoka, pour CV News, se présenta la journaliste. Vous êtes un ami de Yami Sennen ? Avez-vous un commentaire à faire sur sa victoire ?

Elle se mit à enchaîner les questions à un rythme effréné, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre ou même de cligner des yeux. Il resta là, figé, totalement incapable de parler. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être pris pour cible dans tout ce tapage médiatique. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisait sursauter. Il tourna la tête et vit Yami qui était apparu près de lui il ne savait comment. Sa présence le réconforta instantanément.

\- Laissez-le tranquille. Il n'a rien à vous dire, dit-il avec une pointe de menace dans la voix.

Aussitôt, toute l'attention se reporta sur lui et Yûgi put de nouveau respirer. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait sans son intervention. Ne pouvant pas le remercier de vive voix, il prit un instant sa manche et la serra silencieusement avant de s'empresser de la lâcher. Sa peau état si chaude contre la sienne.

Yûgi sentit alors son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Soulagé d'avoir une bonne raison de s'éloigner, il s'excusa d'un regard après de Yami avant de quitter la foule pour décrocher.

\- _Yûgi_ ! hurla la voix de Joey depuis l'autre bout de la ligne.

Le jeune homme grimaça et éloigna le combiné de son oreille.

\- Doucement, Joey. Pas la peine de crier comme ça…

\- _Comment tu as pu nous cacher ça ?!_ répliqua son ami, à peine moins fort.

\- Cacher quoi ?

\- _Que tu connaissais Yami Sennen !_

Il ouvrit grands les yeux. Son ami devait être en train de regarder la remise des prix à la télé et avait dû l'apercevoir en compagnie du Roi des Jeux.

\- Euh… c'est récent, bredouilla-t-il, se sentant un peu coupable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yami, Mai, Seto et Makuba, mitraillés par les journalistes environnants. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, son ami leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un micro-sourire. Yûgi rosit légèrement et se détourna. Il n'avait même pas suivi ce que lui racontait Joey à toute vitesse.

\- Écoute, Joey. Il faut que j'y aille, le coupa-t-il. On parlera de tout ça plus tard, ok ?

\- _Quoi… non !_

Mais Yûgi lui raccrocha au nez avant de soupirer.

\- Tout va bien ? fit Mana en apparaissant à ses côtés.

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il rapidement. Juste une petite crise de la part d'un de mes amis. Un fan de Yami.  
La bouche de Mana forma un O de compréhension avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être ami avec une star, rit-elle. Tu aurais dû voir au lycée quand son nom à commencer à être connu. Il était tellement énervé que personne ne l'a approché pendant trois jours de peur de subir ses foudres.

\- Il n'a pas l'air mal à l'aise devant les journalistes en tout cas, lui fit remarquer Yûgi.

Le Roi des Jeux répondait aux questions qui lui étaient posées avec toute la prestance qui le caractérisait. Malgré l'effervescence, il maîtrisait les conversations, ne se laissant ni influencer ni démonter par les journalistes. Yûgi ne savait vraiment pas comment il faisait pour être si calme.

\- Il déteste tout ça mais il s'y plie pour faire plaisir à Seto, répondit Mana avec un petit sourire compatissant. Et puis, il faut bien assumer son titre.

Il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil sceptique. Cela sembla beaucoup amuser la jeune fille.

\- Yami est un grand solitaire de base. Souvent, il fait parler les autres en premier afin de pouvoir avoir la maîtrise de la discussion. C'est exactement comme ça qu'il procède lors de ses apparitions publiques. Tu sais, une question à laquelle on répond par une question jusqu'à ce qu'on oublie de qu'on voulait savoir.

\- Oui, je connais, avoua Yûgi avec un petit sourire désabusé.

L'interview dura au moins une heure avant que finalement Seto ne mette fin au tumulte des journalistes. Yûgi et Mana les avaient abandonnés, s'ennuyant ferme, et étaient allés s'acheter quelque chose à manger pour patienter, installés un peu à l'écart. C'est avec un profond soupir que Yami se laissa tomber gracieusement à leurs côtés et s'allongea dans l'herbe.

\- Tu as enfin fini ? s'amusa Mana en s'allongeant sur le ventre de façon à voir son visage.

Son interlocuteur lui répondit par un simple grognement en posant son bras sur ses yeux. La jeune fille rit et fouilla un instant dans sa poche avant de lui tendre un portable dernier cri.

\- Tiens, tu le droit de le récupérer.

\- Quelle générosité, maugréa Yami en le prenant.

Yûgi ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je suis déçue que le tournoi soit fini quand même… fit Mana en portant un doigt pensif à ses lèvres. Ça passe toujours à toute allure. Yûgi, il faudra absolument que l'on se revoie après ça !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, heureux.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Super ! Je suis impatiente ! Il faudrait qu'on aille se manger quelque chose et il faudrait que tu me dises ce que…

\- Mana, baisse d'un ton, par pitié.

La fautive adressa un regard lourd de reproches absolument pas convaincant à son meilleur ami. De toute façon celui-ci ne l'aurait pas remarqué, ses yeux rubis étant braqués vers le ciel.

\- Ce que tu peux être soupe-au-lait quand tu manques de sommeil !

Elle avait raison. Les traits de Yami étaient tirés et, s'il n'avait pas de cernes, cela ne tarderait pas à arriver.

\- C'est toi qui me fatigues.

Yûgi se sentit d'abord blessé par cette remarque destinée à Mana, mais il remarqua bien vite le sourire en coin qui ornait les lèvres de Yami. Il ne devait pas être sérieux et c'est pour cela que la jeune fille restait aussi sereine avec lui. Il secoua la tête avant de soudainement se rendre compte que Mana lui parlait. Il reprit tant bien que mal les rênes de la conversation.

Ils discutèrent tous les deux un long moment avant que, finalement, ils ne soient interrompus par l'arrivée de Makuba. Yûgi se tendit mais le jeune garçon ne lui porta aucune attention. Il alla droit vers Yami, qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis un moment.

\- Il s'est endormi, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est impossible.

Yûgi se pencha légèrement pour le voir et fit la même constatation. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine un peu à la manière d'une momie, sa respiration régulière. Mais son visage n'était pas tout à fait détendu, ses sourcils demeuraient froncés. Makuba le saisit par l'épaule et le secoua.

\- Debout, Yami. Tu dormiras à la maison.

Dans son sommeil, le Roi des Jeux se défit de sa prise et lui tourna le dos en se retournant.

\- Yami !

Pas de réponse.

\- Yami !

Cette fois, un grondement se fit entendre.

\- Debout !

\- Pas la peine de hurler.

Il se redressa lentement et se remit sur ses pieds en époussetant ses vêtements, visiblement agacé d'avoir été dérangé.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi un peu.

Yûgi faillit rire en voyant Yami prendre encore plus son temps qu'auparavant. Du coin de l'œil, celui-ci laissa transpercer son amusement, avant de redevenir sérieux et de soupirer en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- À la prochaine Yûgi. Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra.


	9. Curiosité

**Chapitre 9 :** **Curiosité**

Deux jours plus tard, Yûgi eut la surprise de voir tous ses amis débarquer à la boutique de jeux de son grand-père.

\- Yûgi ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu mes appels ?! s'insurgea Joey dès qu'il le vit.

Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il l'avait fait exactement pour éviter d'avoir la conversation qui allait suivre. Sans répondre à sa question, il les conduisit tous dans le salon et alla chercher de quoi boire et grignoter.

\- Alors ! Raconte-nous tout ! sautilla Joey alors que Téa commençait à faire le service. Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour approcher Yami Sennen au point de passer à la télé avec lui ?

Yûgi rougit au souvenir de la main du Roi des Jeux sur son épaule.

\- Eh bien… vous savez je parle beaucoup avec un joueur de Duel de Monstres en ligne.

\- Oui, le Pharaon, compléta Tristan avec une note de mépris quant au pseudonyme utilisé.

\- C'est Yami.

Les trois amis restèrent stupéfaits.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Joey en cillant plusieurs fois pour se remettre de son choc.

\- Oui. On s'est rencontré par hasard le premier jour et on a fait officiellement connaissance.

\- Tu en as de la chance ! Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu y aller ! Si j'avais su que j'aurais pu rencontrer le Roi des Jeux et pas seulement parmi des centaines d'autres fans, j'aurais abandonné ma mère et Sérénity pour te coller aux basques.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans son cou, un peu honteux de constater qu'il était soulagé que Joey ait été occupé. Jamais il n'aurait réussi à discuter avec Yami avec son ami à ses côtés : le connaissant, il aurait monopolisé la parole et l'attention et lui serait resté en retrait alors que sa rencontre avec le Pharaon était bien plus importante pour lui que sa rencontre avec le Roi des Jeux. De plus, il savait que son correspondant n'appréciait pas beaucoup son meilleur ami, bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu de contact depuis que le blond avait tenté de se faire passer pour Yûgi.

\- Il faut que tu nous racontes en détail tout ce que vous avez fait, continua Joey, le tirant de ses pensées.

Yûgi soupira. Il n'y couperait pas.

Après une longue discussion avec ses amis sur le tournoi de la Kaiba Corp, Yami, les différents autres concurrents qu'il avait pu croiser et son duel contre Mako Tsunami, le petit groupe décida d'aller manger un morceau ensemble à l'extérieur. Yûgi était soulagé de sortir de chez lui, où Joey aurait pu contacter le Pharaon sans lui demander son avis. Heureusement, celui-ci ne s'était pas connecté à son ordinateur et lui-même avait réussi à convaincre ses amis qu'il était occupé et donc impossible à contacter. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à refréner les questions un peu trop personnelles qu'ils avaient posées sur Yami. Mais il avait dans un même temps fait un constat qui l'avait un peu attristé : il en savait toujours très peu sur son correspondant. Ils avaient voulu savoir où il habitait, s'il avait des frères et sœurs, ce qu'il comptait faire comme études... Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il connaissait sa façon d'agir, de penser, mais il ne savait rien de son passé ou de sa vie en général. Le Pharaon était très secret, et Yami encore plus. Il en venait même à jalouser un peu Mana.

* * *

Yûgi revenait de la supérette, dans laquelle il avait dû effectuer des courses de dernières minutes pour le repas du soir. Il faisait bon et, pour profiter de ses dernières heures de vacances, il décida de faire un petit détour sur le chemin de sa maison pour longer la rivière qui traversait la ville. Flânant, il observait le soleil décliner à l'horizon et les oiseaux danser dans le ciel en piaillant. Il aimait beaucoup ce moment de la journée, où lumière et ombre se mêlaient.

Son regard fut attiré par une silhouette, assise dans l'herbe, au bord de l'eau. Il continua de marcher avant de reconnaître la coiffure si particulière de cette personne et de se figer sur place.

\- Yami ? s'exclama-t-il.

Mais l'autre ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il resta un instant indécis. Malgré l'heure tardive, ils n'avaient encore échangé aucun message ce jour-là, ou plutôt, Yami n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Yûgi était presque soulagé de voir que rien ne lui était arrivé. Il était également heureux car, si Yami se trouvait ici, à Domino, c'est forcement qu'il habitait dans les parages.

Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers lui. Yami n'esquissa pas un geste, totalement inconscient de sa présence. Hésitant sur la façon d'attirer son attention sans lui faire peur, Yûgi tendit la main vers lui pour lui signaler sa présence. Celle-ci avait presque atteint son épaule quand la main de Yami surgit et enserra violemment son poignet. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur tandis que son ami braquait sur lui un regard surpris.

\- Yûgi ?

Il le relâcha immédiatement et ôta les écouteurs qui obstruaient ses oreilles. La musique était suffisamment forte pour que Yûgi puisse l'entendre malgré la distance qui les séparait. Ce n'était pas un bon signe.

\- Je suis désolé, reprit Yami. Tu m'as surpris.

\- C'est ma faute, sourit le jeune homme en prenant place près de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

\- Je m'ennuie, répondit très sérieusement Yami alors que son regard se portait de nouveau sur l'eau qui coulait devant lui.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? demanda Yûgi en fronçant les sourcils.

Yami ne répondit pas, aussi en déduit-il que cela devait faire un sacré bout de temps. Cela mit le plus jeune un peu mal à l'aise et il mit une longue minute à briser le silence, en se tordant les mains.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Non. Je m'ennuie.

Sa réponse rapide ne fit qu'accentuer son mal-être. Yami était définitivement de méchante humeur.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ? Un jeu auquel jouer ? Un livre à lire ? Une personne à voir ?

\- Si, mais je n'ai pas envie.

Yûgi ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

Il lui montra son sac de courses.

\- Ton grand-père doit t'attendre.

\- Je préfère rester parler avec toi.

\- Et t'ennuyer avec moi ?

Yûgi pinça les lèvres devant son ton mordant. Il devait trouver un sujet de conversation pour le dérider un peu. Yami était le Pharaon, il réagissait d'une manière ou d'une autre comme lui, écran ou pas écran. Et c'était peut-être l'occasion pour lui poser des questions. Mais étant donné son humeur, pour qu'il y réponde, il devait piquer son intérêt et, pour cela, rien ne valait un petit jeu.

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottements, durant lesquelles Yami resta totalement immobile, le visage impassible. Puis il se tourna vers lui.

\- À quoi ?  
Yûgi esquissa un sourire. Il avait réussi.

\- Tour à tour, on se pose des questions de culture générale. Celui qui se trompe devrait répondre à n'importe quelle question posée par l'autre. Avec un joker pour ne pas répondre.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Yami en se redressant. Commence.

La partie s'engagea donc. Ils commencèrent par des questions relativement simples et les compliquèrent au fur et à mesure. Ils variaient les thèmes afin de se surprendre l'un l'autre : il y eut bien évidemment les Duels de Monstres, les jeux en général, mais aussi des questions d'histoire-géographie, de biologie et même de politique. Yûgi estimait avoir un assez bon niveau de culture, mais il n'arrivait pas à coincer Yami. Il semblait incollable sur bien des sujets, en particulier ceux qui touchaient à l'histoire et à la psychologie. Yûgi était cependant heureux, car son correspondant s'était détendu et souriait maintenant avec malice.

Yûgi fut le premier à se tromper, sur une question de physique, et l'interrogatoire commença. Yami lui posa des questions plutôt étranges, pas vraiment personnelles. Certaines le firent même rire. Par exemple, il voulut savoir comment il dépenserait ses gains s'il venait à gagner au loto, ou comment il réagirait s'il se retrouvait face à des extraterrestres armés de parapluies roses. Malgré ses réponses alambiquées et pas vraiment sérieuses, Yûgi était persuadé que son ami tirait des conclusions de ses paroles, même si lui était incapable de voir quoi.

Lorsque Yami finit par se tromper, ce fut à son tour de poser des questions. L'autre répondit volontiers mais Yûgi ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il semblait considérer chacune de ses questions, comme s'il essayait d'y trouver un sens caché.

\- Tu sais, tu ne trouveras rien de plus dans mes questions que ce qu'elles sont, s'amusa-t-il alors que Yami réfléchissait un peu trop à son interrogation sur ce qu'il comptait faire après le lycée.

Yami lui jeta un regard mutin. Yûgi haussa un sourcil, étonné, avant de secouer la tête en voyant que Yami cherchait seulement à l'embêter. Démasqué, celui-ci le poussa légèrement du coude pour le taquiner.

\- On dirait pas, mais en fait tu es un vrai gamin, non ? rit Yûgi en le poussant à son tour.

\- Disons que j'aime jouer. Et à tes dépens, c'est encore bien plus amusant.

Yûgi leva les yeux au ciel et la partie reprit, plus détendue qu'avant. Yûgi apprit plein de petites choses sur son ami, ce qui le ravit. Cependant, l'atmosphère s'alourdit légèrement quand il lui demanda comment il s'entendait avec ses parents.

\- Je vais utiliser mon véto pour cette question, décréta Yami en détournant les yeux, soudain moins joyeux.

\- D'accord… répondit Yûgi, un peu surpris.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, parmi toutes les questions, c'était celles-ci qu'il avait choisi d'esquiver, mais il n'insista pas. Après tout, c'était pour éviter les malaises entre eux qu'il avait proposé l'idée du joker. Il invita rapidement Yami à poser la question de culture suivante et le détourna ainsi des pensées sombres qui semblaient l'avoir envahi.

Finalement, alors que le soleil avait presque disparu à l'horizon, ils mirent fin à leur jeu. Ils se relevèrent et échangèrent encore quelques mots avant de finalement se séparer, chacun partant dans une direction différente.

Yûgi était sur un petit nuage. Il était euphorique à l'idée que son correspondant vive dans la même ville que lui. Cela voulait dire qu'ils pourraient non seulement se parler virtuellement mais aussi se revoir et passer du temps l'un avec l'autre. Après leur rencontre et maintenant qu'il avait passé du temps seul à seul avec lui, il avait envie que cela se reproduise. Discuter avec lui via un ordinateur ou un téléphone était vraiment bien, mais le voir évoluer devant lui, voir son visage se modifier très légèrement en fonction de ses émotions, était quelque chose de bien plus satisfaisant.

Quelques minutes seulement après leur séparation, il reçut un message de Yami.

Pharaon : _Tu t'es trompé 13 fois, moi_ _6_ _. J'ai gagné._

Il ne put réprimer un grand sourire.

Hikari : _Frimeur._

Et il rentra chez lui en sautillant de bonheur.

* * *

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Yûgi eut beaucoup de mal à se replonger dans sa routine scolaire. Il n'avait jamais été un élève très assidu, mais à présent, il lui semblait falloir développer un effort colossal pour rester concentré toute une journée et, le soir, il n'avait aucune envie de se pencher sur ses devoirs. Ses pensées ne cessaient de vagabonder, passant d'un sujet à un autre à une vitesse hallucinante. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elles venaient se fixer sur Yami ou quelque chose qu'il lui avait dit. Néanmoins, quand il en fit part à son correspondant suite à un examen raté en beauté, celui-ci se chargea de lui remonter les bretelles. Pas méchamment, mais néanmoins fermement. Yûgi savait qu'il accordait une très haute importance à la réussite scolaire et se sentit un peu honteux. Cependant il devait reconnaître qu'il faisait assez peu d'efforts ces derniers temps et se promit – lui promit – de se concentrer en cours.

Dès lors, il se sentit presque suivi à la trace : chaque midi, Yami voulait avoir un plan détaillé de ce qu'il avait fait en cours et, le soir, il s'assurait que ces devoirs soient bien faits. Le point positif c'est qu'ainsi il pouvait parfois l'aider lorsqu'il butait sur un exercice et que lui ne culpabilisait plus lorsqu'il quittait ses cahiers pour faire autre chose. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien, car il fallait dire que son grand-père était rarement ferme avec lui en ce qui concernait ses notes et, même si ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe qu'il traversait, un peu d'autorité ne lui faisait pas de mal.

\- Tu vas passer premier de la classe si tu continues comme ça, le charia un jour Joey alors que le jeune homme avait été envoyé résoudre un exercice au tableau et l'avait fait sans le moindre souci.

\- Je n'ai pas été très sérieux ces derniers temps…

\- Ouais, ton 15 sur 100 en géographie ?

\- Tu peux te moquer, Joey, tu as eu 12, rétorqua Téa, qui, elle, était très fière que son meilleur ami s'investisse à l'école.

\- Donc j'ai décidé de me reprendre, continua Yûgi.

\- Comment t'as fait pour te souvenir de la méthode ? demanda Tristan, qui fixait son cahier comme si la solution lui paraissait impossible à trouver.

\- C'est assez simple en fait, répondit le jeune homme. Yami m'a donné un moyen mnémotechnique pour que…

\- Yami ? le coupa Joey.

\- Euh… oui, répondit Yugi en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est un intello lui aussi !

Téa poussa un petit soupir exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je crois que si ? se risqua Yûgi avec un petit sourire crispé.

\- Dire que je croyais qu'il était comme nous, fit Joey avec une moue déçue.

Yûgi rit tandis que Téa le rabrouait. Yami n'était pas vraiment comme eux, quel que soit le sens qu'on donnait à ce terme. Yami était… il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Mais Yami était différent.


	10. Inconscience

**Chapitre 10 :** **Inconscience**

Yûgi courrait sous la pluie battante. Une fois de plus, il avait oublié son parapluie et allait rentrer chez lui trempé des pieds à la tête. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, ce qui rendait son trajet d'autant plus difficile.

Il tournait au détour d'un muret, heureux d'être presque arrivé chez lui, quand il se figea subitement, dérapant à moitié sous le poids de son sac de cours. Là, face contre terre, un jeune homme était étendu sur le sol. Immobile, il semblait à peine respirer. Il ne mit qu'une demi-seconde à réagir et à se précipiter à ses côtés.

\- Vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il en le secouant doucement par une épaule.

N'obtenant pas le moindre signe de vie, il le retourna avec précaution et son cœur rata un battement. C'était Yami. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement avec ses cheveux trempés collant à son visage mais c'était bien lui.

\- Yami ! cria-t-il, tapotant ses joues dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Réponds ! Réponds, s'il te plaît !

Mais son ami n'esquissa pas un geste. Sa peau était glacée, ses yeux clos.

Tétanisé, Yûgi tira son téléphone portable avant de se souvenir que celui-ci n'avait plus de batterie. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré autour de lui à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait appeler du secours, mais ils étaient seuls.

\- Yami, réveille-toi !

Il décida de le ramener chez lui, à une centaine de mètres de là : il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner au milieu de la rue, même pour quelques instants. Il allait mourir s'il ne se réchauffait pas très vite. Rassemblant les maigres forces de ses bras, il le hissa du mieux qu'il put sur son dos et reprit son chemin péniblement.

\- Grand-père ! cria-t-il en poussant la porte du magasin de jouets de la famille.

Salomon apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son petit fils et l'inconnu qu'il portait.

\- Yûgi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Aide-moi, grand-père ! souffla le jeune homme, à bout de forces. Il a besoin de soins et vite !

Le vieil homme se précipita pour l'aider et le déchargea de son fardeau. Ils l'installèrent avec précaution sur le canapé du salon.

\- Yûgi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est Yami, répondit le garçon en secouant la tête. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans la rue.

Il posa sa main sur le front de son ami, dégageant au passage quelques mèches brunes qui lui collaient à la peau. Il était affreusement pâle.

\- Il a de la fièvre, dit-il, inquiet, en levant les yeux vers son grand-père.

\- Va chercher des couvertures et enlève lui ses vêtements mouillés pour que son état n'empire pas. Je vais appeler le médecin.

Yûgi ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de son ami mais, la santé de celui-ci étant en jeu, il ne mit que quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons et de courir à l'étage chercher des serviettes et des couvertures.

Puis sans s'attarder sur le fait qu'il déshabillait son ami, il s'empressa de le débarrasser de ses vêtements humides. Malgré sa gêne, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler et ce qu'il vit le glaça. Un peu partout sur le corps de Yami courraient de fines cicatrices rosées. Rangeant ça dans un coin de sa tête, car ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser des questions, il l'enveloppa dans les couvertures et commença immédiatement à le frictionner pour le réchauffer.

\- Le médecin arrive tout de suite, dit Salomon en pénétrant de nouveau dans la pièce. Tu devrais aller te sécher si tu ne veux pas être malade toi aussi !

Yûgi protesta un instant avant qu'il ne se réveille, mais finit par obéir. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Il ne tremblait pas de froid mais d'inquiétude. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, son estomac était noué, et des milliers de pensées, toutes concernant Yami, tournaient dans son esprit, lui donnant mal à la tête. Il était plus que simplement inquiet. Qu'était-il arrivé à Yami ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu connaissance ? Était-il gravement malade ? Et toutes ses cicatrices, d'où venaient-elles ?

Lorsqu'il redescendit, quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin était déjà au chevet de l'inconscient. Pour être arrivé aussi vite, il devait être en visite dans le quartier.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a, docteur ? demanda Yûgi en se tordant les mains.

\- Une forte fièvre et une hypothermie, déclara le professionnel d'un ton grave. Il semblerait qu'il ait été soumis à un stress intense et sa sortie par ce temps n'a pas dû aider son état. Je vais lui prescrire des médicaments, mais il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos avant de totalement se rétablir.

Yûgi prit place au côté du malade alors que son grand-père discutait plus avant avec le médecin. Il prit sa main et la serra doucement dans la sienne sans détacher son regard des yeux clos de Yami. Heureusement qu'il l'avait trouvé, sinon qui aurait pu dire ce qu'il serait advenu de lui. Il entendit vaguement la porte calquer.

\- Yûgi ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé inanimé dans la rue, déclara le jeune homme, ignorant la question. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors !

\- Tu as bien fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons nous occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui. Est-ce que tu sais s'il a de la famille à prévenir ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Yûgi songea immédiatement à Mana et aux frères Kaiba mais il ne savait pas comment les contacter. Il se leva et fouilla dans les poches de Yami à la recherche de son téléphone portable, dans lequel seraient sans doute enregistrés les numéros, mais il ne l'avait pas sur lui.

Yûgi et Salomon décidèrent finalement de monter le garçon à l'étage, dans la chambre du plus jeune. Celui-ci avait insisté pour lui laisser son lit, affirmant qu'il dormirait sur le futon qu'il utilisait quand Joey venait dormir à la maison. Son grand-père avait fini par accepter, se rangeant à l'avis du garçon qui affirmait qu'il faudrait du calme au malade pour se rétablir et que rester dans le salon n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, pour eux comme pour lui. Rougissant, il lui avait passé l'un de ses pyjamas, malheureusement un peu petit. Ce faisant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, à sa grande honte, de contempler le corps parfaitement sculpté et totalement dépourvu du moindre poil. Il n'y avait que ses cicatrices qui brisaient l'harmonie de sa silhouette. Mais son esprit pratique avait repris le dessus sur ses divagations et l'avait de nouveau couvert aussi chaudement que possible.

Yûgi ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ces devoirs ce soir-là, se contentant de rester assis au chevet de Yami, en silence. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Yami ne serait pas content de le voir délaisser ses exercices, mais tant pis. Il s'endormit vers trois heures du matin, sans que celui-ci ne bouge le moindre cil.

Le lendemain matin, il mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Quand ce fut chose faite, il bondit sur ses pieds et alla vérifier l'état du malade. Toujours aussi immobiles, ses traits semblaient néanmoins un peu plus détendus que la veille. À moins que ce soit lui qui ne l'imagine. Il toucha son front et sourit en constatant que sa température avait légèrement baissé.

\- Bonjour, grand-père, lança-t-il en dévalant les escaliers qui conduisait au rez-de-chaussée.

Celui-ci était occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour, Yûgi. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il n'avait pas raté les cernes qui s'étalaient sous les yeux améthyste de son petit-fils. Celui-ci força un sourire en s'installant à table.

\- Oui. La fièvre de Yami a diminué, j'espère qu'il se réveillera bientôt, ajouta-t-il avec optimisme.

\- Je vais lui amener ses médicaments et m'occuper de lui. Tu dois te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard au lycée.

Yûgi cilla. Il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à laisser Yami seul pour aller assister à des cours aussi longs que barbants. Il ne pourrait pas les suivre en le sachant plongé dans l'inconscience. Il voulait être là quand il ouvrirait les yeux.

\- Vas-y, lui ordonna doucement mais fermement Salomon. Ça ne sert à rien de rester près de lui toute la journée à attendre. Je te préviendrais s'il se réveille. Il sera encore là à ton retour.

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de penser que son grand-père le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, le remercia, et accéléra le mouvement. En allant chercher ses affaires de cours, il passa voir une dernière fois le malade avant de partir en courant, une boule à l'estomac.

Dans la cour du lycée, il retrouva ses amis, Joey, Tristan et Téa, qui discutaient tranquillement. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe.

\- Hey, Yûgi ? Ça va ? demanda Téa. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Le jeune homme, perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait empêcher de songer à Yami. L'inquiétude le tiraillait toujours et il devait se retenir de repartir en courant jusqu'à chez lui.

\- Tout va bien, sourit-il finalement, remarquant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Je manque un peu de sommeil, c'est tout.

\- Yûgi, tu ne nous berneras pas, intervint Joey en fronçant les sourcils. Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe !

Le jeune homme songea un instant à nier mais l'émotion le submergea et il sentit ses traits se décomposer alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il les essuya rapidement mais pas assez pour qu'elles ne passent inaperçues.

\- Yûgi, s'exclama Téa. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- C'est Yami… murmura le garçon entre deux sanglots silencieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! gronda Tristan en brandissant le poing. Il va me le payer, je te le dis !

\- Il n'a rien fait ! cria Yûgi. Il… il est juste…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et raconta en quelques mots l'état dans lequel se trouvait son correspondant. Cela calma instantanément Tristan et Joey, qui prirent un air affligé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yûgi, tenta de le réconforter Téa en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien de grave. Il va vite se remettre.

\- Oui, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être malade…

Yûgi n'écouta pas la suite de ces paroles réconfortantes. Il devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas faire demi-tour et retourner aussi vite que possible auprès de Yami.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, il n'écouta pas le moindre mot de ses cours. Même lorsqu'il y prêtait réellement attention, cela ne durait que de courtes minutes avant qu'il ne retombe dans l'angoisse sourde qui l'habitait. Régulièrement, en toute discrétion, il jetait un coup d'oeil à son téléphone portable afin de vérifier si son grand-père n'avait pas cherché à le joindre. Mais les heures passaient et il n'y avait toujours rien.

À midi, Joey tenta de lui proposer une partie de Duel de Monstres pour lui changer les idées mais cela ne fit que raviver la douleur de son ami. Pour lui, ce jeu serait à présent lié à Yami et penser à l'un revenait à penser à l'autre. Il se mura dans le silence, sa main crispée sur son téléphone, sous le regard meurtri de ses amis. Il ne toucha pas non plus à son déjeuner, malgré l'insistance de Téa.

Le soir, il attendit tant bien que mal Téa qui avait proposé de l'accompagner sur une partie de chemin. D'ordinaire, cela lui faisait très plaisir mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer le plus vite possible.

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Téa alors qu'ils marchaient en silence.

\- Oui. Il compte énormément pour moi, admit Yûgi.

\- Je m'en doutais. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil, même lorsque ton grand-père a été admis à l'hôpital il y a deux ans.

Yûgi grimaça à ce souvenir. Il avait vécu l'une des pires semaines de sa vie à cette époque, persuadé que son grand-père allait mourir d'une infection pulmonaire et qu'il allait se retrouver seul. À cette époque, il n'était pas encore ami avec Joey et Tristan et seul Téa et son grand-père comptait un tant soit peu pour lui.

\- Il va se réveiller, reprit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui. Il est la personne qui me connaît le mieux…

Il lui lança un petit regard d'excuse lui signifiant que, malgré ses paroles, leur amitié de longue date lui importait beaucoup.

Ils arrivèrent au croisement où ils se séparaient habituellement.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, lui dit-elle avant de lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement et de s'en aller.

Dès qu'elle eut tourné au coin de la rue, Yûgi se mit à courir. Il salua rapidement son grand-père, occupé à la boutique avec des clients, et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui conduisaient à sa chambre, le cœur battant. Rien n'avait bougé. Le malade était toujours à la même place.

\- J'aimerai tant que tu te réveilles, lui dit-il en déposant son sac.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Déprimé, il s'installa à son bureau et commença à faire ses devoirs. Mais il n'arriva pas à se concentrer et finit par abandonner. Il s'installa au pied du lit, et s'y recroquevilla, les yeux rivés sur Yami.

Vers minuit, Yûgi s'extirpa de son futon pour descendre prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine. En remontant, il eut l'immense surprise de trouver Yami assis dans le lit, ses yeux se promenant dans la pièce, visiblement perdu.

\- Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé un peu trop fort et s'empressa d'entrer pour refermer la porte et ne pas déranger le sommeil de son grand-père. Un grand sourire aux lèvres et le cœur infiniment plus léger, il s'approcha de l'adolescent, qui avait braqué sur lui deux yeux absolument magnifiques.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ne répondit pas.

\- Je t'ai trouvé inanimé dans la rue hier soir. Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Yami.

Il baissa les yeux et sembla se figer en avisant qu'il ne portait pas ses vêtements.

\- Tu étais trempé alors… commença Yûgi.

\- Est-ce que tu les as vues ? le coupa Yami d'un ton froid qui le fit frissonner.

Il parlait de ses cicatrices, c'était évident. Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Je ne te poserais pas de questions, promit-il alors qu'un long silence s'installait entre eux. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

Yami lui adressa un regard reconnaissant avant de soupirer.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Je vais y aller.

\- Non non non, s'exclama Yûgi en le repoussa contre le matelas alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement pour sortir du lit. Tu dois encore te reposer. Tu es resté inconscient pendant deux jours !

Cette nouvelle lui fit perdre toute résistance et il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Deux jours… Seto va me tuer.

Amusé, Yûgi prit son téléphone et le lui tendit.

\- Appelle-le et dis-lui que tu vas bien. Je n'ai pas trouvé le tien.

Yami secoua vivement la tête avant de fermer les yeux, une expression douloureuse se peignant sur son visage. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour d'eux. À cet instant, ce n'était plus le Roi des Jeux qui lui faisait face mais bel et bien le Pharaon. Yûgi ne put s'empêcher de saisir doucement sa main. Aussitôt, Yami rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et lui lança un regard surpris. C'était bien la première fois que Yûgi amorçait de lui-même un contact physique. Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Est-ce que… tu veux m'en parler ?

Il resta silencieux, attendant qu'il se décide.

\- On a eu une dispute assez violente.


	11. Passé trouble

**Chapitre 11 :** **Passé trouble**

Les yeux de Yami étaient braqués sur leurs mains jointes. Ils reflétaient un intense malaise qui incitait Yûgi à rester silencieux malgré son ardente envie de poser des questions. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le couper dans ses révélations et de le voir se refermer totalement.

\- Il y a deux jours, c'était mon anniversaire.

La grimace qu'il fit en prononçant le dernier mot dissuada Yûgi de le lui souhaiter.

\- Enfin, pas vraiment, mais tout comme.

Il allait dire quelque chose mais hésita et secoua doucement la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait aux prises avec ce qu'il allait lui révéler. Puis, son visage perdit toute trace d'émotion et il reprit d'une voix froide et détachée :

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie avant mes sept ans.

Yûgi frissonna en se rendant compte que le Pharaon avait de nouveau laissé place au Roi des Jeux.

\- Lorsque la police m'a trouvé, je n'étais personne. Je n'avais pas de nom, pas d'âge, pas d'identité. On a fait de ce jour mon anniversaire, à défaut d'autre chose. Je passe généralement cette journée enfermé dans ma chambre à ruminer.

Puis, ses yeux se firent expressifs. Yûgi resserra instinctivement sa prise sur sa main pour l'encourager.

\- Mais depuis quelques années, Seto s'en mêle.

Yami tourna nerveusement sa main dans celle de Yûgi, exposant son poignet. Le jeune homme sentit son souffle se couper en apercevant deux fines cicatrices en travers de celui-ci. Il en savait assez pour reconnaître les stigmates d'une tentative de suicide. Il leva vers lui des yeux épouvantés.

\- Il a trouvé un couteau dans ma chambre. Non, je n'allais pas recommencer, précisa-t-il d'une voix ferme alors que Yûgi ouvrait la bouche. Il a commencé à me prendre la tête et j'ai fini par quitter le manoir. Je n'ai pas pris mon portable puisqu'il pourrait me traquer comme il veut grâce au GPS, et j'ai évité les axes fréquentés pour les caméras. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé par la suite.

Yûgi prit une grande inspiration et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Yami. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais il n'osait pas. Il sentit son ami, droit comme un i, se détendre imperceptiblement.

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as traversé ou ce que tu vis en ce moment, mais je suis là pour toi si tu veux en parler.

\- Je t'en ai déjà dit beaucoup… c'est étonnamment facile de parler avec toi.

Cette fois, Yûgi passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne sut jamais où il avait trouvé l'audace de faire cela mais il s'en félicita quand Yami ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui, sa tête se posant mollement contre la sienne.

\- Tu as toujours été là pour moi. C'est mon tour, reprit Yûgi en savourant le contact.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son ami arborer un doux sourire qui fit naître quelques papillons dans son ventre. Il était vraiment beau lorsqu'il souriait.

\- Merci, Yûgi.

\- En attendant, tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux.

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Seto doit fulminer à l'heure qu'il est, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement. Je vais en entendre parler pendant des jours.

\- Tu restes au moins pour le reste de la nuit, rétorqua Yûgi en le relâchant, un peu à contrecœur. On ne doit prendre aucun risque avec ta santé.

Yami fit un vague signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il n'argumenterait pas avec lui. La fatigue semblait reprendre peu à peu ses droits sur lui.

\- Tu es bien trop gentil avec moi. Je vais te rendre ton lit.

\- Hors de question.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir par terre dans ta chambre.

\- Si.

\- Yûgi…

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir mais croisa les bras, campant sur ses positions en le défiant du regard.

\- Depuis quand es-tu si têtu ?

En effet, Yûgi se surprenait lui-même de l'assurance dont il faisait preuve avec Yami. Jusqu'ici lui faire face avait toujours été si compliqué. Mais d'un autre coté, avec une personnalité comme la sienne, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement : il en allait de sa santé.

\- Dans ce cas, proposa finalement Yami, brisant le silence dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés, voyons qui craquera le premier et s'endormira.

Yûgi lui lança un regard mutin et le poussa sur le lit avant de s'installer près de lui.

\- Défi relevé. Bonne nuit, Yami.

\- Bonne nuit, Yûgi.

* * *

Lorsque Yûgi commença à se réveiller le matin suivant, il se sentait étonnamment bien. Plongé dans un cocon de chaleur, il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Il se tendit subitement alors que les événements de la nuit lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il était étendu tout contre son ami, son dos appuyé contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait et se rabaissait doucement au rythme de sa respiration ensommeillée. L'un des bras de Yami traversait sa poitrine de long en large, sa main allant se loger tout près de son visage, le maintenant doucement mais fermement près de lui. Leurs jambes, recroquevillées, s'entremêlaient. Ils avaient sans doute dû s'endormir en même temps.

Yûgi en rougit furieusement. Il resta un instant paniqué, le cœur battant, se demandant comment se défaire de la prise de Yami sans le réveiller quand celui-ci remua très légèrement et vint enfouir son nez dans son cou. Ce contact électrisa le jeune homme qui ferma les yeux pour apprécier les doux frissons qui remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se sentait si bien, devait-il se dégager ? Peut-être pourrait-il faire semblant de dormir et laisser Yami gérer cela à son réveil ? Oui, c'était une bonne décision. Comme ça, il pourrait profiter un peu plus de cet instant plein de douceur. Se détendant de nouveau, il enroula ses propres bras autour de celui de Yami de façon à le maintenir en place. Il observa un court instant les cicatrices sur son poignet, juste devant ses yeux, avant de fermer les paupières.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Yami sembla émerger. Yûgi retint presque un soupir de désespoir en sentant les muscles derrière lui se tendre lentement, signe que le sommeil le désertait. Il s'obligea à respirer normalement et resta immobile. Il sentit nettement le cœur de son ami accélérer contre son dos lorsqu'il réalisait dans quelle position ils se trouvaient et ne put retenir un sourire. Heureusement, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Yami sembla rester un instant indécis avant de tenter de tirer doucement son bras de l'emprise de Yûgi. Le jeune homme était déçu mais le laissa partir sans opposer de résistance. Yami se détacha de lui, l'enjamba avec précaution et quitta le lit. Yûgi le regarda d'entre ses cils.

Il le vit parcourir la pièce obscure du regard avant de repérer ses vêtements, secs et pliés, posés sur un coffre. Il les passa en vitesse avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le lit et de s'accroupir à son niveau.

\- Yûgi, murmura-t-il doucement. Il faut que tu te réveilles, sinon tu vas être en retard au lycée.

Le jeune homme émit un grondement avant de cacher sa tête sous la couette pour cacher qu'il était déjà réveillé depuis un moment. Puis, comme si de rien était, il émergea et jeta un coup d'œil à Yami qui lui sourit doucement.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- 7h15.

Aussitôt, il fit mine d'être affolé et se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour se préparer. En vérité, il voulait simplement éviter de croiser le regard de Yami car il était persuadé que, si cela arrivait, il verrait clair dans son jeu.

\- Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? proposa Yugi en revenant de la salle de bain.

Yami l'avait attendu dans sa chambre.

\- Non, merci, répondit poliment Yami.

\- En fait ce n'était pas une question. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis je ne sais combien de temps alors viens.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine.

\- Bonjour les garçons, les salua Salomon. Comment allez-vous, jeune homme ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Yami.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur. Je vais mieux, merci. Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné.

\- Mais non, voyons. Les amis de Yûgi sont toujours les bienvenus ici.

Ils se mirent à table. Tout en discutant avec son grand-père, Yûgi s'assurait du coin de l'œil que son ami mange bien ce qu'il lui avait proposé. Il avait encore de nombreuses questions à lui poser, mais il ne voulait pas faire disparaître cette impression de bonheur qui semblait l'habiter. Il ne voulait pas le presser non plus. Plongé dans ses pensées, Yami devait sans doute repenser à ce qu'il lui avait révélé la veille.

\- Vous allez être en retard, annonça Salomon alors qu'ils avaient presque fini.

\- On se dépêche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux étaient sortis.

\- Ton lycée est loin d'ici ? demanda Yûgi.

\- Je vais rater le premier cours pour passer au Manoir chercher mes affaires, répondit Yami en haussant les épaules. Avec un peu de chance, je ne tomberai pas sur Seto ou Makuba avant ce soir.

Yami vivait avec les frères Kaiba. Yûgi l'avait déduit des révélations de la veille mais cela le surprenait tout de même. Ce que lui avait dit Yami soulevait tant de questions.

\- Je vais passer par là, déclara Yami en désignant une rue alors qu'ils arrivaient à un croisement.

Yûgi se stoppa et lui fit face.

\- Fais attention à toi, ordonna-t-il avec un sourire. Tu as bien pris tes médicaments ?

\- Oui. Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez toi.

Il planta ses prunelles rubis dans les siennes. Elles étaient sérieuses, et le plus petit n'aimait pas cela.

\- Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, le coupa-t-il. Cela peut attendre.

Avec un dernier remerciement, Yami s'en alla. Yûgi le regarda disparaître avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre son lycée.

* * *

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui, constata Joey à la pause.

Yûgi était arrivé au même moment que son professeur, et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de discuter avec ses amis.

\- Oui, répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Yami va beaucoup mieux, je suis soulagé !

\- Tant mieux ! fit Joey. Le Roi des Jeux va revenir dans la place.

\- Il t'a dit ce qui lui était arrivé ? demanda Téa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, répondit Yûgi avec sérieux.

\- Mais tu ne nous diras rien, continua Tristan avec un petit air triste.

\- Je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance. C'est comme si je révélai à n'importe qui ta situation familiale Joey, ajouta-t-il alors que son ami semblait vouloir protester.

Cela le fit taire instantanément. Il avait mis du temps avant de leur avouer qu'il vivait avec un père soûl et irritable à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit.

\- Quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes ? demanda finalement Téa. Nous sommes curieux de connaître celui qui arrive à accaparer ainsi toute ton attention.

Yûgi buta un instant sur ses paroles. Que voulait-elle dire ?

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Joey. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui demander un autographe en personne !

Son meilleur ami ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que ses amis accablent Yami de questions. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que celui-ci les accueille aussi bien qu'ils le pensaient. Surtout Joey, qui était déjà parti sur de mauvaises bases avec le Pharaon.

\- J'en parlerai avec lui, promis.

Il décida d'ailleurs d'envoyer un message à son ami.

Hikari : _Est-ce que tu as pu aller au lycée sans trop de problèmes ?_

Pharaon : _J'ai croisé Seto._

Yûgi grimaça.

Hikari : _Tu peux venir te réfugier à la maison si tu as besoin._

Pharaon : _Attention, je pourrais te prendre aux mots._

Yûgi ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en lisant cette réponse. Il avait apprécié passer quelques heures seul avec Yami et il regrettait qu'il ne se soit réveillé qu'au milieu de la nuit et qu'ils n'aient pu discuter qu'un peu. Il hésita un instant, incertain des sentiments qui naissaient en lui, avant de répondre.

Hikari : _Fais-le alors._

Il attendit avec angoisse une réponse mais il n'en reçut pas. Un peu déçu, il rangea son appareil.

* * *

Yûgi poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit. Lui et ses amis arrivaient en vue du portail quand une voix stridente s'éleva. Yûgi se figea en la reconnaissant. La seconde suivante, il se retrouva aux prises avec un câlin-écraseur.

\- Salut, Yûgi ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! Comment tu vas ? débita la responsable à toute vitesse sous le regard stupéfait du petit groupe d'amis et des élèves alentour.

Elle lui ébouriffa vivement les cheveux en riant.

\- Mana, bredouilla-t-il en tentant de se dégager. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Elle est pire qu'un pot de colle, fit une nouvelle voix derrière lui.

Yûgi sentit son cœur bondir littéralement dans sa poitrine et fit volte-face pour de se retrouver face à Yami, qui considérait la scène avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Joey hoqueter de stupeur à ses côtés mais l'ignora.

\- Yami !

\- J'ai lu votre conversation de ce midi, reprit Mana, s'attirant un regard noir du nouveau venu. Je ne sais pas trop le pourquoi du comment mais, vu sa tête ce matin, je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de le garder éloigné de Seto quelque temps.

Yûgi lança un regard amusé à Yami qui ferma les yeux, comme pour contrôler son agacement, mais le jeune homme décela autre chose dans son expression, une sorte d'amusement mêlé de gêne. Avait-il décidé d'accepter son invitation ?

\- Je te le confie, Yûgi, reprit Mana, mais d'abord…

Elle tendit la main dans sa direction.

\- Ton portable.

Surpris, il le lui remit. Elle pianota dessus un instant avant de le lui rendre. Regardant rapidement, il vit qu'elle avait ajouté trois numéros : le sien, celui de Seto et celui de Makuba.

\- Pour éviter les futurs problèmes, expliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. On compte sur toi.

\- Mana, gronda Yami.

Malgré la menace dans sa voix, la jeune fille se contenta d'aller se pendre à son bras et commença à rouspéter avec cet air enfantin qui la caractérisait. Profitant de cet interlude, Yûgi se tourna vers ses amis qui regardaient la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire.

\- Euh, les gars, je vous présente Mana et Yami. Mana, Yami, je vous présente mes amis, Tristan...

\- Bonjour, ravi de vous rencontrer, salua le jeune homme, son regard uniquement braqué son Mana.

Sans doute la trouvait-il mignonne.

\- … Téa…

La jeune fille se contenta d'un signe de tête, observant la paire d'un regard indéchiffrable que Yûgi ne comprit pas. D'ordinaire, elle était toujours très ouverte, même avec les inconnus.

\- Et Joey.

\- Je suis un grand fan, Monsieur ! lança le blond à l'intention de Yami, contenant très mal son excitation subite.

Yûgi faillit éclater de rire devant l'appellation si formelle de son ami mais l'attitude de Yami l'en dissuada. Il n'était le Roi des Jeux, dans tout son côté froid et distant.

\- Joey, hein ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le blond se gratta la tête, gêné devant le regard impassible de son interlocuteur. Yûgi lui-même se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il pouvait presque imaginer Yami grandir lentement tandis qu'eux-mêmes rapetissaient à vue d'œil tellement son aura était imposante en cet instant.

\- Puisque vous êtes là, proposa Yûgi en souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère. Que diriez-vous d'aller manger une glace ?

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Mana. J'adore les glaces ! C'est moi qui paie !

Tandis que ses amis acceptaient, Yûgi se tourna vers Yami. Celui-ci semblait hésiter mais il finit par acquiescer d'un petit signe de tête.

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, Yûgi et Yami prirent la direction du magasin de jeux après avoir salué les autres.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir proposé cette sortie, murmura Yûgi alors qu'ils marchaient en silence.

La dégustation ne s'était pas passée aussi bien qu'il l'avait souhaité. Si Mana avait très vite sympathisé avec ses amis, alimentant grandement la conversation, Yami était resté quasiment toujours silencieux, y compris avec sa meilleure amie. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec Joey sur le Duel de Monstres, mais chaque fois d'une voix monocorde et distante et, finalement, aussi mal à l'aise qu'on pouvait l'être face au Roi des Jeux, Joey avait fini par abandonner l'idée d'avoir une discussion amicale avec lui et s'était tourné vers Mana. Yûgi s'était alors mis à parler avec lui pour ne pas qu'il se sente délaissé. Il avait une fois de plus vu cette étincelle briller dans les yeux de son interlocuteur et avait souri. Il se sentait si privilégié de connaître le véritable Yami.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser, répondit son ami en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec des inconnus. Et j'ai un peu de mal à accepter de te voir si proche de personnes qui t'ont martyrisé par le passé.

Yûgi rougit doucement devant les intonations protectrices qu'il décela dans sa voix.

\- De plus, c'est nous qui nous sommes imposés, reprit-il. Enfin, Mana nous a imposés.

\- Je suis content qu'elle soit si envahissante pour une fois, rit Yûgi. Comme ça j'ai pu te revoir.

Yami lui adressa un doux sourire qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien en contemplant ce sourire qui lui était entièrement destiné ?

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Seto ce matin ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête de dépit.

\- Je pourrais te résumer ça en disant qu'il a menacé d'implanter une puce GPS dans ma colonne vertébrale si je disparaissais de nouveau. Pour que je ne puisse pas l'enlever.

\- Il ferait vraiment ça ? demanda Yûgi sans savoir s'il devait trouver ça amusant ou non.

\- Absolument, répondit Yami d'un ton sans appel.


	12. Sentiments Inavoués

**Chapitre 12 :** **Sentiments inavoués**

Les deux amis passèrent la première partie de la soirée sur leurs devoirs. Yami aida Yûgi avec ses exercices de maths, ce dont ce dernier lui fut grandement reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas suivi grand-chose à l'école et son ami était bien plus pédagogue que Mme Chono. Il identifiait presque immédiatement les points qu'il n'avait pas compris et les réexpliquait clairement, toujours avec des exemples.

Après le repas, durant lequel l'invité avait été étrangement agréable avec son grand-père, Yûgi proposa un duel à Yami qui accepta avec plaisir. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit.

\- Je n'ai que mon véritable deck sur moi. Ça te va ?

\- Absolument, répondit le plus petit avec un large sourire. Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu l'utilises contre moi.

\- Tu ne gagneras pas pour autant.

La partie s'engagea mais Yûgi n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Ses pensées quittaient sans cesse les cartes posées sur sa couette pour se concentrer sur son adversaire. Plusieurs fois, ses yeux accrochèrent les cicatrices sur le poignet de Yami lorsque celui-ci faisait un mouvement un peu trop ample. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui poser des questions ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Yami comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées en délaissant ses cartes.

Yûgi hésita mais son ami braqua sur lui un regard perçant qui l'incita à poursuivre.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas ce qu'était ta vie avant tes sept ans… est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Yami se pencha légèrement sur le côté et posa sa tête contre le mur blanc. Comme la veille, Yûgi prit sa main dans la sienne. Cela sembla apaiser son ami mais, quand il reprit la parole, c'était de nouveau comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, j'ai été torturé. Mon cerveau me bloquerait ces souvenirs pour me protéger.

Yûgi s'obligea à respirer. Quoi qu'il ait imaginé, ce n'était certainement pas cela. Mais ça expliquait pourquoi son ami était aussi calé en psychologie : il avait dû faire des recherches pour expliquer ces propres troubles.

\- Parfois, quand je ferme les yeux, je sens le couteau sur ma peau, reprit-il dans un souffle en caressant du bout des doigts l'une de ses cicatrices comme si elle était douloureuse. Mais concrètement, je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- C'est… horrible.

Yami hocha vaguement la tête alors que ses ongles commençaient à se planter dans la peau de son avant-bras. Yûgi, épouvanté, saisit son poignet pour l'obliger à arrêter mais, déjà, des marques rouges ornaient sa peau dorée.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura Yami d'un air détaché en avisant son inquiétude. J'ai l'habitude de gérer ça.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as tenté de te suicider ? rétorqua fermement Yûgi en haussant un sourcil.

Yami détourna le regard, visiblement contrarié, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il n'était pas la cause de la colère de son ami. Il tenta de retirer sa main de la sienne mais Yûgi s'y refusa et la serra un peu plus fermement. C'était une tentative de fuite, tout comme lorsqu'il cessait de lui répondre. Mais en face à face, Yûgi était décidé à ne pas laisser ça se produire.

\- C'était une bêtise, concéda finalement Yami.

\- Ne recommence jamais, s'il te plaît.

Il tremblait littéralement à la pensée de retrouver Yami baignant dans son propre sang, mort.

\- Seto trouverait un moyen de me ressusciter pour me tuer lui-même si c'était le cas.

Yûgi sourit : apparemment, c'était un argument à ne pas négliger.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- On a été dans le même orphelinat pendant un temps. Comme pour toi, tout a commencé avec un jeu, mais c'était les échecs. On ne se parlait pas mais un jour, je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi, j'ai pris la défense de Makuba alors que son frère était alité et tout a changé. Quand il a fini par apprendre mon histoire, il m'a obligé à emménager avec lui au Manoir et il ne me lâche plus. Je le soupçonne de vouloir juste garder un adversaire de Duel de Monstres sous la main mais bon.

Il laissa échapper un petit grondement.

\- Mais il est pénible à force de me traiter comme une petite chose fragile. Je l'ai écrasé à son jeu en public pour lui clouer le bec. Maintenant, il se contente de menacer ceux qui s'approchent un peu trop de moi.

Cette fois, Yûgi rit franchement et ce qui tira un nouveau sourire de son ami.

\- C'est pour ça que tout le monde m'a pratiquement menacé de mort quand on s'est rencontrés.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu es…

Yami s'interrompit et détourna le regard, mais Yûgi crut déceler une légère teinte rouge sur ses joues.

\- ... non rien.

\- Je suis ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Il reçut un regard sombre mais ne se démonta pas. Il lui semblait que ça devenait de plus en plus simple de lui tenir tête.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Je ne pensais pas qu'en acceptant ton premier duel, nous nous retrouverions ici, dans ta chambre, à parler d'un passé que peu de gens connaissent.

Les joues de Yûgi chauffèrent si fort qu'il était certain d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Heureusement, Yami ne le regardait pas et il put prendre une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir.

\- Je ne suis personne à côté de toi. Juste un lycéen banal avec un gros problème de confiance en lui.

\- C'est faux, rétorqua fermement son ami. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais tu es une lumière dans les ténèbres. Hikari.

Yûgi fut incapable de répondre mais il était aux anges. Heureusement, il fut sauvé par le portable de Yami qui se mit à sonner. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et regarda l'appelant.

\- Seto, marmonna-t-il. Je dois répondre.

Yûgi hocha vivement la tête et en profita pour consulter lui-même ses messages. Il en avait deux, un de Joey et un de Téa.

Joey : _Je n'imaginai pas Yami Sennen comme ça. Désolé mais je crois que je ne l'aime pas trop._

La nouvelle désappointa légèrement Yûgi mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il doutait que Yami accepte facilement le blond depuis qu'il lui avait raconté leur passé commun. Avec le temps, peut-être qu'il s'ouvrirait.

Téa : _La rencontre a été enrichissante._

Ce message le plongea dans une profonde incompréhension. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yami, qui discutait à voix basse avec Seto, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas parlé à son amie d'enfance, alors que pouvait-elle avoir trouvé d'enrichissant ?

Yûgi : _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

La réponse de Téa ne se fit pas attendre.

Téa : _Tu comptes énormément pour lui et je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu ressens la même chose._

Yûgi : _Bien sûr. C'est un ami très cher._

Téa : _Seulement un ami ?_ _J'aurais dit que vous étiez plus proches_ _encore..._

Une fois de plus, Yûgi rougit. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle insinuait ? Il leva un regard incertain vers Yami qui était en train de raccrocher et l'observa attentivement. Oui, Yami était l'une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance et avec laquelle il s'entendait le mieux mais… Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. C'était impossible. C'était un garçon et lui aussi.

\- Ça va ? demanda Yami en reprenant place près de lui.

Il le fixait avec une inquiétude qui embarrassa Yûgi. Avec ce qu'avait dit Téa, il n'allait plus réussir à le regarder dans les yeux de nouveau.

\- Oui oui, tout va très bien, répondit-il, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Et toi avec Seto ?

Son interlocuteur se contenta de répondre en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui eut l'art de détendre Yûgi. Et qui le perturba encore plus.

\- On reprend le duel ? proposa-t-il.

S'il tenait Yami occupé, il n'aurait pas à lui parler et il pourrait alors réfléchir tranquillement de son côté. Bon, il se ferait écraser mais ça ne changerait pas vraiment de d'habitude.

\- C'était ton tour.

* * *

Il fut bientôt l'heure pour eux d'aller dormir. En effet, avec leur discussion de la veille, aucun des deux n'avait vraiment eu son compte de sommeil et cela transparaissait clairement.

\- On fait pareil qu'hier pour savoir qui prend le lit ? proposa Yûgi en bâillant.

Puis il se mordit vivement la lèvre en se rappelant leur réveil, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser.

\- Non, répondit simplement Yami en se levant.

Yûgi fut soulagé. Et déçu. Mais pourquoi était-il déçu ? Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que Téa ait vu juste ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant… le réveil avait été agréable.

\- Tu as peur de perdre ?

Il s'attira un regard plein de défi et sourit. Il était assez facile de manipuler son ami. Du moins, ça marchait avec lui. Il était pratiquement certain qu'il ne répondrait pas aussi facilement à une provocation venant de quelqu'un d'autre. Yami était spécial à ses yeux mais il était aussi spécial pour lui. Est-ce qu'il devait faire face aux mêmes doutes que lui ?

\- Bonne nuit, déclara Yami en éteignant la lumière.

Yûgi s'allongea près du mur et sentit quelques instants plus tard son ami le rejoindre. Une fois de plus, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

\- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il en rabattant la couverture sur eux.

Tentant d'ignorer cette odeur si particulière et la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de son ami, Yûgi se força a reléguer les questions qui le tourmentaient au fond de son esprit et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en sentant son ami remuer contre lui. Inquiet, il ouvrit les yeux et vit son visage endormi agité de rictus angoissés. Il devait sans doute faire un cauchemar.

\- Yami ? appela-t-il doucement.

Devait-il le réveiller ou attendre que cela passe tout seul ? Une plainte étouffée s'échappa de ses lèvres, mortifiant Yûgi. Instinctivement, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Yami et l'attira contre lui pour le rassurer. Contre toute attente, et toujours endormi, Yami se retourna vers lui et attrapa son haut de pyjama de la main pour le serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Yûgi resta immobile un moment, soufflé de le voir agir de façon si enfantine, avant de se détendre doucement en constatant qu'il replongeait dans un sommeil paisible.

\- Téa doit avoir raison… elle a toujours raison, murmura silencieusement le jeune homme alors qu'une fois de plus, le stress nouait son estomac.

Il hésita un instant avant de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure de Yami. Ils étaient si doux. Cette constatation le plongea dans un profond désarroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas le premier à se réveiller. La tête posée sur ce qui devait être l'épaule de Yami, il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir celui-ci pianoter distraitement sur son téléphone. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'appareil et vit qu'il disputait en réalité un Duel de Monstres en ligne. Son adversaire était une fille du nom de Dark Angel, contre laquelle lui-même avait déjà joué une ou deux fois. Elle était plutôt douée mais se faisait battre à plat de couture par le Pharaon. Il fut légèrement jaloux que Yami joue avec quelqu'un d'autre mais il se sentit tout de suite mieux en avisant, dans un coin de l'écran, que son ami avait 13 messages non lus sur le tchat. Visiblement, il n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre. Lui avait eu ce privilège.

\- Tu es réveillé ? demanda soudainement Yami, le faisant sursauter.

Il avait dû laisser transparaître un peu trop bonheur.

\- Oui, répondit-il en rougissant.

Il retira doucement sa tête de l'épaule de Yami.

\- Désolé de t'avoir pris pour un oreiller…

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Yami en clôturant le duel d'une carte magique dévastatrice.

Il éteignit son téléphone à la suite et lui sourit doucement.

\- Tu me tenais chaud comme ça.

De nouveau, Yûgi crut qu'il allait exploser. Il venait à peine de se réveiller et déjà il était dans tous ses états. Entre ses mots si gentils et ses cheveux complètement emmêlés qui le rendaient adorable, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Téa l'avait complètement perturbé ! Il la maudit intérieurement. Mais il dut faire une drôle de tête car Yami sembla le remarquer.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu agis étrangement depuis hier. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

Yûgi secoua furieusement la tête pour dissimuler sa gêne.

\- Je t'assure que tout va très bien. Je ne suis juste pas réveillé.

Yami le considéra d'un regard sceptique avant d'abandonner et de quitter la chaleur des couvertures.

\- On devrait se préparer pour le lycée.

* * *

\- Téa ! rugit Yûgi en arrivant dans la cour de son lycée.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, surprise, mais son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire quand elle comprit pourquoi son ami était dans tout ses états.

\- Ça va ? Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ensemble ?

\- Téa ! s'écria-t-il de nouveau alors que son visage virait au cramoisi. Arrête de dire des choses comme ça !

La jeune fille éclata de son rire cristallin en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

\- J'avais raison sur toute la ligne, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimes.

\- Tu... tu... tu … tu ne dois pas dire ça ! bredouilla Yûgi en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil prudemment autour d'eux afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu. Si jamais l'une des brutes du lycée entendait son amie parler ainsi, il était bon pour un passage à tabac dans les règles de l'art. Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir réagi.

\- C'est assez évident, reprit Téa avec un regard compréhensif. Il suffit de voir comment tu souris lorsqu'il t'accorde son attention. Évidemment, ni Joey ni Tristan ne l'ont vu mais je suis sûre que Mana pense la même chose.

\- S'il te plaît, Téa…

\- Ne te voile pas la face, Yûgi, termina-t-elle avant de l'entraîner vers leur salle de classe. Puisqu'il t'apprécie, fonce.

Yûgi baissa la tête. Il venait tout juste de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il n'était absolument pas prêt à en faire part à Yami. Il y avait trop de chances qu'il le rejette et ne lui parle plus jamais. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si le Pharaon venait à l'abandonner mais ce ne serait sans doute pas très joli à voir. Rien qu'y penser lui faisait mal.

* * *

Vers midi, il envoya un message à Yami.

Hikari : _Je peux te poser une question bizarre ?_

Pharaon : _Oui._

Hikari : _Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire qui te convaincrait de ne plus jamais me parler ?_

Pharaon : _Une question étrange, en effet. À quoi songes-tu exactement ?_

Yûgi se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander directement comment il réagirait s'il lui annonçait qu'il pensait l'aimer. Cela reviendrait à se tirer une balle dans le pied.

Hikari : _À rien en particulier. C'était juste une question comme ça._

Pharaon : _Je pense que rien ne pourrait me convaincre de ne plus discuter avec toi. À part peut-être si tu me disais que tu es un employé de Seto._

Yugi pouffa mais redevint vite sérieux. Comment aborder la chose de façon détournée ?

Hikari : _Et si je te disais que je suis raciste ? Ou homophobe ?_

Pharaon : _Je ne te croirai pas. Tu es trop ouvert d'esprit pour ça. Et trop gentil d'ailleurs._

Le jeune homme soupira. Il en avait marre de se pendre la tête pour rien. Il clôtura cette conversation qui ne pouvait que tourner à son désavantage et alla rejoindre ses amis qui déjeuner sur le toit de l'école.

Malheureusement pour lui, Joey relança le sujet du Pharaon.

\- Je ne l'imaginai pas du tout comme ça, le Roi des Jeux, maugréa-t-il. Cette expression qu'il avait… comme s'il se pensait supérieur à nous.

\- C'est vrai qu'il était distant, renchérit Tristan en hochant la tête pour l'approuver.

Yûgi ne put s'empêcher un court instant de penser à ce que lui avait dit le Pharaon à propos du Roi des Jeux quand il ne savait pas encore qui il était : « _Il a l'air assez… antipathique vu de loin_ ». Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer aux autres. Il la nourrissait dans un certain sens. Un autre moyen de se cacher.

\- Il ne vous connaît pas, c'est tout, le défendit Yûgi.

\- Mais enfin Yûgi, rétorqua Tristan. Tu as bien vu comment il répondait à Joey. Il n'avait aucune envie de le connaître.

Yûgi baissa la tête.

\- Je crois bien que c'est ma faute.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Joey.

\- Je lui ai raconté qu'autrefois… on ne s'entendait pas aussi bien. Depuis, il vous en veut. Et encore plus depuis que Joey a tenté de se faire passer pour moi il y a quelque temps.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard coupable. Ce temps leur semblait lointain et, même s'ils n'avaient pas oublié ce qu'il avait fait à leur meilleur ami si doux et généreux, ils n'y pensaient plus depuis longtemps.

\- On est désolé, Yûgi…

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, se hâta-t-il de répondre en levant légèrement les mains en l'air. Je vous ai pardonné depuis longtemps. Mais Yami…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Yami souhaitait toujours le meilleur pour lui et, d'une certaine manière, à travers ses messages, il essayait de le protéger de ce qui pourrait le blesser. À cette pensée, il se sentit rougir. Il secoua la tête pour que ses amis ne le remarquent pas.

\- Eh bien, tant qu'il est gentil avec toi, c'est le plus important, intervint Téa en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu as toujours eu le don pour amadouer les brutes, appuya Joey.

Tous se mirent à rire et Yûgi continua la conversation avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Yami n'était certainement pas une brute. Mais il l'avait quand même amadoué.


	13. Déclaration

**Chapitre 13 :** **Déclaration**

Yûgi passa la semaine suivante à se battre contre ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Yami. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus, Yami étant très occupé avec des exposés à préparer pour ses cours, mais ils avaient continué leurs discussions habituelles dans la journée et leurs duels le soir. Le jeune homme avait fini par accepter, à grande peine, qu'il était effectivement amoureux de Yami. Trop d'indices concordaient pour qu'il les ignore. Téa ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais d'en souligner un lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, car le jeune homme tenait au secret le plus absolu. Il craignait légèrement la réaction de Joey et Tristan, qui n'appréciaient pas particulièrement Yami. Téa, elle, était enchantée et lui avait d'ailleurs proposé, un peu contre sa volonté, diverses façons de lui déclarer sa flamme. Cependant, Yûgi n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer faire une telle chose. Malheureusement, ce tourbillon de sentiments affectait sa façon d'être et Yami n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer, s'inquiétant pour lui.

Un soir finalement, au détour d'un duel, il ne sut pas trop ce qu'il lui prit.

Hikari : _Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ?_

Pharaon : _Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais étrange ces derniers temps._

Yûgi se traita de tous les noms. En même temps, sa question n'était pas très subtile. Il était évident que Yami allait comprendre. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il s'empressa de répondre pour ne pas avoir à lire le message qu'écrivait le Pharaon.

Hikari : _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

Son adversaire posa deux cartes face cachée avant de répondre.

Pharaon : _Je crois que oui._

Aussitôt, Yûgi regretta sa question, la jalousie le submergeant totalement. Mais il n'en voulait ni à Yami ni à cette fille qui avait su attirer son attention, il était simplement triste. Il ferma les yeux pour lutter contre les larmes qui commençaient à affluer.

Hikari : _Tu «crois» ?_

Pharaon : _C'est_ _un peu compliqué_ _. À qui t'intéresses-tu ?_

Lui dire ? Non. Oui ? Oui. Non ? Définitivement non. Mais… Yûgi serra fermement les poings. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait peur de son rejet ? Parce qu'il voulait, à cet instant précis, tout lui avouer ? Il délaissa un instant son ordinateur, le temps de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre pour calmer un peu ses nerfs. Lorsqu'il revint à son écran, il avait une nouvelle ligne de dialogue.

Pharaon : _Je suis un peu jaloux, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé jusqu'ici._

\- Mais c'est parce que c'est toi ! s'exclama Yûgi, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre.

Il souffla lentement en passant une main sur son visage. Il devait se calmer.

Pharaon : _Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne veux pas. Je suis désolé._

Aussitôt, il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Maintenant, Yami s'en voulait. Il frisait la crise de nerfs.

Hikari : _Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'en veuilles si je te le dis._

Pharaon : _C'est Mana ?_

Yûgi écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire. C'était une idée totalement saugrenue. Bien sûr, il adorait la jeune fille mais quel garçon sain d'esprit, aussi amoureux soit-il, tenterait de sortir avec elle ? Elle était bien trop énergique !

Hikari : _Non. Je ne survivrai pas cinq minutes !_

Pharaon : _De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais parce que tu aimes quelqu'un._

L'adolescent tapa fébrilement un message et le fixa un long moment avant de l'envoyer et de courir se réfugier dans son lit.

Hikari : _Eh bien… ce n'est pas une fille._

Puis, un nouveau message apparut. Il resta immobile quelques longues secondes avant de se relever et d'aller le lire. La réponse le fit pouffer, mais c'était autant de nervosité que de joie.

Pharaon : _Il a intérêt à bien te traiter sinon il aura à faire à moi._

Cela lui rappelait vaguement la menace que Makuba lui avait adressée à propos de Yami. Mais ce qui lui fit encore plus plaisir, c'était que Yami ne semblait avoir aucun souci avec le fait qu'il aimait un garçon. C'était déjà un grand soulagement. Mais il allait poser la question par prudence.

Hikari : _Ça ne te pose pas de problème ?_

Pharaon : _Non. Fille ou garçon, nous aimons tous de la même manière._

Hikari : _En fait, ce n'est pas les garçons que j'aime, mais lui en particulier._

Il disait vrai. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé les filles mais il était quasiment certain qu'il n'avait jamais regardé les garçons de cette manière. Yami était juste différent des autres.

Hikari : _Je ne sais pas si je dois lui en parler. Je veux dire… enfin, tu comprends..._

Pharaon : _Tu ne veux pas tout gâcher entre vous._

Hikari : _Oui. C'est exactement ça._

Pharaon : _Tu devrais le lui dire._

Yûgi, qui pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être aussi mal, sentit son stress monter encore d'un cran. Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains, comme pour nier cette affirmation. Mais Yami était bien plus têtu que lui.

Pharaon : _Vu comme tu es étrange, s'il est proche de toi, il a sûrement remarqué que quelque chose te perturbait._

Oui. Ils s'étaient disputés, quelques jours auparavant, parce que le plus jeune ne souhaitait pas partager ce qui le tracassait avec son correspondant. Une grande première pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre ces heures d'angoisse qu'il avait vécues, car, comme toujours, le Pharaon avait été aux abonnés absents pendant une bonne demi-journée. Maintenant qu'il était presque décidé à tout lui dire, du moins qu'il était sur la bonne voie, il ne devait pas tout gâcher en le braquant.

Hikari : _Oui, il l'a vu mais jamais je n'oserai. Pour ce que j'en sais, il aime les filles._

Pharaon : _Tu ne peux pas savoir avant de lui dire. Aie confiance en toi. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle. S'il te repousse, c'est qu'il est bien bête._

Yûgi sentit son cœur avoir un raté en lisant ce dernier message. Il ne voulait pas voir un message caché derrière ses mots mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Un fol espoir s'empara de lui.

Hikari : _Tu crois vraiment ?_

Pharaon : _J'en suis certain_.

Hikari : _J'essaierai… demain._

Pharaon : _Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Tout se passera bien._

Hikari : _J'espère que tu as raison…_

Pharaon : _Et s'il te blesse, il le regrettera !_

Cette fois, c'était bel et bien une menace. Mais elle était si saugrenue vu la situation que Yûgi secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Yûgi ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, imaginant sans le moindre mal Yami allongé à ses côtés, à le fixer de ses beaux yeux rubis. Il sentait presque la chaleur qu'il dégageait tellement son souvenir était présent. Dans ces moments, il était décidé à tout lui dire, mais l'instant d'après, son esprit rejetait cette idée de toutes ses forces. Il passait de l'un à l'autre à un rythme effréné sans parvenir à se fixer. Les encouragements de Yami résonnaient dans sa tête mais aurait-il dit la même chose s'il avait su que ce garçon dont il parlait c'était lui ? Sans doute pas.

Devait-il lui annoncer par message, au téléphone ou demander à le voir en face à face ? Il était pratiquement sûr de ne pas réussir à lui dire en face, mais ne pas voir son expression au moment où il le lui annoncerait serait une torture. Devait-il lui dire dès le matin, au risque de passer la pire journée de sa vie, ou attendre le soir, en stressant toute la journée ? Il y avait bien trop de paramètres à prendre en compte. Il était perdu. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ce serait si compliqué d'aimer quelqu'un.

Et puis il y avait cette voix dans son esprit. Celle qui lui hurlait qu'il ne devait absolument rien dire. Celle qui, à chaque instant, lui faisait miroiter l'abandon de Yami lorsqu'il lui avouerait tout. Il essayait de la faire taire mais elle était omniprésente.

Le lendemain, toute la journée, Yûgi resta silencieux et plongé dans ses pensées. Mentalement, il essayait de trouver la manière la plus simple et surtout la moins stressante d' avouer ses sentiments. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire de grands discours. Il se rétracterait dès les premiers mots. Ça devait être rapide et concis. Et il ne devait pas bégayer ou se battre avec ses mots.

\- Yûgi, t'es avec nous, mec ? fit la voix de Joey.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il remercia Téa d'un rapide coup d'œil lorsqu'elle éloigna ses amis en avançant un nouveau de sujet de conversation. À son petit sourire, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait très bien compris ce qui le tourmentait. Et cela le contrariait encore plus.

Plus difficilement, il ignora les messages qu'il reçut de Yami. Il ne voulait pas risquer de flancher si près du but. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de lire chacun de ses mots. Sachant ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, il était réellement inquiet de ne pas avoir de ces nouvelles. Plusieurs fois, il agrippa ses cheveux hérissés et se mit à tirer dessus pour évacuer tout son stress et sa frustration, s'attirant par là même des regards intrigués de la part de ses camarades de classe.

* * *

Une fois de retour sain et sauf dans sa chambre, Yûgi tira son téléphone et prit une grande inspiration. Il composa le numéro de Yami et écouta avec angoisse la tonalité retentir à son oreille.

\- _Allô ?_ fit la voix grave de Yami à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Yami ? C'est Yûgi, murmura-t-il faiblement.

\- _Hikari ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'étais inquiet !_

Dans un autre contexte, cela aurait pu lui faire plaisir, mais là, il n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser distraire.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, c'est très important.

Sa voix tremblait mais il s'en fichait.

\- _Je t'écoute._

Yûgi ferma les yeux très forts. C'était le moment. Dans quelques secondes, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

\- Tu sais le garçon dont je te parlais hier, celui que j'aime...

Il fit une pause, son stress atteignant son paroxysme.

\- C'est toi.

Et il raccrocha immédiatement. Il sentait son pouls battre follement dans sa tête et un énorme poids lui écrasait la poitrine. Il se mit à respirer très rapidement, très fort, et dut s'asseoir à terre et mettre sa tête entre ses jambes pour calmer son début d'hyperventilation. Il n'avait pas voulu raccrocher ainsi mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Il retrouvait un semblant de calme quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il sursauta violemment. C'était Yami qui tentait de le rappeler. Paniqué, il rejeta l'appel et éteignit l'appareil avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de le jeter au fond d'un tiroir. Là, il resta un instant à le fixer avant de faire volte-face et d'aller se réfugier sous sa couverture en tentant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?!

Plus il répétait ses mots, plus il sentait le désespoir le gagner. Il mourrait d'envie de rallumer son portable afin de connaître la réaction de Yami, mais, d'un autre côté, il ne voulait absolument pas savoir. Il sentit des larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler et il se roula un peu plus en boule.

Il faillit tomber de son lit quand on frappa à sa porte. Relevant légèrement la tête, il avisa son réveil qui indiquait vingt heures. Il était épuisé par ses émotions et flottait dans un état de semi-conscience, si bien qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il voulait rester seul. Il ne voulait pas que son grand-père le voit dans un état aussi lamentable, encore moins pour une histoire de cœur.

\- Yûgi ? fit la voix de son grand-père à travers la porte.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que je vais me coucher tout de suite.

Mais sa voix tressautait tellement de sanglots contenus et de fatigue que son parent se permit d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

\- Est-ce que ça va Yûgi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je veux pas en parler.

Il avait espéré que cela suffise à le faire sortir mais, au lieu de cela, il sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement à côté de lui.

\- Je t'assure, reprit-il à toute allure. Tout va très bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

\- Tu es sûr de ça, Hikari ? fit une voix qui n'était absolument pas celle de son grand-père.


	14. Toi, Moi, Nous

**Chapitre 14 :** **Toi, Moi,** **Nous**

Yûgi s'étrangla. Yami était dans sa chambre, assis près de lui. Il entendit la porte se refermer. Il était seul avec Yami ! Il se ratatina encore plus sur lui-même, souhaitant disparaître.

\- Sors de là, ordonna doucement le nouveau venu.

Yûgi secoua la tête sous la couverture. Yami ne pouvait pas le voir mais comprit sans doute le message car il reprit :

\- Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne seras pas sorti. À toi de voir.

De longues minutes passèrent. Yûgi était si tendu que tous ses membres lui faisaient mal et qu'il sentait son pouls battre dans ses tempes sous l'effet du stress. Yami n'avait pas esquissé un geste, ni ajouté le moindre mot, attendant simplement qu'il se décide. Finalement, et sachant que c'était le seul moyen de mettre un terme à son calvaire, il sortit le bout de son nez. Il posa les yeux sur Yami qui fixait le parquet de la pièce, le visage totalement fermé. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, il tourna vers lui ses yeux rubis. Yûgi se figea, arrêtant même de respirer.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de te mettre dans des états pareils ? soupira Yami en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin.

Yûgi prit une nouvelle inspiration, se sentant immédiatement fautif. Ses yeux le piquaient d'avoir trop pleurés et sa tête lui faisait mal. Il n'offrait sans doute pas un spectacle très reluisant. Mais ce qui le préoccupait davantage, c'était l'objet de la présence de Yami. Venait-il se moquer de lui ?

\- Je pensais avoir été clair l'autre jour : celui qui te rejetterait serait bien bête.

Incapable de répondre, le plus petit se contenta de cligner des yeux pour lui signifier qu'il avait entendu. Yami hocha la tête en retour et détourna une nouvelle fois le regard. La pièce étant plongée dans l'obscurité, Yûgi ne pouvait pas bien distinguer son visage et cela le faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit… c'est la vérité ? reprit Yami.

Yûgi écarquilla les yeux. Sa voix était basse, incertaine.

\- Oui, réussit-il à articuler après quelques instants d'angoisse.

Un nouveau silence s'en suivit. Finalement, Yami passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux et se tourna de nouveau vers lui après avoir poussé un profond mais rapide soupir.

\- Tu me laisses une place ?

Yûgi mit un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et de se décaler. Bientôt, ils furent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un le nez dans l'oreiller, l'autre fixant le plafond. Yûgi attendait la suite en silence, le cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu m'as demandé hier si j'avais déjà été amoureux. Mais tu ne m'as pas demandé de qui.

Yûgi se maudit. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite, de l'entendre parler de cette personne qui occupait son cœur et qui, inévitablement, ne serait pas lui. Il avait si mal. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de son ami se faufiler dans la sienne. Interloqué, il leva les yeux vers lui mais celui-ci refusa de croiser son regard. En revanche, il était prêt à parier qu'il rougissait.

\- C'est toi, souffla-t-il, reprenant les mots que Yûgi lui avait adressé quelques heures auparavant.

Le jeune homme se mit à serrer de toutes ses forces la main qu'il tenait. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il hésita puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, se redressa sur ses coudes pour pouvoir mieux observer le visage de Yami. Celui-ci le regarda à son tour et Yûgi sentit naître des papillons dans son estomac alors qu'un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Ça veut dire que je me suis inquiété pour rien ? Murmura-t-il, pris d'un fol espoir.

\- Oui.

Accompagnant sa réponse, Yami souleva doucement sa tête du matelas et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yûgi. Surpris, celui-ci s'empressa néanmoins de répondre, timidement. Heureusement, son ami, ou petit-ami maintenant, ne semblait pas plus expérimenté que lui dans le domaine des baisers. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Yûgi se retourna et passa un bras autour de Yami pour le sentir tout contre lui. Celui-ci le laissa faire sans bouger, ce qui dans un sens tranquillisa Yûgi : il ne le rejetait pas.

\- Tu es sûr que je ne rêve pas ? demanda Yûgi, qui trouvait ça un peu trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Honnêtement ? Non.

Le plus petit rit doucement et pouvait clairement sentir que Yami était amusé lui aussi.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit hier lors de notre discussion si toi aussi tu m'aimais ?

\- Tu venais de me dire que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un, répondit très sérieusement Yami.

Yûgi ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question avant de se rappeler comment lui avait réagi lorsqu'il avait pensé que Yami était amoureux d'une fille.

\- Tu m'as encouragé à me déclarer à cette autre personne malgré tout.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur, Hikari. Même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Yûgi ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il aimait bien quand Yami utilisait son pseudonyme pour le désigner. Dans sa bouche, il ne sonnait pas comme un nom d'emprunt, mais comme un surnom affectueux. Hikari. Lumière. Cela s'accordait bien avec le nom qu'on lui avait donné. Yami. Ténèbres.

\- Tu restes avec moi ? murmura-t-il finalement.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Tant qu'il était là, à ses côtés, il était certain que tout ceci n'était pas un mirage. Dès qu'il s'en irait, la terreur reviendrait sans doute le hanter.

\- S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il en avisant l'hésitation de Yami.

Comme une réponse, celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yûgi fut le premier à se réveiller. Quel ne fut pas son bonheur en réalisant que Yami se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, profondément endormi. Il avait tellement craint que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un beau rêve. Il contempla de longues minutes son visage endormi. Oublié son expression impassible, il était totalement lui-même, paisible et honnête. Plus il y pensait, plus cette distinction entre le Pharaon et le Roi des Jeux s'imposait à son esprit. Le Pharaon était la personne qui se cachait derrière le masque du Roi des Jeux. Yami était à moitié l'un à moitié l'autre et s'il aimait ce Yami, c'était le Pharaon qui le touchait le plus.

\- Pharaon…

Il se pencha légèrement au-dessus du jeune homme et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit des papillons naître dans son estomac lorsque celles-ci répondaient à son baiser. C'était une sensation exquise, mais Yûgi ne prit pas le temps de la savourer, son cerveau lui indiquant qu'un endormi n'était pas censé répondre à ce genre d'attention. Se reculant précipitamment, il vit Yami, yeux grands ouverts, qui le fixait. Aussitôt, Yûgi rougit violemment en baissant les yeux. S'il avait pu quitter son lit et s'enfuir en courant, il l'aurait certainement fait : seulement, Yami était sur son chemin.

\- Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

La petite lueur moqueuse qui transparut dans les prunelles de son interlocuteur lui tira un soupir de soulagement. Il allait avoir du mal à s'y faire si Yami envisageait chaque chose comme un jeu.

\- Arrête de me faire peur comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, un sourire en coin apparut aux lèvres de Yami, rajoutant au malaise du jeune homme. Celui-ci se détourna en croisant les bras pour lui montrer clairement ce qu'il en pensait.

\- Ne boude pas, lança Yami, légèrement amusé.

Yûgi lui jeta un regard sceptique par-dessus son épaule avant de sourire franchement. Il était heureux. Yami ne semblait pas avoir changé d'avis au cours de la nuit. Alors… il l'aimait vraiment ? C'était si étrange de formuler cette pensée.

\- Je te pardonne à une condition, déclara finalement le plus petit en se mordant la lèvre, encore incertain.

L'autre se redressa, attentif. Il ressemblait à un enfant à cet instant, tout comme lui pouvait l'être, alors qu'il attendait impatiemment quelque chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je veux un autre baiser.

Aussitôt un éclat de malice passa son regard. Yami approcha dangereusement son visage du sien et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son objectif. Yûgi resta totalement immobile, les yeux braqués dans les siens, l'estomac serré.

\- Viens le chercher.

Et Yami s'échappa.

* * *

C'est un immense sourire aux lèvres que Yûgi arriva au lycée. Il avait finalement réussi à attraper Yami, malheureusement terriblement agile et rapide dans l'espace de sa petite chambre, et lui avait volé un baiser. Cela lui avait énormément plu. C'était lui qui avait demandé, c'était lui qui avait agi. Il n'avait pas été qu'un spectateur. Malheureusement, cela les avait mis en retard pour le lycée et ils avaient dû se presser, l'un comme l'autre. Il avait à peine eu le temps de rassurer son grand-père quant à son humeur avant de se sauver en courant.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il joyeusement à ses amis en entrant dans sa salle de cours.

\- Oh ! En voilà un qui est de bonne humeur ! répondit Joey avec un sourire tout aussi important. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte !

Aussitôt, Yûgi perdit son sourire. Devait-il leur annoncer qu'il sortait avec Yami à présent ? Comment réagiraient ses amis ? Et Yami ? Sortait-ils seulement ensemble ? Sans doute que oui… Dans ce cas, Yami voulait-il rendre leur relation publique ? Après tout, il était assez connu. Et lui ? Ils n'en avaient pas parlé ensemble, ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ni pour lui, ni pour Yami.

\- Absolument rien, mentit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'une façon innocente.

Il essaya d'y mettre tout son cœur mais le regard sceptique que lui envoya Tristan lui fit comprendre qu'il avait échoué. Il se maudit d'être un aussi piètre menteur.

\- J'ai juste bien dormi, ajouta-t-il en sortant ses affaires de mathématiques.

\- Yûgi ?

Le jeune homme se tendit instantanément en reconnaissant la voix de Téa. Prudemment, presque craintivement, il se tourna vers elle et se risqua à croiser son regard. Elle aussi semblait de très bonne humeur. Presque aussitôt, il sut que son secret avait désormais une nouvelle gardienne.

\- Mana m'a chargée de te dire qu'elle nous invitait tous à Kaiba Land demain

\- Mana ? répéta Joey, tout aussi surpris que Yûgi.

\- Oui, on a échangé nos numéros le jour où on est allé manger une glace. On s'entend très bien.

\- Quand tu dis «tous»… commença Yûgi, incertain.

\- Je veux dire, toi, moi, Joey, Tristan, Mana et Yami, éclaircit Téa avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Yûgi déglutit. Yami serait là. Bien sûr qu'il serait là. On parlait de Mana.

\- Ok... Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ça ne va pas, Yûgi ? demanda Joey, qui semblait un peu contrarié.

Était-ce parce qu'il n'appréciait pas que l'invitation concerne Yami ?

\- Non, absolument pas, répondit-il.

Yûgi se coupa de la conversation et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Yami de cette sortie mais pouvait-il le faire immédiatement et risquer d'attirer l'attention de ses amis sur la relation qu'ils partageaient ? Mme Chono le coupa au milieu de ses tourments, les renvoyant tous à leur place respective.

* * *

Vers midi, après plusieurs heures de cours qu'il n'avait pas suivi avec beaucoup d'assiduité, il tira son portable pour envoyer un message au Pharaon, et découvrit qu'il en avait déjà un en attente.

Pharaon : _Tu es au courant pour demain ?_

Hikari : _Oui. Je suis sûr que Téa et Mana ont tout manigancé. Parce qu'elle aussi elle sait tout, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Téa._

Pharaon : _Bien sûr. C'est Mana. Elle va me rendre dingue. Je la vois d'ici qui m'observe. C'est tout juste si je ne l'entends pas glousser..._

Yûgi leva les yeux et vit que Téa le fixait elle aussi. Il rougit fortement. Ces filles étaient diaboliques. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elles se rencontrent ? Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Hikari : _Justement je voulais te parler de ça. De nous._

Il attendit quelques minutes mais aucune réponse ne vient. Il se décida donc à continuer, la peur au ventre. Yami regrettait-il ? Non. Il l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit.

Hikari : _Est-ce que tu veux que tout le monde sache ?_

Il attendit de longues secondes avant que son téléphone ne vibre et qu'il ne s'autorise à respirer de nouveau.

Pharaon : _Que veux-tu, toi ?_

Il serra les dents et retint un grognement de frustration. Il ne savait pas ! Il n'avait pas envie de se cacher, il voulait profiter du temps qu'il passait avec Yami, mais d'un autre côté, il risquait les railleries et les jugements. Il n'était pas assez fort pour supporter cela. Et si les brutes de son école venaient à savoir qu'il sortait avec un garçon, fût-il le Roi des Jeux, il allait avoir des ennuis.

Hikari : _Je ne sais pas._

Ce n'était ni une bonne ni une mauvaise réponse.

Pharaon : _Dans ce cas, agissons simplement comme à notre habitude._

Hikari : _Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?_

Il avait cette sensation au fond de lui-même et il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Était-ce juste de l'angoisse ou une intuition ? La réponse de Yami le fit fermer les yeux, appréciant le bonheur qu'elle lui procurait.

Pharaon : _Je t'aime._

C'est avec une certaine gaîté qu'il lui répondit.

Hikari : _Je t'aime aussi._

Pour une fois, rien ne clochait dans sa vie.


	15. Sortie de Groupe

**Chapitre 15 :** **Sortie de groupe**

Il avait été convenu que tous se retrouveraient devant l'entrée de Kaiba Land. Yûgi, qui s'était réveillé étonnamment tôt, toujours inquiet et incertain quant au comportement qu'il aurait à adopter vis-à-vis de Yami.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu réfléchis trop, une fois de plus, fit une voix dans son dos.

Comme toujours, Yûgi sursauta et fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à un sourire moqueur plus que familier. Il sourit à son tour et résista à grande peine à son envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Yami eut une petite moue déçue trop visible pour ne pas être exagérée volontairement, mais son masque d'indifférence reprit bien vite le dessus. Surpris, Yûgi jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et aperçut ses amis qui arrivaient en discutant avec Mana. Cela expliquait tout.

\- Sois gentil avec eux, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

Yami fronça les sourcils avant de détourner les yeux et de croiser les bras, adoptant une posture ennuyée. Néanmoins, le jeune homme prit sa réaction pour une réponse positive trop fière pour être dite et attrapa quelques secondes sa manche avant de la lâcher.

\- Merci.

\- Salut vous deux ! lança joyeusement Mana en sautant au cou de Yami.

Celui-ci n'esquissa pas un geste pour lui rendre son étreinte. Yûgi lui donna un petit coup de coude pour le faire réagir et reçut un regard noir en retour. Il obtint néanmoins gain de cause car Yami se dérida pour repousser gentiment Mana. Malheureusement pour Yûgi, il fut le suivant sur la liste des victimes des câlins-écraseurs.

\- Ma...na ! Tu vas… faire ça à chaque fois ? rit-il à moitié en lui rendant volontiers son étreinte.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa ses amis et son petit-ami échanger des salutations polies.

\- Absolument, répondit la jeune fille en le libérant pour se mettre à sautiller. Rien de tel pour commencer une bonne journée ! On y va ?

Elle attrapa son bras, celui de Yami et les entraîna à sa suite sans attendre de réponse.

Ils s'essayèrent à un grand nombre d'attractions dans la bonne humeur. Ils riaient, s'amusaient et certains, notamment Mana et Joey, courraient dans tous les sens en essayant d'organiser tout ce qu'ils voulaient faire dans un laps de temps bien trop réduit pour que ce soit faisable. Yûgi était réellement heureux de cette sortie. Il s'était d'abord inquiété en sachant que Mana et Téa, les responsables, savaient pour sa relation avec Yami, mais elles n'avaient rien tenté qui auraient pu les révéler au grand jour.

\- Mana sait ce qu'elle risque en me contrariant, ricana Yami quand il le lui fit remarquer. Elle doit avoir transmis le message à Téa.

\- Tu es diabolique.

\- Prévoyant.

Yûgi passait la majorité de son temps près de Yami, prenant place près de lui dans les attractions et lors des trajets. Il aurait voulu être encore plus proche, au moins saisir sa main, mais son cerveau le lui interdisait. Yami, lui, ne faisait rien qui pouvait les trahir et agissait toujours de la même façon, soit froidement avec les autres et aimablement avec lui, ainsi que Mana quelquefois. Parfois, leurs regards se croisaient, s'attardant un peu plus que nécessaire, et, chaque fois, Yûgi sentait que la situation était entre ses mains. S'il voulait que leur relation soit dévoilée, ce serait à lui de faire le premier pas. Yami attendrait son signal. Il aimait et détestait cela à la fois, car c'était un choix que seul lui avait à faire, avec tout le stress qu'il engendrait. D'un côté, il reconnaissait bien là le Pharaon. À cette pensée, il pinça Yami.

\- Aie ! s'exclama celui-ci, attirant l'attention des quatre autres. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Vengeance, répondit simplement le plus petit avec un sourire mutin.

En réponse, Yami lui donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras, que Yûgi lui rendit très peu de temps après. Le plus grand tenta alors de le saisir par l'épaule mais l'autre se déroba et partit en courant et en riant franchement. Ni une ni deux, Yami s'élança à sa poursuite, à la grande surprise de Tristan et de Joey. Il le rattrapa très facilement et passa rapidement son bras autour de son cou pour bloquer sa tête et lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec énergie.

\- Mais euh ! glapit Yugi en riant à moitié.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, répondit son petit-ami en le relâchant à moitié. Ne viens pas te plaindre maintenant.

Dès qu'il fut libre, Yûgi passa dans le dos de Yami, et lui sauta dessus pour atteindre à son tour ses cheveux. L'ancien bourreau rit avant de l'éloigner facilement. Mana oblige.

\- Tu sais que tes amis nous regardent bizarrement ?

Ces mots stoppèrent net Yûgi qui se retourna pour en effet trouver Joey et Tristan, bouche bée, les regardant interagir. Mana et Téa, bras dessus bras dessous, échangeaient un regard complice. Il les avait complètement oubliés. Heureusement qu'il était trop timide pour tenter de l'embrasser en public, sinon il aurait pu tout leur révéler sans même en avoir conscience. Yami laissa échapper un petit rire devant son air un peu perdu et l'incita d'une petite tape dans le dos à aller rejoindre ses amis.

_ Euh, Yûgi, commença Joey quand il arriva à leur hauteur. C'était quoi ça ?

_ Je vous avais dit que Yami était sympa, répondit Yûgi en priant tous les dieux existants pour ne pas rougir.

_ Sympa, très sympa, et surtout avec certains, ajouta Mana avec un sourire presque carnassier. À croire que...

_ Mana, la coupa Yami d'un ton polaire. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

La jeune fille afficha un air boudeur alors que Joey et Tristan échangeaient un regard étonné.

_ Si tu veux que je me taise, tu vas devoir me faire… u câlin ! s'exclama théâtralement la jeune fille en bondissant sur son meilleur ami. Tu ne peux pas refuser !

_ Il faut croire que non, soupira Yami en secoua la tête d'un air résigné.

* * *

Après un repas frugal, le petit groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la partie du parc où étaient installées des arènes de duels permettant à tous les visiteurs de s'affronter à leur guise comme s'ils participaient à l'un des tournois de la Kaiba Corp.

\- Yami, je te défie ! lança Joey en le pointant du doigt, l'air assuré.

Le Roi des Jeux haussa un sourcil devant son attitude avant d'esquisser un petit sourire que Yûgi reconnut immédiatement. Son ami allait se faire battre à plat de couture. Il le plaignit en silence. Ça ne manqua pas : comme lors de leur premier et unique duel, Yami l'écrasa sans lui laisser l'occasion de passer au second tour. Joey se mit à rager à haute voix.

\- Yami, lui reprocha doucement Yûgi qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif de la force de son petit-ami en matière de duel.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça contre lui. À quel point se retenait-il lors de leurs propres duels ? D'un autre côté, il devait avouer que ça n'avait rien d'intéressant et Yami n'aimait pas s'ennuyer.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de jouer, fit celui-ci en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Mais étant donné que quelqu'un a dit que je devais être gentil…

Yûgi leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà que c'était à sa faute à présent.

\- Et si je te demandais de jouer contre moi ?

Mais il ne reçut qu'un regard malicieux en retour.

\- Moi je veux t'affronter ! lança Mana qui avait suivi leur conversation. Yami m'a offert une nouvelle carte que je veux absolument essayer !

\- Laquelle ? demanda Tristan avec intérêt.  
Il était amusant de voir que tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Mana l'intéressait. Elle tira de sa poche un paquet de cartes et en chercha une un instant avant de la brandir fièrement.

\- La Magicienne des Ténèbres ?

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle me ressemble un peu ? s'exclama la jeune femme, tout sourire.

Yûgi dut avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Si on teignait son amie en blonde et qu'on affublait du bon costume, on pourrait s'y tromper.

\- Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr !

Et les deux concurrents prirent place dans l'arène.

Mana était une assez bonne duelliste, mais Yûgi ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était du talent ou de la chance. De son point de vue, la jeune fille ne semblait pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. À chacune de ses pioches, son visage reflétait ses pensées, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Elle paraissait même se surprendre elle-même. Et pourtant… elle était douée. C'était totalement déconcertant pour le jeune homme en face d'elle mais, d'un autre coté, à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre de sa part ? Au moins, c'était vraiment amusant. Finalement, elle réussit à invoquer sa magicienne.

\- Yami, tu as vu ce que j'ai fait ! sautilla Mana en se serrant elle-même dans ses bras.

\- J'ai des yeux, Mana, répliqua Yami.

\- Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'être sympa avec les autres ? s'énerva Joey en se tournant vers lui. Pourquoi tu dois toujours être insupportable avec tout le monde ? C'est ta meilleure amie bordel !

Yami croisa les bras en le défiant du regard.

\- Tu préfères peut-être que je la frappe ? Je crois que c'est ce que tu fais à tes amis.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la colère et Yûgi crut que ça allait dégénérer. Heureusement, Téa se glissa entre eux pour les séparer.

\- Hey, doucement les garçons. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de se disputer.

\- Mais Téa… commença à protester Joey tandis que Yami se désintéressait déjà de lui.

À vrai dire, il arborait le même air que Seto lorsque les deux s'étaient affrontés après la finale du tournoi de la Kaiba Corp, ce qui ne faisait qu'enrager un peu plus Joey. Yûgi, du haut de l'arène, lui lança un regard lourd d'avertissements, mais son petit-ami n'en tint absolument pas compte.

\- T'énerve pas, Joey ! lança Mana, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'y fais plus attention !

\- Tu devrais peut-être.

\- Yami ! s'exclama cette fois Yûgi.

Mais il s'interrompit. Son interlocuteur arborait ce sourire en coin qui le caractérisait, prouvant qu'il ne pensait absolument pas ce qu'il avait dit. Et Mana l'avait bien vu elle aussi car elle lui adressa un signe de main faussement menaçant. Il se contenta donc de soupirer en secouant la tête.

\- Dans quoi je me suis embarqué avec celui-là... ? murmura-t-il alors que son adversaire reprenait le cours du duel.

\- Va savoir, lui lança Yami.

Yûgi lui adressa un regard surpris, comme les autres spectateurs, car il avait parlé trop bas pour être entendu. Puis, il rit. C'était Yami, il savait tout.

Plusieurs duels succédèrent au sien, même Téa s'y mit avec bonne humeur. Le seul que ne participa pas fut Yami, pour le plus grand bonheur de Joey qui ne cessait de lui lancer des œillades noires. Après son duel, Mana avait passé de longues minutes à l'asticoter et cela avait fini à terme par l'agacer réellement. Il s'était alors plus ou moins muré dans le silence.

\- Va t'amuser, Hikari, lui dit-il lorsque Yûgi s'enquit de son humeur.

Le jeune homme acquiesça faiblement et décida de le laisser un peu seul avec ses pensées. Cependant, il se sentait un peu mal en sachant que son ami s'était renfermé sur lui-même et le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Au bout de deux longues heures, il vit la douceur revenir dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il le regardait et il lui sourit.

\- Je préfère quand tu souris, tu sais, lui souffla-t-il en passant devant lui alors qu'il allait remonter dans l'arène.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse verbale, mais une douce caresse sur son avant-bras lui assura qui tout était bel et bien redevenu normal.

* * *

\- Que diriez-vous d'un dernier tour de grand-huit avant de partir ? proposa Joey alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, colorant le ciel d'orangé et de violacée.

\- Oui ! répondirent en cœur Tristan et Mana.

\- C'est qu'il commence à être tard… réfléchit Téa. Qu'en penses-tu Yûgi ?

\- On ne vient pas tous les jours, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, répondit le jeune homme.

Il se retourna pour obtenir l'avis de Yami quand il réalisa que celui-ci ne se tenait plus à ses côtés. Il s'arrêta et fit une tour sur lui-même pour tenter de le repérer dans la foule. Il le trouva finalement, à une trentaine de mètres, semblant discuter avec un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs comme neige. Dernière lui, une autre personne lui ressemblant en tout point les observait également, apparemment très mal à l'aise. Intrigué, Yûgi rebroussa chemin.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, entendit-il le premier blanc ricaner.

\- 'Kura, tenta le second blanc en attrapant son double par la manche. Allons-y, s'il te plaît.

Le premier se dégagea sans ménagement en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Puis il s'approcha davantage du Pharaon, un sourire sauvage aux lèvres. Étrangement, Yami n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour s'éloigner de lui malgré l'aura effrayant qu'il dégageait. Yûgi ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

\- Yami ? tenta-t-il quand il arriva à portée de voix.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

\- T'es qui toi ? se moqua l'inconnu alors que le second commençait clairement à paniquer.

Cela sembla ramener Yami sur terre, qui se tourna lentement vers Yûgi. Son visage était froid, ses yeux lançaient les éclairs.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça.

Yûgi eut l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Jamais le jeune homme ne lui avait parlé aussi froidement, aussi méchamment. Il resta sans voix un long moment, incapable de détacher ses yeux du visage de son petit ami et de celui de cet inconnu qui rayonnait de méchanceté.

\- Voilà l'Atem que je connais, persifla-t-il avec un petit air satisfait.

Ces mots provoquèrent une réaction de Yami qui stupéfia Yûgi. Il balança son poing en direction de Bakura, l'atteignant violemment à la mâchoire. Le jeune homme recula de quelque pas sous la force de l'impact, une lèvre en sang, et allait répliquer quand le second spectateur agit de nouveau.

\- Bakura !

Cette fois, il se planta entre Yami et Bakura, les bras écartés. Yûgi pouvait clairement le voir trembler et crut un instant qu'il allait se faire frapper, mais son double lâcha un soupir de colère. Puis il tourna les talons, mais, avant de partir, il ajouta :

\- Je suis de retour dans le coin. Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra.

\- Compte là-dessus, vociféra Yami en le regardant s'éloigner.

Le gentil blanc lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet avant de s'enfuir sans un mot pour rattraper l'autre. Yami et Yûgi les regardèrent s'éloigner en silence.

\- Yami ? osa finalement Yûgi.

À cet instant, il avait peur. Peur de Yami. Jusqu'ici, il s'était toujours senti en sécurité à ses côtés, mais ce n'était clairement plus le cas. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de colère et la violence de son attaque l'avait clairement choqué. Ce sentiment fut renforcé quand les deux yeux rubis de son petit ami se posèrent sur lui, le transperçant littéralement du regard. Il recula instinctivement de quelques pas.

\- Yami ?

Le trémolo dans sa voix sembla faire revenir à lui le jeune homme qui secoua brusquement la tête, comme s'il tentait de se réveiller. Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau son regard sur lui, il était clairement effrayé. Non, il était terrorisé. Et il tourna les talons, s'enfuyant parmi la foule.

\- Yami ! cria Yûgi en courant à sa suite.

Mais il avait déjà disparu.


	16. Bakura et Atem

**Chapitre 16 :** **Bakura et Atem**

Yami n'avait laissé derrière lui qu'un téléphone portable en morceaux, visiblement jeté à la hâte. Yûgi le ramassa puis tourna une nouvelle fois sur lui-même, à la recherche d'un indice lui permettant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Qui était cet adolescent ? Pourquoi avait-il appelé Yami «Atem» ? Comment se connaissaient-ils ? Pourquoi Yami l'avait-il frappé ? Pourquoi Yami l'avait-il repoussé ? Et cette peur qu'il avait lue dans son regard, pourquoi ?

\- Yûgi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Mana en apparaissait subitement près de lui, le sortant de sa torpeur. Où est Yami ?

Joey, Tristan et Téa étaient également là, le regardant avec inquiétude.

\- Je sais pas… réussit-il à articuler, scrutant toujours les alentours. Yami a frappé quelqu'un.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Joey, les yeux ronds.

Tous se mirent à le chercher également.

\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Tu l'as reconnu, celui qu'il a frappé ? demanda Mana, les sourcils froncés et mortellement sérieuse.

Yûgi secoua la tête, un sentiment d'urgence s'emparant de lui.

\- Je crois qu'il s'appelle Bakura.

Il vit les yeux de Mana s'écarquiller à l'entente du nom et toute couleur déserta son visage. Aussitôt, la panique sembla la gagner et elle se mit à trembler en cherchant frénétiquement Yami dans la foule, bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne s'y trouvait plus.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Tristan, gagné par son anxiété.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! s'exclama Mana en se tournant vers lui, folle d'agacement. Je sais seulement que Seto et Yami se sont déjà hurlés son nom lors d'une dispute et après il a disparu pendant trois jours.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle tira soudainement son téléphone et composa un numéro à toute vitesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, la personne à l'autre bout du fil décrocha.

\- Seto ! hurla-t-elle dans le combiné. Bakura !

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, la bouche ouverte, le souffle coupé, écoutant attentivement son interlocuteur. Puis, elle tendit précipitamment l'appareil à Yûgi. Il le prit sans attendre.

\- Allô ?

\- _Raconte-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé_ , ordonna la voix du milliardaire à l'autre bout du fil. _Mot pour mot._

Yûgi s'exécuta prestement alors que Téa saisissait Mana par les épaules pour tenter de la calmer.

\- _C'est tout ?_ demanda Seto quand il se tut finalement.

\- Oui _,_ répondit Yûgi d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que… ?

Seto lui raccrocha au nez sans autre forme de procès. Du coin de l'œil, il vit plusieurs membres de la sécurité du parc courir dans la direction prise par Yami.

\- Alors ? demanda avidement Téa.

Yûgi rendit son téléphone à Mana et lui fit signe d'un signe de tête qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'avant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? gronda Joey, le seul qui était encore relativement maître de lui.

Mana le fusilla du regard mais choisit de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur Yûgi.

\- Écoute, lui dit-elle en saisissant sa main. À ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'une chose qui pourrait pousser Yami à agir ainsi… même s'il a toujours refusé de m'en parler.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Yûgi avait compris. Tout ceci était lié au mystérieux passé de Yami. Il craignit immédiatement le pire alors que les cicatrices présentes sur le poignet de son petit-ami lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- On doit absolument le retrouver !

\- Fouillez le parc, ordonna Mana à Joey et Tristan. Téa, va voir à ton lycée, au nôtre et au glacier où on a été la dernière fois. Je fonce à l'orphelinat, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en courant.

\- Et moi ? la pressa Yûgi qui n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

\- Va voir chez toi, il y a des chances qu'il cherche à te contacter.

Et elle se sauva, laissant Yûgi pantelant. Celui-ci resta une longue minute immobile avant de s'élancer à son tour.

Sur le chemin, alors qu'il courait, il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Où irait Yami, seul et terrifié ? Dans un endroit où il se sentirait en sécurité. Où se sentait-il en sécurité ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Au manoir des Kaiba probablement, mais il doutait fortement qu'il se rende là bas. De même pour chez lui. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il tenta de se souvenir d'une conversation qu'il aurait pu avoir, un lieu qu'aurait pu évoquer le Pharaon, mais tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Rien. Plus il tentait de rationaliser son comportement, plus il se sentait perdu.

\- Pourquoi Yami ? Pourquoi ?

Puis, il se souvint de ce fameux soir où il avait trouvé Yami inconscient près de chez lui. Yami lui avait dit qu'il avait évité les endroits équipés de technologie pour que Seto ne puisse pas le traquer. Il avait dû refaire cela inconsciemment ! Qu'y avait-il près de Kaiba Land qui pourrait répondre à ses critères ?

\- Le parc, s'exclama-t-il soudainement en rebroussant chemin.

Il y avait un grand parc où il avait déjà été se promener avec ses amis lorsque les beaux jours commençaient à revenir. Il avait toujours trouvé ce lieu calme et apaisant. Et surtout, il y avait, tout au nord, un dédale de grottes naturelles, normalement interdit au public, où on pouvait facilement se cacher. Yami pouvait y avoir trouvé refuge.

* * *

Si Yûgi arriva rapidement à destination, il passa une bonne heure à traverser l'espace pour arriver aux grottes. Il y était allé quelquefois avec Joey et les autres mais il n'était jamais bien rassuré à l'idée de s'aventurer à l'intérieur. C'était d'autant plus vrai que le soleil sérieusement s'éteindre, assombrissant encore plus l'endroit. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses peurs le dominer. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança.

\- Yami !

Sa voix résonna dans la cavité, faisant écho de longues secondes.

\- Si tu es là, réponds-moi !

Il tendit désespérément l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre une réponse. Mais rien ne vint.

Au détour d'un tournant, alors qu'il perdait définitivement espoir, il crut entendre un souffle étouffé. Il se figea brusquement et arrêta de respirer pour tenter d'en identifier la source. Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur une tache plus sombre que les autres, tout contre une paroi. C'était lui ! Roulé en boule.

\- Yami ! s'exclama Yûgi en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Il fit un geste pour le saisir par les épaules mais son absence de réaction l'en dissuada. Il n'avait pas semblé l'entendre et il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Sa tête était nichée dans ses genoux et ses bras enroulés autour d'eux.

\- Yami ? murmura-t-il, tentant de moduler la peur qui le tenait.

Une longue minute passa.

\- Pharaon, c'est moi, Hikari, continua-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

Cette fois, il décela un léger mouvement. Aussitôt, Yûgi posa sa main sur son épaule et la caressa doucement. Puis, avec d'infinies précautions, il desserra la prise du Pharaon, qui se laissa docilement faire, écartant ses bras et étendant ses jambes. Finalement, il releva sa tête et l'obligea à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient vides, le fixant sans sembler le voir. Des sillons humides courraient sur ses joues, preuve qu'il avait pleuré. Le cœur de Yûgi se serra et il l'attira doucement contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien, Pharaon, lui assura-t-il. Je suis avec toi maintenant.

L'autre ne répondit pas, ni ne fit un geste. Mais au moins, il l'avait retrouvé.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Puis, Yami se mit à trembler de froid contre Yûgi, qui décida alors qu'il était tant de bouger. Il le détacha de lui lentement.

\- Viens, il faut rentrer.

Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant aux autres qui devaient toujours s'inquiéter et s'en voulait. Il vérifia son portable et vit qu'il avait plusieurs appels en absence. Il grimaça, prit la main de Yami et l'entraîna doucement vers la sortie.

Ils venaient d'émerger dans l'obscurité de la nuit quand deux silhouettes s'avancèrent vers eux. Yûgi reconnut immédiatement Seto et Makuba.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé et tu ne nous as pas prévenu ! l'accusa Makuba avec son air le plus menaçant.

Son grand-frère passa devant lui et se planta devant Yami. Yûgi s'attendit un instant à ce qu'il le réprimande sauvagement mais le milliardaire se contenta de le fixer.

\- Félicitation, déclara-t-il finalement, légèrement hautain. Tu vas avoir droit à ta puce GPS.

Malgré son attitude détachée, il tenait visiblement beaucoup à Yami lui aussi, il en était certain.

\- Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés ? demanda Yûgi à Makuba.

\- Ton portable. Comme on ne te voyait pas réapparaître, on l'a tracé et on a vu que tu ne bougeais pas, rétorqua l'enfant.

Yûgi réprima un sourire à cette annonce. Lui aussi allait commencer à éviter la technologie si les choses continuaient ainsi.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose depuis que tu l'as trouvé ? fit Seto en se tournant vers lui.

Il secoua la tête. Seto fronça les sourcils et se tourna de nouveau vers Yami.

\- On va avoir une discussion, toi et moi, décida-t-il fermement. On rentre.

Il le poussa devant lui pour le faire avancer mais, bientôt, Yami dut s'arrêter car sa main était toujours dans celle de Yûgi. Voyant cela, et même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, Yûgi voulut la lâcher mais Yami resserra sa prise. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Yûgi fut soulagé d'y revoir une étincelle de vie.

\- Viens avec nous, ordonna Seto en remarquant cela.

Le jeune homme s'empressa d'acquiescer et suivit les deux frères et son petit-ami.

* * *

Yûgi eut du mal à ne pas rester bouche bée en passant les grilles du manoir où habitait Yami La bâtisse était tout simplement gigantesque. Grande, faite de pierres blanches, elle se dressait au centre d'un immense jardin coupé impeccablement. La limousine remonta l'allée et s'arrêta devant la résidence. Il suivit maladroitement ses hôtes, à peine à l'aise dans un environnement pareil.

Il dut se forcer à dépasser le pas de la porte. Il savait que les Kaiba étaient riches mais, même le vestibule était plus grand que toutes les pièces de sa maison réunies. D'un simple coup d'œil, il avait vu un nombre incalculable de tableaux et de statues de valeurs. S'obligeant à avancer, il fut entraîné par Yami vers un petit salon très moderne.

Yûgi observa avec un soupçon d'angoisse Seto et Makuba faire s'asseoir Yami sur l'un des sofas du salon. Après un instant de flottement, on l'invita à prendre place près de lui.

\- Bien, commença Seto en croisant les bras, les dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Yami. Tu vas revoir le docteur Ishtar. Ce n'est pas une option. Tu disjonctes complètement en ce moment et l'incident avec Bakura aujourd'hui me fait dire que tu n'as pas tourné la page comme tu voulais le faire croire.

Yami tressaillit à l'entente du nom de ce mystérieux garçon qu'ils avaient croisé dans l'après-midi.

\- Tu as beau être intelligent, tu ne contrôles pas tes peurs, reprit Seto avec une pointe de moquerie. Tu as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

\- J'en ai déjà parlé à Yûgi, rétorqua Yami d'un ton mordant.

Ses premiers mots depuis des heures.

\- Je suis certain que tu ne lui as pas dit le plus important.

Il le consulta d'un coup d'œil et Yûgi ne put que secouer doucement la tête pour dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Yami fusilla son ami du regard et revint à la position fœtale qu'il arborait à son entrée dans la grotte.

\- Les tortionnaires de Yami avaient des jumeaux, révéla Seto. Bakura et Ryô. Bakura n'a pas été simple spectateur des tortures de ses parents, comme l'était Ryô. Il y a participé. Plus Yami y résistait, plus la douleur augmentait. Il ne s'en est jamais caché et c'est pourquoi il était interné jusqu'ici. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour en sortir, mais les médecins de cet hôpital vont le amèrement regretter.

\- Je comprends mais… Yami ne se souvient pas de cette époque, alors pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi ? demanda Yûgi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Atem, répondit simplement Seto en braquant son regard sur Yami.

Comme si ce nom était un électrochoc, Yami jaillit de son siège. L'instant suivant, bien avant que Yûgi n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Seto maintenait Yami au sol, un genou au creux de ses reins et un poignet durement plaqué dans le dos pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? ricana-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Puis, alors que son prisonnier se débattait, le milliardaire reprit avec une pointe de mépris évidente :

\- Tu peux me mentir autant que tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas te mentir. Tu es pitoyable.

Il le relâcha et Yami se précipita hors de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

\- Atem est le nom qu'ils lui avaient donné, expliqua Makuba alors que Seto se perdait dans ses pensées, le regard toujours braqué dans la direction où Yami avait disparu. Sa simple mention provoque une réaction post-traumatique. Elle s'accompagne généralement de flashs… des plus désagréables.

Yûgi baissa les yeux. Dire que quelque mois auparavant il était persuadé que le grand Yami Sennen était une personne tout à fait normale qu'aucun obstacle ne pouvait démolir. Mais en réalité, il était bien plus fragile qu'il ne le laissait transparaître. Et il avait besoin de son soutien inconditionnel.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me dire où se trouve sa chambre ?

Makuba fronça les sourcils et allait répliquer quand Seto intervint d'un signe de main et indiqua à son petit frère d'obéir. De mauvaise grâce, le plus jeune fit signe à Yûgi de le suivre.

Yûgi s'était souvent demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler la chambre de Yami et, au final, elle était assez proche de l'idée qu'il s'en était faite. Grande sans l'être trop, tout était parfaitement ordonné et parfaitement à sa place. Deux des murs étaient couverts de livres, aussi bien des livres d'études que des romans, tous classés minutieusement par auteur et par taille. Sur l'un des autres murs, celui qui faisait face au bureau, était accrochée une réplique agrandie de chacune des cartes qui composait son deck de Duel de Monstres. De son lit, installé juste sous une large fenêtre, il avait une vue parfaite sur chacune d'entre elles. L'adolescent devina aisément que son petit-ami devait passer de longues heures assis à les fixer afin d'imaginer de nouvelles stratégies. Il y avait également un ordinateur dernier cri ainsi qu'une télé à écran plat dans un coin de la pièce. Le dernier mur attisa sa curiosité. C'était des dessins, chaque fois en rapport avec l'Ancienne Égypte. Il pouvait voir des pyramides, des croquis de temples, des fresques hiéroglyphiques, le tout fait d'un coup de crayon assuré.

\- Yami ? appela-t-il en cherchant son petit-ami des yeux.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, fit la voix de celui-ci, le faisant sursauter.

Il était caché juste derrière la porte ouverte, adossé au mur. Yûgi prit une inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et de faire face à Yami.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, rétorqua celui à la peau dorée en croisant les bras.

Puis, il le fixa d'un regard perçant et le jeune homme constata à contrecœur qu'il ne pouvait pas le soutenir.

\- Tu as peur de moi, déclara sombrement Yami.

Le visage désespérément impassible, il se détacha du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et traversa la pièce pour se poster devant la fenêtre. Yûgi aurait voulu le détromper mais il disait vrai. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Yami puisse être quelqu'un de violent, mais son altercation avec Bakura lui avait prouvé qu'il ignorait encore beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Et il n'aimait pas la violence. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas une réaction voulue de la part de Yami.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

Son ton froid était aussi coupant qu'un couperet et fit énormément de mal à Yûgi. Il songea un instant à obtempérer mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il partait maintenant, il n'aurait plus jamais de nouvelles de Yami. Et il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il resta donc là, immobile, à fixer son dos.

\- Peut-être, murmura-t-il finalement, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Mais j'ai aussi eu peur pour toi. Quand tu t'es enfui sans donner d'explications… j'ai eu peur que tu refasses une bêtise.

Comme l'autre ne réagissait pas, il s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Il ignora son mouvement pour se dégager et s'accrocha à sa manche.

\- Pharaon.

Il attendit patiemment que les prunelles sombres du Roi des Jeux laissent place à celles plus douces du Pharaon. Cela arriva après une longue minute et il s'autorisa alors un sourire. Il s'approcha un peu plus et, sur la pointe des pieds, posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de Yami. Il se détendit légèrement en constatant qu'il ne le repoussait pas. Lorsqu'il se détacha de lui, il vit une lueur de reconnaissance briller dans les yeux de son petit-ami.

\- Je suis désolé pour toute cette histoire, murmura-t-il d'une voix si faible que Yûgi faillit ne pas l'entendre.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, mais la prochaine fois, viens me parler plutôt que de partir comme ça. Ne me fuis pas.

\- Tu as vu comment j'ai réagi, répondit Yami avec un semblant de mauvais humeur. J'ai tenté de frapper Seto. Lui sait parfaitement se défendre, mais, toi, j'aurais pu te blesser.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit comme s'il avait à cet instant l'intense désir de l'éloigner afin de le protéger.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'on m'aurait frappé, lui fit remarquer Yûgi, légèrement amusé bien qu'il prenne la conversation très au sérieux.

Mais son interlocuteur n'aima visiblement pas sa tentative d'humour.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, j'en suis sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! s'exclama Yami en se relevant brusquement, surprenant Yûgi. Tu ne sais pas ce qui me passe par la tête dans ces moments-là !

\- Alors explique-moi ! répliqua Yûgi, haussant lui aussi le ton.

\- Non.

Yûgi n'avait jamais été si en colère. S'il avait été face à un autre que Yami, il serait certainement parti en courant, sans doute en pleurant, mais à cet instant, il n'était plus vraiment maître de lui. Il fonça dans sa direction, attrapa sa chemise comme tant de brutes l'avaient fait avec lui et le secoua.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Non.

\- Explique-moi,Atem !

De nouveau, il vit ce déclic se produire. Les yeux de Yami se rétrécir soudainement et, l'instant suivant, Yûgi était épinglé au mur, une main l'étouffant lentement mais sûrement.

Yûgi paniqua légèrement, regrettant d'avoir sciemment provoqué Yami de la sorte, mais il se força à ne pas le lâcher du regard. Il serra les dents et attendit. Il avait confiance. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien.

Enfin... il l'espérait de tout son cœur.


	17. Je t'aime

**Chapitre 17 :** **Je t'aime !**

Sa vue commençait à s'obscurcir quand Yûgi fut brutalement relâché. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il se retrouva prisonnier d'une étreinte alors qu'il toussait fortement, cherchant un peu d'air.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! se mit à répéter Yami.

Yûgi soupira de soulagement et passa à son tour ses bras autour de lui.

\- Pardonne-moi, Hikari. Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça !

\- Je savais que tu finirais par me lâcher, murmura Yûgi, sa gorge un peu douloureuse. La preuve que tu ne m'aurais jamais fait de mal. Peu importe l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais.

Yami recula, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu vas avoir des bleus pendant des jours ! lui dit-il amèrement remarquer. Je t'ai fait du mal ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

\- Calme-toi, ordonna Yugi.

Il se redressa, aidé par Yami qui le conduisit directement à la chaise la plus proche pour qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits. Puis, il s'accroupit en face de lui pour rester à sa hauteur, et même un peu plus bas. Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude et de remords contenus.

\- Puisque tu étais trop perturbé pour écouter ce que j'avais à te dire, il fallait bien que j'arrive à te le faire comprendre. Maintenant que c'est fait, on va pouvoir repartir sur des bases saines. Alors tu vas arrêter de faire ta tête de mule avec moi !

Yami baissa les yeux, honteux, et ne répondit pas.

\- Et ça commence par une bonne nuit de sommeil, reprit Yûgi d'une voix bien plus douce, captant de nouveau l'attention de Yami. Je crois que tu as eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Lui aussi avait hâte que cette journée se termine. Il était éreinté tant physiquement que psychologiquement.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir, lâcha Yami avec un froncement de sourcils obstiné.

Malgré son apparente assurance, la peur avait de nouveau surgi dans ses prunelles.

\- Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas de ces images...

Yûgi se souvenait parfaitement qu'il avait fait des cauchemars la nuit où il lui avait révélé la vérité sur son passé, et savait qu'il en ferait probablement d'autres cette nuit-ci.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Yami se mordit distraitement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

Yûgi acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fut heureux de voir les épaules de Yami se relâcher de soulagement. C'était visiblement ce qu'il souhaitait, mais l'aurait-il proposé lui-même ? Certainement pas. Ce n'était pas son genre.

\- Je suis là pour ça, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Yami leva la main dans sa direction et effleura les marques qui commençaient à apparaître sur son cou. Le touché fit cependant naître des papillons dans le ventre du jeune homme qui se força à rester immobile.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- C'est oublié.

Les deux adolescents prirent un léger repas et passèrent chacun à la salle de bain avant de s'installer dans le lit de Yami. Bien plus grand que celui que Yûgi, ils avaient la place d'y tenir à deux sans le moindre problème, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de rester coller l'un à l'autre. Yûgi avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Yami et les doigts de celui-ci caressaient toujours son cou. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment le jeune homme, excepté qu'il savait que son petit-ami le faisait uniquement pour se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait et en profiter pour se flageller mentalement. Pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, Yûgi le pinça doucement, comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Aïe !

\- Tu peux arrêter de t'en vouloir ?

Yami rit doucement à ses côtés, ravissant Yûgi.

\- Je ne te mérite pas.

\- Tu veux encore te faire pincer ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, dors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux glissèrent dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

-Shizu ! Yami a rétréci !

Yûgi se réveilla en sursaut et regarda rapidement autour de lui, tentant de comprendre où il était et ce qu'il se passait. Il repéra immédiatement un jeune homme blond, à la peau dorée, qui le pointait du doigt, une expression ahurie sur son visage aux traits fins. Il le fixa un court instant, tout aussi stupéfait et perplexe. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, révélant un Yami aux cheveux humides. Les yeux du blond passèrent de Yûgi à Yami, puis de Yami à Yûgi, avant de hurler de nouveau :

\- Shizu !

\- Marek, tais-toi, gronda Yami en secouant la tête, agacé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu hurles dès le matin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ?

\- Mais si tu es là, c'est qui lui ? l'ignora le blond en se tournant de nouveau vers Yûgi.

\- Marek.

Le ton autoritaire de Yami sembla faire revenir ledit Marek sur terre et il se calma alors qu'un grand sourire se peignait sur son visage. Il s'approcha de son ami et lui flanqua une puissante tape dans le dos, récoltant un regard noir au passage.

\- Kaiba a appelé Shizu tôt ce matin, et comme ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter. T'es redevenu taré ?

Yûgi ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce jeune homme et Mana devaient avoir beaucoup de points communs. Yami soupira d'exaspération et se tourna vers Yûgi.

\- Désolé, ça risque de prendre du temps. Seto y veillera.

\- Je dois rentrer à la maison de toute façon, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête avec compréhension.

S'il avait bien compris, cette fameuse Shizu était le docteur Ishitar dont avait parlé Seto la veille. Celui-ci ne faisait vraiment pas les choses à moitié.

\- Ah non ! protesta Marek. Je veux tout savoir de toi ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un dans le lit de Yami !

Et il lui adressa un clin d'œil équivoque. Yûgi devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Visiblement, ce jeune homme pensait qu'ils avaient fait bien autre chose que dormir la nuit précédente.

\- Si tu l'embêtes, je devrai parler à Shizu du temps que tu passes avec ce cher Odion, menaça Yami avec un sourire en coin plein de promesses.

Marek recula de quelque pas, les mains en l'air en signe de défaite, tandis que Yami croisait les bras, satisfait de sa victoire.

\- Ok, ok… mais attends… Comment t'es au courant de ça ?! s'exclama soudain Marek.

\- Je ne le savais pas, rétorqua Yami en passant devant lui pour se diriger vers la porte.

Il jeta un regard amusé à Yûgi par-dessus son épaule, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Une fois qu'il fut parti, un court silence s'installa entre les deux garçons restants.

\- Ton mec est diabolique… grogna Marek en passant un main sur son visage.

De nouveau, Yûgi rougit et détourna les yeux. Yami était «son mec», il avait encore du mal à le réaliser.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? demanda nonchalamment le jeune homme en venant s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit de Yami.

Yûgi replia ses jambes pour lui laisser de la place, mais n'osa pas sortir du lit et révéler à cet inconnu qu'il portait un pyjama de son petit-ami. Cela ne ferait qu'alimenter ses idées saugrenues.

\- Quelques jours, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Et tu es déjà passé à la casserole ? C'est un rapide !

\- Mais qu'est-ce… ce n'est pas du tout… ne raconte pas des choses comme ça… bégaya Yûgi, dans tous ses états.

Il était plus gêné que jamais, et il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait plus l'être que lorsque Téa l'avait confronté à ses sentiments pour Yami. Il aurait voulu se cacher sous les couvertures et ne plus voir le regard curieux et joyeux de son interlocuteur mais cela ne ferait que le conduire un peu plus sur la mauvaise route.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! Il ne voulait simplement pas rester seul avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier.

Marek eut une moue déçue.

\- Il s'est ramolli. Il y a quelque temps, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de demander une chose pareille à quelqu'un.

Yûgi grimaça alors que la tentative de suicide de Yami lui revenait en mémoire. A vrai dire, c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais l'autre ne sembla pas remarquer ces sombres pensées.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, continua-t-il.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

\- Yami s'est toujours blindé, il n'a jamais rien laissé transparaître de ce qu'il ressentait et de ce qui le tourmentait. Maintenant que sa carapace est fissurée…

Son regard se changea et se fit légèrement accusateur, ce qui irrita Yûgi.

\- … il dérape de nouveau. Il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour se reconstruire.

\- Ça n'a pas marché, visiblement, répliqua Yûgi en quittant le lit.

Il ramassa ses affaires, qui traînaient par terre, et passa dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller en paix. Cet homme avait beau l'air de connaître Yami, il ne l'appréciait pas. De quel droit donnait-il son avis sur leur relation alors qu'il venait tout juste de la découvrir ? Et, ce qui l'énervait encore plus, il avait l'air de vouloir laisser son petit-ami seul avec ses démons. Ce n'est pas en se taisant que l'on résolvait les problèmes, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il s'habilla rapidement et ressortit de la pièce.

\- Hey ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer ! lança Marek alors qu'il passait devant lui pour quitter la chambre.

Yûgi se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard sombre.

\- Tu es son ami ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec prudence, attendant la suite.

\- Mais tu ne te préoccupes pas le moins du monde de ce qu'il peut ressentir ! Tu t'arrêtes à l'extérieur. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que Yami n'est pas quelqu'un qui se confie s'y on ne l'y pousse pas. Pas que ça t'intéresse de toute façon.

Et il s'en alla sans attendre sa réponse, les poings serrés. Les amis étaient sacrés pour lui, depuis qu'il avait la chance d'avoir été accepté par Joey, Tristan et Téa. Ils étaient toujours là les uns pour les autres, quelle que soit la situation. Il ne supportait pas l'hypocrisie qui accompagnait la plupart des soi-disant amitiés qu'ils pouvaient voir. Des gens qui traînaient ensemble seulement pour éviter la solitude mais qui disparaissaient à la moindre peut-être anicroche. Tout comme Marek.

Yugi arrivait en vue de la boutique de jeux de son grand-père quand il aperçut Joey, Tristan et Téa qui en sortaient, la mine basse. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, tous se fendirent d'un grand sourire et coururent dans sa direction.

\- Yûgi ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, très bien, répondit le jeune homme. Désolé de vous avoir planté comme ça hier.

\- Mana m'a dit que tu avais retrouvé Yami, commença Téa avant de s'interrompre. Yûgi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cou ?

Yûgi plaqua instinctivement ses mains sur sa gorge pour dissimuler les marques que lui avait infligées Yami.

\- Rien du tout.

Mais Joey saisit ses mains et l'obligea à exposer les stigmates de son étranglement. Yûgi ne put que rester impuissant tandis que ses amis écarquillaient les yeux, choqués.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama Tristan. On t'a attaqué ?

\- Pas exactement… rougit Yûgi en détournant les yeux.

Il ne devait pas leur dire que c'était la faute de Yami. S'ils venaient à le découvrir, ils feraient sans doute tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour l'empêcher de le revoir.

\- C'est Yami qui t'a fait ça ? devina Joey, sombre et menaçant.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt.

Mais il savait que, quoi qu'il puisse dire, il ne serait plus cru. Il s'était trahi tout seul en répondant trop vite.

\- Je vais lui faire sa fête !

Et il s'en alla à grands pas, suivi par un Tristan tout aussi en colère.

\- Arrêtez ! cria Yûgi. Ce n'est pas sa faute ! C'est moi qui l'ait provoqué !

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Téa, toujours à ses cotés.

Elle savait les liens que les deux jeunes hommes entretenaient et n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Yami en était venu à agresser Yûgi.

\- De toute manière ça n'a pas d'importance. Il t'a fait du mal et ne s'en tira pas comme ça ! rugit Joey, le poing brandi. Il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à mon meilleur ami !

\- Joey ! cria une fois de plus Yûgi. Si tu le frappes, je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent, les sourcils froncés. C'était typique de Yûgi de vouloir protéger quelqu'un mais il ne l'avait jamais fait contre ses amis.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la violence, protesta Tristan, mais on ne peut pas…

\- Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal parce que je l'aime ! déclara Yûgi à toute vitesse.

C'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait qui pourrait les dissuader de mener à bien cette pseudo-vengeance. Cela fonctionna d'ailleurs impeccablement car les deux jeunes gens ouvrirent de grands yeux, stupéfaits. Alors qu'un long silence s'installait entre eux, Yûgi se mit à rougir. Il le leur avait dit. Il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si tôt et, surtout, dans ce genre de situation. Allait-il avoir un problème de plus à gérer ? Il n'en avait aucune envie. Il voulait juste aller s'installer devant son ordinateur et que tout redevienne comme avant. Pourquoi l'amour devait-il être si compliqué ?

\- Tu l'aimes ? répéta Joey, ahuri.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'aime, s'exaspéra Téa, venant à son secours. Mais vous êtes trop bêtes pour l'avoir remarqué par vous-même !

\- Mais c'est un garçon. Tu ne peux pas aimer un garçon, protesta Tristan, perplexe.

\- Ne sois pas étroit d'esprit.

\- Téa ! Un garçon, ça aime les filles. C'est comme ça que ça doit être. C'est trop bizarre sinon.

Téa lui administra une claque magistrale qui résonna dans la rue déserte.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? gronda la jeune fille alors que Yûgi faisait un pas en arrière, blessé. Yûgi est ton ami ! Vas-tu dire qu'il est anormal comme tous les autres cons ?

Tristan braqua son regard noisette sur lui, incertain, avant de secouer la tête. Mais avant, qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Joey prit la parole :

\- Et lui ?

Toute volonté de combattre semblait l'avoir déserté.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'aime ?  
Incapable de répondre à haute voix, et sur le point de fondre en larmes, Yûgi ne put que hocher la tête. Il avait désespérément envie que tout s'arrête.

\- Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit lui…

Le jeune homme fut touché par les mots de son ami. Après le semi-rejet de la part de Tristan, ça lui faisait du bien.

\- Il pense exactement la même chose, révéla-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens pour lui. Je l'aime… c'est tout.

Et ce sentiment ne cessait de croître. A chaque fois qu'il découvrait un pan du passé ou de la personnalité de Yami, il sentait grandir son amour pour lui. Il avait une raison de se lever chaque matin et pas seulement pour se rendre au lycée et assurer un avenir dont il n'apercevait pas la couleur. Il voulait aimer et épauler cette personne chère à son cœur, la voir sourire et même rire. Il avait bouleversé sa vie à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

\- Je l'aime.


	18. En double

**Chapitre 18 :** **En double**

Yûgi écarquilla les yeux.

Hikari : _Un duel en double ? Avec moi ?_

Pharaon : _Oui._

Il ne savait comment réagir à sa proposition. En fait si, il savait ! Il était totalement contre ! En tant que Roi des Jeux, Yami était souvent amené à livrer des duels d'exposition un peu partout au Japon et celui qui arrivait, la semaine suivante, était un peu particulier. Ce serait un duel en double, deux adversaires contre deux adversaires. Yami n'avait accepté qu'à une seule condition, qui lui avait été accordée sans trop de soucis : il voulait choisir lui-même son partenaire. Lui.

Hikari : _Mais c'est totalement ridicule ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça._

Pharaon : _Je viens de le faire._

Hikari : _Je n'ai absolument pas le niveau !_

Pharaon : _Tu as battu Mako et tu doutes encore de tes capacités ?_

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aurait pas dû sortir cet argument. C'était le genre de propos qui incitait encore plus Yami à camper sur ses positions. Il le surestimait.

Hikari : _Tu as bien quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu veux jouer et qui est bien meilleur. Mai ou Seto ?_

Pharaon : _C'est toi ou personne._

Yûgi secoua la tête devant son écran d'ordinateur. Il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il ne pourrait jamais jouer avec Yami, contre deux adversaires professionnels, lors d'un duel qui serait retransmis en direct sur plusieurs chaînes de télévision. Il se laisserait submerger par le stress et ferait des erreurs stupides – à condition de ne pas s'évanouir avant – qui feraient honte à son petit-ami.

Hikari : _Je vais te faire perdre ! Tu sais comment je suis quand je suis stressé !_

Pharaon : _Je me fiche de la victoire, c'est le jeu qui compte vraiment._ _D_ _is oui._

Hikari : _Je n'ai jamais joué en double._

Pharaon : _Moi non plus. C'est ce qui rend la chose amusante._

Yûgi soupira. Yami n'allait pas changer d'avis. Ce qui voulait dire… qu'il allait devoir accepter. Son estomac se serra violemment à cette pensée. Une longue minute passa sans qu'il ne réponde, concentré sur la vision d'horreur pure qui se déroulait devant ses yeux alors qu'il imaginait le déroulement du duel en question.

Pharaon : _Super !_

Hikari : _Je n'ai pas dit oui !_

Pharaon : _Tant pis. J'ai décidé que c'était un oui_.

Yûgi eut un soupir désabusé.

Hikari : _Tu_ _es_ _im_ _possible..._

Pharaon : _Si tu le dis._

Une heure plus tard, une fois qu'il fut remis de ses émotions, Yûgi alla faire part de la nouvelle à son grand-père.

\- Oh, mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama celui-ci. Mais est-ce que tu sais jouer en double ? Les règles sont très différentes et ça peut être très déconcertant si les deux coéquipiers ne sont pas au diapason.

Yûgi passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu nerveux.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Et Yami ?

\- Non plus.

Salomon leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah ces jeunes. Il va vous falloir beaucoup travailler. Ça demande des heures pour établir une bonne stratégie à deux et vous avez à peine une semaine devant vous.

\- Tu pourrais nous aider ? demanda son petit-fils en avisant l'air connaisseur qu'avait pris son parent. Tu dois savoir comment on fait, non ?

Les yeux de son interlocuteur se mirent à briller et le jeune homme comprit que, en vérité, celui-ci n'attendait que sa demande.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais vous devrez faire tout ce que je vous dis et il est hors de questions que vous abandonniez en cours de route. C'est du sérieux !

Yûgi sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- J'adore le Duel de Monstres et c'est encore plus vrai pour Yami. Je lui propose tout de suite. Je suis sûr qu'il dira oui.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Yami se montra enthousiaste et ils convinrent de se retrouver dans l'après-midi afin de commencer leurs leçons.

* * *

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se mit à attendre avec impatience l'arrivée de Yami. Il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de se voir depuis l'incident avec Bakura, deux semaines auparavant, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Yami limitait volontairement le temps qu'il passait ensemble. Une heure ou deux par-ci par-là. Il se faisait peut-être des idées mais il avait l'impression que le jeune homme était plus tendu qu'avant en sa présence. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'il tente de lui reparler de son passé ? Ou qu'il le rejette à cause de ça ? C'était tout à fait possible. Au moins, grâce à ce satané duel, il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec lui et lui prouver qu'il l'aimait toujours autant, voir plus qu'avant.

Vers quinze heures, Yami se présenta au magasin. Aussitôt, Yûgi, alors assis derrière le comptoir, sauta sur ses pieds et bondit dans sa direction pour l'enlacer. Son petit-ami le reçut adroitement et lui rendit son étreinte. En se détachant de lui, le plus petit ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le collier qui ornait le cou de son petit-ami. Il le prit dans ses mains pour l'examiner de plus près. C'était une étrange croix, incrustée de minuscules hiéroglyphes.

\- C'est un ânkh, déclara Yami. Un symbole de vie dans l'Ancienne Égypte.

\- C'est très joli…

\- Un présent de Seto. La fameuse puce GPS qu'il m'a promise, ricana Yami en serrant le pendentif dans son poing.

Yûgi haussa un sourcil.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu le portes en sachant ça.

\- Disons qu'il savait que, sous cette forme, je rechignerais à la jeter.

Yûgi rit doucement.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu aimais tant l'Ancienne Égypte.

Les yeux de Yami se mirent à briller alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire, pas l'un de ses petits rictus en coin.

\- Je serai bien incapable de te répondre. C'est une époque mystérieuse et pleine de magie qui a toujours été une fascination pour moi. J'ai l'impression de connaître au plus profond de moi ce pays et cette ancienne culture aujourd'hui perdue.

\- Tu m'en parleras, un de ces jours ? demanda Yûgi, heureux de le voir si radieux.

\- Holà, rit Yami avant de retrouver un peu de sérieux et d'esquisser un sourire malicieux. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes. Tu risques de le regretter.

\- Tu paries ?

\- Les garçons ! appela Salomon depuis le salon. Dépêchez-vous, nous avons beaucoup à faire !

\- Oui, Monsieur ! répondit Yami avec entrain.

Il adressa un sourire en coin craquant à Yûgi avant que celui-ci ne l'entraîne à sa suite, totalement heureux.

* * *

Durant l'après-midi, et les jours qui suivirent, Yûgi et Yami passèrent de longues heures à écouter les conseils du grand-père de Yûgi pour ensuite les mettre en pratique. Yûgi découvrit pour la première fois l'élève attentif qui se cachait sous les traits de son petit-ami. Il retenait absolument tout ce qu'il entendait et mettait toujours très peu de temps pour réussir à intégrer et appliquer les règles qu'on lui apprenait. Au bout de quelques heures d'entraînement, Yami jouait aussi bien que s'il avait toujours fait en double. Lui avait plus de mal et cela le décourageait un peu. Mais il était entre de bonnes mains, celles de son grand-père et celles de son petit-ami, aussi mettait-il toute sa force de volonté dans ses réflexions.

Un soir qu'il était désespéré, Yami trouva un moyen un moyen de lui remonter le moral : il lui proposa d'inviter ses amis pour assister à leur duel. Il ne proposa pas d'inviter son grand-père, car cette question n'avait jamais été une option pour eux et ils tenaient l'un comme l'autre à ce que le vieil homme, très attachant, les accompagne. Il avait d'ailleurs accepté immédiatement. La nouvelle surprit Yûgi dans un premier temps car Yami n'aimait pas particulièrement ses amis, en particulier Joey.

\- Toi tu les apprécies, alors c'est important qu'ils soient là pour te soutenir, déclara Yami en interprétant une fois de plus ses pensées.

Le jeune homme sentit une bouffée d'amour l'envahir et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?

\- Une bonne dizaine de fois, répondit son petit-ami avec un air joueur.

Yûgi rit et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres dorées.

\- Est-ce que Mana viendra aussi, et d'autres de tes amis ? demanda-t-il ensuite sans le relâcher.

Yami posa sa tête contre la sienne, l'une de ses mains posées sur l'avant-bras qui l'enserrait.

\- Mana oui, comme toujours. Je ne pourrais pas la laisser derrière même si je le voulais. Les autres, je n'en sais rien. Marek voulait venir mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir.

\- Marek ? répéta Yûgi en fronçant les sourcils.

Yami ne parlait pas du travail qu'il effectuait avec le docteur Ishtar, mais il mentionnait parfois une visite de Marek, avant ou après la venue de sa sœur. Yûgi restait méfiant mais il appréciait que le jeune homme ait écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur unique rencontre et cherche à en connaître un peu plus sur celui qu'il appelait son ami. Bon, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Yami ne lui parlait pas plus qu'avant, mais c'était l'attention qui comptait.

\- On devrait retourner s'entraîner, soupira Yûgi.

\- Non, rétorqua Yami en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Comment ça non ? Grand-Père a dit que…

\- Tu as besoin de dormir. Alors tu te détends, tu manges et tu vas te coucher.

\- Mais…

\- Est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ? Tu as une tête à faire peur.

Yûgi se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'en parlerai à ton grand-père, mais il sera d'accord avec moi. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu te rendes malade.

Yûgi baissa la tête. Il était effectivement exténué et se mettait lui-même la pression pour le duel qui arrivait à grands pas. Le fait que son plus proche parent s'occupe de le former ne l'aidait pas à le détendre car au grand jamais il ne voudrait le décevoir. Ce duel en double était définitivement une mauvaise idée ! Une douce caresse sur sa joue le tira de ses sombres pensées.

\- D'accord ? reprit Yami d'une voix douce.

\- D'accord.

Yami se détourna.

\- Tu dors à la maison ? proposa Yûgi avec espoir.

Tout s'était bien passé entre eux depuis de début de leur tutorat, et Yûgi espérait de tout coeur qu'il accepte maintenant qu'il semblait être redevenu lui-même en sa présence. Cependant, le jeune homme dédaigna d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vais passer voir comment ça se passe à la maison et au bureau, voir si Seto est toujours en vie. Il avait des choses importantes à faire cette semaine et je doute qu'il soit rentré.

Yûgi était déçu mais il acquiesça tout de même.

Comme Yami le lui avait dit, son grand-père accepta volontiers de lui laisser la soirée pour décompresser. Après avoir annoncé son prochain duel à ses amis, dont un avait complètement sauté de joie, et discuter un moment avec eux, il avait partagé un bon dîner et s'était installé confortablement devant la télévision pour se vider complètement la tête. La tête posée sur son bras, calé contre l'accoudoir et les jambes repliées contre lui, il ferma les yeux en écoutant les journalistes diffusées les nouvelles du soir. Yami avait raison, il était exténué. Mais travailler avec les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde valait bien quelques efforts non ? Il leur ferait honneur lors de ce fameux duel.


	19. L'avant-duel

Notes de l'auteur :

Je tiens à vous préciser qu'à partir de ce chapitre, et par extension le chapitre précédent, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que devient l'histoire. A vrai dire, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Cependant, je n'ai pas la motivation de la réécrire et elle restera donc ainsi. J'espère qu'elle vous divertira néanmoins un peu.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : L'avant-duel**

Finalement, le week-end arriva. Yûgi se leva le matin du départ, extrêmement fatigué et tout aussi anxieux. Il avait passé la nuit à s'inquiéter et à repasser dans son esprit tout ce que lui avait appris son grand-père durant la semaine et, en conséquence, avait très mal dormi.

En compagnie de son grand-père qui tentait en vain de le calmer, il se dirigea vers le Manoir Kaiba, où ils avaient décidé de se retrouver afin de partir dans l'une des nombreuses voitures des frères Kaiba. Seto ne viendrait pas, étant très occupé avec sa société, mais Makuba les accompagnerait. Yûgi souhaitait réellement améliorer ses relations avec lui, mais le jeune garçon, dans les rares occasions où ils se croisaient, faisait tout pour l'éviter ou pour être désagréable avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Yami, Mana et Téa se trouvaient devant la grande battisse, près d'une large voiture sombre. Comme à son habitude, il reçut une étreinte presque mortelle de Mana qui le laissa pantelant. Il lui en fut néanmoins reconnaissant lorsqu'il constata qu'il se sentait soudainement beaucoup moins anxieux. Il échangea ensuite un regard avec Yami qui, sans qu'il comprenne comment, lui assura silencieusement que Mana avait une sorte de don pour ce genre de choses. C'était toujours impressionnant pour lui de constater qu'un regard pouvait parfois en dire beaucoup plus que les mots.

Ils discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que Yami ne reprenne subitement son masque d'indifférence, qu'il avait légèrement abaissé en présence de Téa. Cela avertit immédiatement Yûgi de la présence de Joey et Tristan, et il se tendit aussitôt. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas encore recroisé Yami depuis leur sortie à Kaiba Land et sa tentative d'étranglement, et il craignait le pire car tous les membres impliqués étaient d'un naturel rancunier et un peu trop protecteur.

\- Yami… commença-t-il.

\- Laisse, Yûgi, le coupa son petit-ami en relevant légèrement la tête, comme un signe de défi à l'encontre des deux adolescents. Je gère.

Le jeune homme hocha imperceptiblement la tête et se résolut à rester sur la touche.

Sans qu'aucun mot ni aucune salutation ne soient prononcés, Yûgi observa avec une certaine appréhension Yami et Joey se défier du regard alors que le blond se stoppait à quelques pas de lui. Tristan, lui, resta en arrière. Yûgi aurait voulu intervenir mais ils savaient que l'un comme l'autre avait besoin de crever l'abcès et qu'il ne ferait que reporter leur confrontation, voire l'aggraver. Sa résolution de rester à l'écart faillit voler en éclat lorsque son meilleur ami saisit son petit-ami par le haut de sa chemise pour le tirer en hauteur et assurer sa dominance lors de leur échange. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter et ne rompit pas l'affrontement de regards qu'ils menaient depuis une longue minute.

\- Je ne t'aime pas, commença le blond.

\- La réciproque est vraie, répondit insolemment Yami.

\- Tu as blessé Yûgi.

\- Tu veux vraiment partir sur ce terrain ?

Son attitude calme tranchait singulièrement avec la colère réprimée de Joey, si bien qu'aucun des spectateurs n'aurait pu dire qui avait réellement le contrôle de l'échange. Makuba arriva à ce moment et fit les gros yeux.

\- Lâche-le immédiatement,Wheeler !

\- Tout va bien, Makuba, rétorqua Yami.

Face à son assurance, le jeune garçon se tut, non sans fusilier Yûgi du regard qu'il tenait pour responsable de tout ceci. Le concerné laissa la tête : il n'était pas prêt de s'attirer la sympathie du plus jeune des Kaiba.

\- Je vais être clair, reprit Joey, irrité par l'intervention d'une tierce personne mais plus encore par la réponse confiante de son adversaire. Si jamais tu recommences, je t'éclate la tête.

\- Essaie et tu regretteras d'être né, cracha Makuba.

Yami leva les yeux au ciel et ramena l'attention de Joey sur lui en tapotant la main qui le tenait. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Surpris, mais toujours méfiant, Joey obtempéra et laissa le jeune homme murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Le petit groupe d'amis virent les yeux du grand blond s'écarquiller de seconde en seconde. Finalement, Yami se recula, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et Joey le lâcha, soudainement incertain.

\- Ok, lâcha-t-il avec une petite grimace. On va faire une trêve.

Sa déclaration effara les spectateurs. Les deux adolescents se serrèrent la main d'un air entendu et se séparèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Tristan à son ami sans cesser de fixer Yami, qui s'était dirigé vers Makuba.

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Yûgi d'un air concerné. Celui-ci, tout aussi curieux, attendit la suite. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas malgré les interrogations de Tristan, Téa et Mana, il s'avança vers Yami.

\- Tout est réglé, Hikari. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien.

Et il sut qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, aussi il n'insista pas. Il sentait déjà que l'atmosphère s'était allégée. C'était la seule chose qui importait au final.

\- Allons-y, décréta finalement Makuba en leur faisant signe de monter dans la voiture.

Le voyage fut long et Yûgi s'assoupit rapidement, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Yami. Cela lui accorda un repos bien nécessaire. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à destination, il trouva tout le monde de charmante humeur, y compris Makuba. Il resta silencieux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, à écouter les différentes interactions autour de lui, sa main dans celle de Yami. S'il n'avait pas été aussi stressé, il aurait été véritablement heureux.

À leur arrivée, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir quelques photographes qui attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du Roi des Jeux et de son mystérieux partenaire. Les ignorant totalement, Yami entraîna le petit groupe à l'intérieur de la bâtisse qui accueillait l'événement. La petite bande se sépara rapidement, les deux duellistes ayant beaucoup de choses à faire avant le début du duel. Yûgi rencontra un grand nombre de personnes, des techniciens, des organisateurs et autres membres du personnel chargés du bon déroulement du duel d'exposition, qui l'accueillirent tous avec le sourire. Il resta muet, se contentant de se tenir aux côtés de Yami qui gérait la situation et savait exactement quoi dire à qui. Heureux de ne pas affronter ça tout seul, il prit le temps d'observer les alentours et d'analyser un peu tout ce qui se passait en coulisse et qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'ici.

Finalement, Yami l'entraîna rejoindre ses amis, qui discutaient dans les gradins où les spectateurs commençaient à prendre place.

\- J'ai encore quelques détails à régler, lui indiqua-t-il alors que Yûgi s'étonnait de le voir s'éloigner. Je te retrouve un peu plus tard.

Yûgi lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il se sentait mal, et il ne souhaitait rien de plus que rester un peu avec ses proches pour songer à autre chose.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Yûgi le vit réémerger dans la salle d'exposition. Il fut vite entouré par une cohorte de fans demandant des autographes, à une dizaine de mètres là. Bien qu'ennuyé par ce tapage bruyant, il assuma son titre de Roi des Jeux et répondit à leurs attentes sans se plaindre sous l'œil admirateur de son petit-ami. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil pendant de longues minutes tout en continuant la conversation qu'il menait avec ses amis et son grand-père.

\- Il ne va pas s'envoler tu sais, lui fit remarquer Joey avec un peu d'agacement. Tu n'es pas obligé de le garder en permanence dans ton champ de vision.

Le jeune homme rougit et s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais… protesta-t-il, faisant rire Téa et Mana.

\- Tu es juste très amoureux, lança cette dernière en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et peut-être jaloux ?

Yûgi cilla. Jaloux ? Il jeta un regard à Yami, sans se cacher cette fois-ci, et observa les personnes amassées autour de lui. Il y en avait des jeunes, et des moins jeunes, ainsi que beaucoup de leur âge. Certaines étaient très belles, mais il ne ressentit aucune jalousie envers tous ces gens qui ne connaissaient rien de son petit-ami. De plus, il n'avait aucune raison de douter de l'amour de Yami.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi, rétorqua-t-il.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Ses amis ne le regardaient plus. Intrigué, il suivit leur regard et découvrit qu'ils fixaient Yami. Ou plutôt, ils fixaient une magnifique brune qui embrassait Yami, ses deux bras jetés autour de son cou. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur se déchirait dans sa poitrine. Voyait-il vraiment ce qu'il voyait ? Il dévia son regard de la fille à Yami qui, droit comme un i, semblait complètement stupéfait. Cela le rassura légèrement. Puis, alors que des exclamations de surprise s'élevait de la foule de ses fans et de leur propre groupe d'amis, Yami défit d'un geste vif la prise de cette inconnue et recula, les sourcils froncés et visiblement mécontent. Il lui adressa quelques mots, que Yûgi ne put déterminer à cause de la distance, avant de la saisir par le poignet et… de la traîner vers eux ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il… ? marmonna Tristan, tout aussi confus.

Yami relâcha la jeune fille devant le petit groupe, la laissant totalement déconcertée.

\- Yûgi ?

Le jeune homme cessa de la fixer pour se concentrer sur Yami, perdu. Celui-ci plongea son regard rubis dans le sien, le transperçant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. L'instant suivant, il sentit son petit-ami le saisir par la taille et l'embrasser tendrement. D'abord surpris par son comportement, il se laissa aller dans le baiser et y répondit avec ferveur. Finalement, Yami le relâcha et, sans défaire sa prise autour de sa taille, lança un regard de défi à la spectatrice. Celle-ci les regarda, l'un après l'autre, bouche bée, choquée, alors qu'ils reprenaient lentement leur souffle.

\- C'est clair comme ça ? l'interrogea Yami avec une pointe de cynisme.

Yûgi rougit devant tous les regards braqués sur eux, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents. Oui, Yami l'aimait et il l'avait prouvé une fois de plus, tout en donnant une leçon à cette pimbêche qui l'avait embrassé. Pour rajouter à son malaise, le jeune homme passa à son tour son bras dans le dos de Yami pour se rapprocher un peu de lui. À ses côtés, il avait l'impression d'être la seule personne importante sur terre.

\- Très clair, balbutia la femme avant de s'enfuir en courant, rouge de honte.

Yami ricana à voix basse.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il ensuite à Yûgi en le relâchant.

Le jeune homme ne sut pas vraiment s'il s'excusait à cause du baiser échangé avec cette fille ou avec lui sans lui avoir demandé son avis malgré les témoins.

\- Je t'aime, répondit-il simplement en attrapant sa main.

\- On avait compris, pouffa Téa, à leurs côtés. Si vous aviez vu leur tête ! C'était à mourir de rire.

\- Espérons qu'eux l'aient compris aussi, gronda Yami à voix basse en lançant un regard noir aux fans qui l'entourait peu de temps encore auparavant. Aucune éducation je te jure.

Il soupira avant de consulter sa montre. Il restait une petite demi-heure avant de début du duel. Yûgi le remarqua à son tour et se sentit instantanément redevenir nerveux.

\- Tout se passera très bien, le rassura Yami qui n'avait pas loupé la tension qu'il l'avait envahit. On est là pour s'amuser. Qu'on perde ou qu'on gagne, peu importe.

\- Tu as l'habitude de tout ça, rétorqua Yûgi en faisant un vague signe aux locaux grandioses et aux spectateurs les entourant. Moi je… panique.

C'était le mot parfait pour décrire la sensation qui croissait en lui.

\- Ça va aller, Yûgi ! l'encouragea Joey en lui tapant sur l'épaule pour le soutenir. Tu vas les exploser tu vas voir.

Il força un sourire en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Oui. Je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour dehors pour me calmer avant le duel.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa son grand-père.

Le jeune homme dédaigna d'un signe de tête. Il voulait rester un peu seul pour faire le tri dans ses pensées et revenir plus concentré que jamais sur le duel qu'il allait mener. Il rassura d'un regard son petit-ami qui le regardait avec inquiétude, avant de leur adresser un signe de main et de s'éloigner prestement.

Il se figea brusquement et observa les alentours avec méfiance. Ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa nuque. On l'observait, il en était certain, et pourtant, personne ne flambait le fixer. Mettant cela sur le compte du stress, il soupira et reprit sa route.

C'est fébrile qu'il réussit à trouver une porte donnant sur un escalier de secours. Le cœur battant, il inspira à pleins poumons un peu d'air pur et ferma les yeux. Il resta immobile quelques minutes, à lentement respirer. Peu à peu, il sentait son stress diminuer. Il s'imaginait l'arène de duel, ses futurs adversaires dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité, la foule qui les entouraient, mais le tout ressemblait à un tableau assombri et silencieux au centre duquel il se tenait, aux côtés de Yami. Il se focalisait inconsciemment sur lui et sur l'amour qu'il partageait. C'était tellement fort. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre sans connaître ça ?

\- Je t'aime… murmura-t-il même s'il était seul.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, une vive douleur lui transperça le crâne. Et tout devint noir.


	20. L'appât

**C** **hapitre** **20** **:** **L'appât**

Lorsque Yûgi revint à lui, un horrible mal de tête lui vrillait l'esprit. Il tenta de porter ses mains à son crâne, en un réflexe pour essayer de faire taire la douleur, mais constata avec horreur que ses poignets, tout comme ses chevilles, étaient solidement attachés. Paniquant, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne vit rien. Un bandeau obstruait sa vue. Il se mit à remuer frénétiquement pour tenter de se délivrer mais ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher la peau contre les cordes qui l'entravaient. Que se passait-il ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il prisonnier ? Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et à penser rationnellement pour tenter de trouver une solution. Il cria :

\- Au secours ! Il y a quelqu'un ?!

\- Je suis là, répondit une voix calme à sa droite.

Il tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction, terrifié, et tressaillit quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il aurait voulu reculer, s'en dégager, mais la peur le paralysait. Son sang battait si fort dans ses tempes qu'il peinait à entendre sa respiration saccadée.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ?! Qui êtes-vous ?! demanda-t-il, tremblant.

Il plongea dans ses souvenirs pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait laissé Yami avant le début du duel pour aller prendre l'air et évacuer son stress. Il avait entendu un bruit derrière lui et puis… il ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait dû recevoir un coup sur la tête.

\- Reste tranquille et ne fais pas de bruit. Il ne faut pas que tu attires son attention.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir !

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle voix s'éleva. Une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement et qui le fit frémir.

\- Fais-le taire ou c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper.

C'était Bakura, il en était certain. Ce qui voulait dire que celui à ses cotés était sans doute être son frère jumeau, Ryô. Il sentit la terreur grimper encore d'un cran en lui. Bakura et Ryô. Mais que faisaient-ils ici ? Que lui voulait-il ?

\- Il va se taire ! répondit immédiatement celui-ci.

Et il resserra la prise sur son épaule, comme pour l'implorer d'obéir. La peur l'obligea à obtempérer. Cessant tout mouvement, arrêtant même de respirer, il pria de tout son être pour que tout ceci soit un cauchemar.

\- J'espère qu'Atem va bientôt se pointer, j'ai horreur d'attendre, gronda Bakura.

Il manqua de laisser échapper une exclamation de terreur. Ils l'avaient enlevé pour attirer son petit-ami jusqu'à eux. Mais pourquoi ? Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Et lui, qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Yami viendrait-il le chercher comme il semblait s'y attendre ? Si oui, qu'allait-il se passer ? Avec ce que lui avait dit Seto sur Bakura, il ne pouvait que craindre le pire. Et il avait peur pour l'intégrité psychique de Yami. Yûgi savait qu'il faisait des efforts pour accepter son passé, avec l'aide du docteur Ishtar, et craignait qu'une nouvelle rencontre impromptue ne vienne tout gâcher.

Une porte claqua, le coupant dans ses pensées. Presque aussitôt, la prise sur son épaule se desserra et il s'autorisa une petite inspiration tremblante.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Ryô.

Il lui ôta le bandeau et Yûgi se focalisa immédiatement sur le visage doux de son geôlier, qui n'exprimait que compassion.

\- Laisse-moi partir, implora-t-il à voix basse afin de ne pas provoquer le retour de Bakura. Je ne dirai rien.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite salle sombre et humide, éclairée par un néon blanc grésillant doucement. Peut-être une cave.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit le jeune homme en reculant de quelques pas pour s'asseoir à même le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi pense mon frère, grimaça Ryô en insistant le dernier mot. Tu es là parce qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'Atem…

\- Yami, rectifia aussitôt Yûgi entre ses dents.

Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse associer Yami à ce nom maudit devant lui.

\- … que Yami parte à ta recherche et qu'il tombe sur Bakura. Normalement, tu n'as rien à craindre, il n'en a qu'après Yami.

Mais il ne semblait pas certain de ce qu'il avançait et le jeune homme le voyait bien. Cela le terrifiait d'autant plus.

\- Que va-t-il lui faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une idée.

Ryô frissonna le nez, ce qui lui donnait un air étrangement adorable.

\- Il va sans doute vouloir le blesser.

Il s'en doutait, mais cela le glaça néanmoins.

\- Bakura est complètement fou… s'alarma Yûgi.

Il s'interrompit un instant, réalisant qu'il avait peut-être fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en dénigrant l'un de ses bourreaux mais Ryô ne réagit que par un petit hochement de tête. Il en avait pleinement conscience et semblait presque résigné à cet état de fait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aides ? Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de méchant...

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, répondit presque gentiment le jeune homme en se détournant de lui pour fixer le sol de la pièce d'un regard triste. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, Bakura est mon frère et je l'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive. Je ferai tout pour l'aider.

Sa voix vibrait d'un amour que Yûgi ne put comprendre. Cela lui semblait tellement absurde d'aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Qui avait un penchant net pour la cruauté et n'avait apparemment pas hésité à torturer des gens dès son enfance. Mais d'un autre côté, il comprenait la loyauté qui le liait à ce dément. Et cela le perturbait encore plus.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Yûgi s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait trouver un moyen de filer d'ici mais en étant surveillé, et avec Bakura qui rôdait sans doute dehors, il ne voyait pas comment s'échapper et avertir son petit-ami de ce qui se tramait. Il ferma les yeux en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper.

\- Tu sais, je suis heureux qu'Atem…

\- Yami.

\- … que Yami ait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ryô dodelina de la tête, comme s'il était mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce qu'il est devenu en dehors de ce que j'ai pu avoir à la télé, déclara-t-il après une courte hésitation, mais quand il était petit, il était très différent. Triste et en colère.

Yûgi voulut lui répondre que c'était à cause de ce que lui et sa famille lui avaient fait subir, mais il se retint de justesse. C'était une occasion unique d'en apprendre plus sur un passé que Yami lui-même ignorait.

\- Il ne se laissait approcher par personne. Il a même mordu Bakura une fois…

Il grimaça et Yûgi ne put qu'imaginer la punition qu'il avait dû recevoir pour ce geste de rébellion.

\- Même lorsque mes parents lui promettaient de la nourriture en échange de sa coopération et qu'il était affamé… il les défiait.

\- Sa... coopération ? répéta Yûgi, mortifié. Pour faire quoi ?

Ryô se mordit la lèvre.

\- Dis-moi, murmura le captif.

L'autre semblait enclin à discuter. Il devait le faire parler et glaner des informations.

\- Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

\- Yami a occulté ses souvenirs, gronda Yûgi. Pour arrêter de souffrir.

Il haïssait Ryô et sa famille pour tout ce qu'il avait dû subir. Il l'avait privé de son enfance, il l'avait meurtri jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et jamais il ne pourrait réellement se reconstruire. D'ailleurs, même s'il savait toute la vérité son cette période sombre, il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter et passer à autre chose malgré tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis lors. Pourtant, il sentit un peu de pitié se frayer un chemin dans son cœur devant l'air coupable que prit Ryô.

\- Ça vaut peut-être mieux comme ça.

\- Dis-moi !

Le blanc jeta un regard effrayé à la porte claquée par Bakura quelque temps plus tôt et Yûgi se tendit immédiatement. Il devait être plus prudent et se maîtriser. Il ne devait absolument pas provoquer le retour du deuxième jumeau. Heureusement, personne n'entra.

\- Vous lui avez volé son enfance, reprit Yûgi en baissant d'un ton. Le moins que vous puissiez faire, c'est lui dire ce que vous lui avez fait.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, déclara finalement le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en relevant les yeux vers lui. Je sais juste qu'il n'était pas le seul enfant que mes parents gardaient. Mais qu'il était le seul qu'ils ont gardé en vie. Il voulait qu'il fasse partie intégrante de la famille… et de leurs jeux, comme ils les appelaient.

Yûgi ferma les yeux de douleur en imaginant deux adultes sans visage forcer Yami à torturer quelqu'un.

\- Est-ce… qu'il a… Est-ce qu'il a … ?

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Il avait trop peur de sa réponse. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé. Yami ne ferait jamais ça. Pourtant, au fond de son esprit, une petite voix lui hurlait que, sous la contrainte, on était capable de faire n'importe quoi, même le pire.

\- De ce que je sais, il n'a jamais tué, chuchota Ryô.

Yûgi soupira, sans avoir s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Il n'avait pas tué mais il y avait des sorts pires que la mort.

\- On m'a dit que toi, tu n'avais pas participé aux tortures de ta famille, tiqua-t-il soudain.

Ryô hocha la tête pour confirmer.

\- Pourquoi alors que ton frère oui ?

\- J'étais très malade quand j'étais petit, et j'ai gardé le lit pendant de très nombreuses années. Mes parents ne se sont jamais vraiment préoccupés de moi. Je n'étais qu'un fardeau pour eux. Ils préféraient mon frère. Bakura n'est pas mauvais tu sais, dans le fond. Il ne voulait pas non plus faire du mal aux autres.

\- Alors pourquoi… ?

Son geôlier rassembla ses longs cheveux sur le coté gauche de sa tête et dévoilant sur une longue cicatrice effilée sur son cou.

\- Un jour, Yami a réussi à quitter sa ''chambre'' et est tombée sur la mienne. Il a essayé de m'utiliser pour se protéger de mes parents. Sa tentative a échoué et j'ai été blessé. Je suis resté hospitalisé un long moment. Quand je suis revenu à la maison, Bakura était devenu celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Pour… me protéger.

Il baissa la tête.

\- Tout est ma faute.

Yûgi aurait pu le réconforter, lui dire que lui aussi était en quelque sorte une victime de ses parents, mais il était trop choqué par toutes les informations qui lui avaient été transmises.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, s'exclama Ryô en se levant brusquement.

Il se mit à marcher de longs en large dans la pièce sous le regard attentif et un peu effrayé de Yûgi.

\- Ryô…

\- Tais-toi ! s'exclama le jeune homme en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Tremblant, le prisonnier s'exécuta et rapprocha tant bien que mal ses genoux de sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de se protéger pour ce qui allait suivre. La discussion était terminée. Il avait néanmoins appris un élément qui pourrait se révéler décisif : Ryô aimait Bakura et Bakura aimait Ryô. Restait à savoir comme il pourrait se servir de cette information pour s'échapper.

Finalement, du bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce. Yûgi se redressa, effrayé, tandis que Ryô, qui s'était adossé à un mur dans l'ombre à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'approcha à pas lents de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Bakura qui souriait presque sauvagement.

\- Il est là ton précieux Yûgi ! lança-t-il en s'écartant pour laisser entre une seconde personne.

Yûgi écarquilla les yeux en voyant apparaître Yami à la suite de son kidnappeur. Il avait joué le jeu de son adversaire et était venu le chercher. Et il allait perdre la partie.


	21. Pour toi

**Chapitre 2** **1** **:** **Pour toi**

Les yeux de Yami s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Yûgi. Si son visage était totalement fermé et impassible, eux brillaient d'inquiétude.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir !

Bakura traversa la pièce à grands pas et gifla violemment le captif d'un large geste. Sous la violence du coup, le jeune homme bascula en sur le coté en laissant échapper un petit cri.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, Bakura ! gronda Yami en faisant un pas en avant, menaçant.

Mais son interlocuteur se tourna vers lui en ricanant.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper, Atem ?

Yûgi vit avec horreur son petit ami bondir en avant mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le réaliser, Bakura se tenait à ses côtés, un couteau sur sa gorge. Yûgi cessa de respirer, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, tétanisé. Il sentait le métal sur sa peau et le moindre petit mouvement conduirait à du sang. Yami se stoppa net, les pupilles dilatées par la colère.

\- Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille ou il y passera.

Yami serra les poings en fusillant le blanc du regard. Ce qui amusa beaucoup l'adolescent.

\- Ryô, appela-t-il sèchement.

Son jumeau s'approcha prudemment, ses yeux passant de Yami à Bakura. D'un regard, son frère lui intima de prendre sa place.

\- Si l'un ou l'autre tente quoi que ce soit, tue-le.

L'autre acquiesça maladroitement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'est avec bonheur que Yûgi le regarda s'éloigna de lui. Mieux valait Ryô que Bakura. Il avait au moins une chance de pouvoir lui faire entendre raison si la situation dégénérait.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça… murmura Ryô.

Bakura le fixa un court instant.

\- Fais ça pour moi.

La seconde suivante, le plus doux des jumeaux acquiesça d'un air déterminé. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se tourna vers Yami et sortit une seconde lame.

Yûgi hoqueta.

\- Je veux que tu te poignardes, annonça Bakura sans quitter Yami des yeux.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Yûgi alors que Yami fixait le couteau que lui tendait Bakura.

Il leva la main et s'en saisit.

\- Yami ! Ne fais pas ça !

Mais son petit-ami ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il allait l'appeler de nouveau quand Bakura lui lança un regard noir. Aussitôt, le couteau fut pressé un peu plus sur sa gorge, l'obligeant à se taire.

\- Décide-toi, Atem. C'est toi ou lui, continua Bakura en croisant les bras avec un petit sourire sadique.

\- Je pourrais t'attaquer.

\- Essaie, et tu verras ce qui arrivera à ton copain.

Yami leva les yeux un court instant vers son petit-ami qui le supplia d'un regard de ne rien faire, mais rompit rapidement le contact. Les yeux écarquillés, le prisonnier le vit lever l'arme et se la planter dans la jambe. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur et tomba au sol, les mains tachées de sang. Yûgi ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter cette vision, et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Tout ceci était un cauchemar. Ça devait absolument être un cauchemar !

\- Bien, nous avançons, rit Bakura en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Yûgi rouvrit les yeux, souhaitant de toutes ses forces le tuer par la seule volonté de son esprit. Mais sa colère s'envola bien rapidement quand son regard se posa sur Yami, qui avait retiré la lame de sa chair et pressait à présent la blessure avec ses mains pour l'empêcher de saigner. Son visage était déformé par une grimace de douleur, qu'il était incapable de cacher, mais affichait néanmoins un air de défi. Ses yeux fusillaient Bakura.

\- Recommence, ordonna celui-ci. L'autre jambe.

\- Yami ! s'étrangla Yûgi alors qu'il voyait celui-ci saisir une nouvelle fois le couteau. Ne fais pas ça !

Bakura tourna vers lui un regard soudainement intéressé qui le tétanisa. Cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux était terrifiante. Le blanc s'accroupit à son niveau et prit la lame des mains de Ryo pour la laisser glisser sur l'épaule de Yûgi. Puis, d'un geste vif et assuré, il le coupa. Le jeune homme poussa un cri en sentant le métal trancher sa chair alors que la douleur le transperçait.

\- Yûgi !

Yami tenta de se traîner dans leur direction, mais sa jambe saignait abondamment et il en était gravement handicapé. Yûgi le regarda faire entre les larmes qui obstruaient sa vue, paniqué.

\- J'ai dit, recommence ! répéta Bakura d'une voix polaire en rendant son arme à Ryô. Ou ce sera lui qui en fera les frais.

\- Laisse-le partir, il ne t'a rien fait ! gronda Yami.

\- Tu sais très bien que cela ne me dérange absolument pas. Tu n'as qu'à m'obéir et tout devrait… bien se passer pour lui.

Sa voix douce était tel un venin. Tremblant légèrement, mais sans hésitation, Yami se poignarda une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Yûgi détourna le regard, mortifié. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il s'infliger une seconde blessure alors que la douleur de la première devait déjà le faire souffrir le martyr ? Sa propre blessure le brûlait et obscurcissait ses pensées. Yami était effrayé, tout comme lui, voire plus étant donné que sa blessure était bien plus grave, mais avait encore le courage de rester plus ou moins lucide malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il n'avait pas hésité. Et il l'avait fait, pour l'épargner lui.

\- Tu crois qu'en te sacrifiant pour protéger ce petit minus, tu es une personne honorable ? ricana Bakura, visiblement aux anges. Et Kyo, Sosuke, Yûki, Mihio ? Tu te souviens d'eux ?

Yami secoua vivement la tête, mais Yûgi ne sut dire si c'était pour répondre. Il semblait plutôt tenter de chasser des pensées qui le parasitaient. Des pensées… ou des souvenirs. Se pouvait-il qu'il se souvienne de ces gens qu'énuméraient Bakura ? Qui étaient-ils ? Ces autres enfants dont lui avait parlé Ryô ? Ceux que Yami avait refusé de torturer ?

\- Tu les as laissés mourir lentement, dans la peur et dans le noir, alors que tu aurais pu mettre un terme à leur calvaire. Tu as leur sang sur tes mains.

\- Non, non, non, murmura Yami tout bas en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Je n'ai rien fait !

Cette fois, il commençait réellement à perdre pied. Son corps était agité de tremblements et ses yeux pourpres cillaient à toute vitesse alors que ses prunelles tentaient désespérément de se focaliser sur quelque chose sans y parvenir.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai rien fait.

\- En effet : tu n'as rien fait. Ils sont morts et toi tu es toujours en vie.

Bakura se dirigea vers lui et ôta le couteau toujours planté dans sa jambe sans la moindre douceur. Un flot de sang s'échappa de la nouvelle blessure. Si cela continuait, Yami allait se vider de son sang. Yûgi gesticula autant que ses liens le lui permettaient, mais Ryô était toujours là et appuya sur sa plaie pour l'immobiliser.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer.

\- Comment peux-tu rester insensible à tout ça ? l'accusa Yûgi en tentant de chasser les taches noires qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

\- Tu sais, reprit Bakura en approchant le couteau de son visage pour observer le liquide carmin qui le maculait, quand on était petit je t'aimais bien.

Il contourna Yami jusqu'à se retrouver dans son dos, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Cependant, tu as blessé Ryô… et je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Et, d'un mouvement de poignet aussi souple qu'expérimenté, il taillada la peau offerte à son regard. La voix de Yami résonna de nouveau dans la petite pièce.

\- Combien de vies ton frère, ton jumeau, doit-il détruire avant que tu ne réagisses et que tu fasses ce qui est le mieux pour lui ? déclara Yûgi à voix basse, à l'intention de Ryô.

Il le sentit tressaillir près de lui, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre, tout en surveillant Bakura qui tournait autour d'un Yami qui luttait contre la douleur. Il arborait toujours ce sourire malveillant et sauvage qui le faisait croire tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur.

\- Il ne va pas bien. Il a besoin de soins.

\- Il a passé dix ans en hôpital psychiatrique ! répondit Ryô, s'attirant momentanément l'attention de son double.

\- Reste concentré. Tout sera bientôt fini.

Ryô acquiesça mais le couteau sur la gorge de Yûgi s'était légèrement éloigné. Ce dernier osa lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Son visage, si doux comparé à celui de son jumeau, reflétait une certaine confusion. Yûgi profita de cet échange silencieux pour se concentrer sur Yami. Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait réussi à atteindre un peu son geôlier, qu'il lui fallait du temps… qu'il avait besoin de lui pour détourner Bakura de son frère. Il sembla saisir.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, reprit Yûgi alors que Yami marmonnait quelque chose, concentrant le blanc sur lui. Il faut que tu interviennes.

Ryô secoua la tête, réfractaire à ses mots.

\- Tu as déjà protégé Yami à Kaiba Land. Non, tu as protégé Bakura. De lui-même.

\- Tais-toi !

Cette fois, il avait fait mouche, il le savait.

\- Écoute, minus, intervint Bakura, la menace vaut aussi pour toi.

Et, pour preuve, il taillada de nouveau Yami, au niveau du bras. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol, affaiblit par la douleur et son hémorragie. Yûgi se retint de hurler et affronta le regard de son kidnappeur, qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde, se délectant de la terreur et la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait avec ce spectacle. Du lien qu'il avait établi avec Ryô dépendait la survie de son petit-ami, il ne devait pas flancher.

\- 'Kura… ?

Le susnommé leva les yeux vers son frère et fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

\- Je voudrais rentrer à la maison.

\- Tout à l'heure.

\- S'il te plaît, je veux sortir d'ici, murmura-t-il, sa voix tremblant.

Bakura s'avança vivement vers lui et le saisit par le bras pour le rapprocher de lui, l'effrayant.

\- Je fais ça pour toi, Ryô ! Il doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait !

\- Mais je n'ai rien demandé ! protesta son double, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Il éloigna le couteau de Yûgi qui bascula sur le côté et commença à ramper tant bien que mal vers le Yami, qui ne bougeait plus.

\- Pharaon…

Celui-ci n'émit pas le moindre son mais son regard pourpre croisa le sien. Il était presque éteint. Il ne tarderait pas à perdre conscience.

\- Tiens bon, ça va aller, chuchota Yûgi à toute vitesse, terrifié par son état de faiblesse apparente. Accroche-toi...

Et il jeta un coup d'œil à aux responsables de tout ça.

\- Je voulais juste être avec toi, continua Ryô en s'agitant. Je me fiche de lui, fit-il en pointant Yami. Je me fiche de nos parents… je voulais qu'on reforme une famille tous les deux…

Des flots de larmes s'écoulaient sur ses jours, ses poings étaient serrés.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça ! Et toi non plus !

Violemment, Bakura le gifla. Son frère lâcha le couteau et tituba sous la force du coup.

\- Tais-toi !

Ryô heurta le mur derrière lui en émettant une petite plainte de douleur. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il lui jeta un regard stupéfait, blessé et désespéré.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais frappé avant.

\- J'ai dit : tais-toi ! rugit de nouveau Bakura en lui assénant un nouveau coup.

Ryô le reçut en plein visage, sans même chercher à l'esquiver.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait ça pour moi ! Tu l'as fait pour toi… ! Tu es comme nos parents ! Tu prends du plaisir à faire souffrir les autres !

Bakura leva de nouveau la main pour lui infliger une autre correction, mais la voix de Yûgi retentit dans la pièce.

\- Arrête !

Il n'avait plus le temps de laisser les choses se dérouler. Yami venait de sombrer.

\- C'est ton frère ! Est-ce que lui aussi tu vas le tuer ?!

Bakura traversa la pièce et le souleva de terre, son autre main brandissant le couteau.

\- Bakura ! l'appela Ryô.

\- Je vais te faire la peau !

Yûgi ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur, mais les secondes défilèrent et rien ne vint. Tétanisé, il se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Il découvrit le visage de Bakura, livide, choqué, qui le fixait sans paraître le voir, sa main figée dans les airs. Ses yeux passèrent sur Ryô, tout aussi pâle, qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Puis, Bakura s'effondra au sol, une main crispée dans son épaule droite. Une épaule d'où dépassait un couteau. Ryô l'avait poignardé pour l'arrêter. Le jeune homme, paniqué par son geste, recula jusqu'à percuter le mur en bafouillant des choses que Yûgi ne comprit pas.

C'est alors que la porte de la cave s'ouvrit en grand. Un nombre incalculable d'hommes en noir investirent la pièce en criant. Yûgi les regarda faire, terrifié, avant de voir émerger Seto Kaiba qui se dirigea immédiatement vers eux.

\- Yami... il faut le soigner... ! bredouilla-t-il alors que le milliardaire prenait le pouls de son protégé.

Et il fondit en larmes, submergé par toute cette situation.

\- Comment vous nous avez retrouvés ? demanda-t-il, sans reconnaître sa propre voix.

\- La puce GPS.

Yûgi sourit. Peu à peu, les bruits se firent plus lointain et sa vision de troubla. Il entendit vaguement Seto aboyer des ordres et des hommes l'éloigner de Yami avant que d'autres ne coupent ses liens. C'était fini.

Tout était fini.


	22. Et Après ?

**Chapitre 2** **2** **:** **Et Après ?**

Yûgi toqua à la porte de la chambre de Yami. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'être autorisé à entrer et le trouva en plein Duel de Monstres avec Marek. Celui-ci, assis en tailleur au bout du lit, s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux, tandis que son adversaire attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à jouer.

\- Salut.

Marek leva vers lui un regard désespéré tandis que Yami lui adressait un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Il s'approcha du lit, tira une chaise pour s'installer près de son petit-ami et se concentra sur la partie en cours.

\- Qui gagne ?

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? soupira Marek.

Yûgi laissa échapper un petit rire et posa sa tête contre le bras de Yami quelques instants. Depuis qu'il avait failli le perdre, dans cette maudite cave, il ressentait le besoin urgent de maintenir un contact avec lui, aussi ténu soit-il.

\- Je crois que je vais abandonner…souffla finalement le blond.

\- Tu ne progresseras jamais si tu abandonnes, répondit son adversaire en fronçant les sourcils. Crois en toi, en ton jeu et tu y arriveras.

\- T'es le Roi des Jeux, lui rappela Marek en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. La possibilité que je puisse te battre est quasi inexistante.

\- En effet. Mais ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer ?

Yûgi se retint difficilement de rire et s'attira un regard noir. Il se gratta la tête mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. Après tout, l'un comme l'autre avait raison.

On toqua à la porte. Un grand homme baraqué entra.

\- Odion ! lança Marek en sautant sur ses pieds, très heureux.

Yûgi se souvint que Yami avait mentionné cette personne. Marek avec le béguin pour lui, ou peut-être même plus.

\- Il est tant d'y aller, Marek, déclara-t-il d'une voix très grave. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop importuné, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Yami.

Celui-ci se contenta de dédaigner d'un signe de tête.

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas… commença Marek, indigné.

Sa moue qu'il arborait aurait pu être qualifiée d'adorable.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, le coupa Odion, qui semblait habitué à ce comportement. Allons. Tu as un examen demain et tu dois réviser.

Boudeur, Marek salua les deux amoureux avant de suivre rapidement le plus grand hors de la salle, non sans avoir promis à Yami de repasser le voir très bientôt.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Yûgi enserra la taille de Yami de ses bras et blottit la tête contre son ventre.

\- Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il alors que la main de son petit-ami trouvait sa juste place parmi ses mèches brunes.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir sortir d'ici. Sans vos visites, je m'ennuierai ferme.

\- Tu pourras sortir quand ?

\- Dans deux jours d'après les médecins, mais Seto a déjà prévu de me séquestrer encore une bonne semaine à la maison.

\- Il fait ça parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Qu'il arrête alors, gronda Yami. Sérieusement, il ferait presque peur.

Dans sa position, Yûgi ne pouvait voir son visage mais il était convaincu que son petit-mi avait levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Comment va ton dos ?

Cette blessure était la plus profonde, et elle ne se refermait pas aussi bien que les autres.

\- Très bien.

Yûgi se redressa et lui jeta un regard sceptique.

\- Tu as pris tes antidouleurs ?

Le regard que lui lança son petit-ami lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il avait bien supposé. C'était comme ça depuis son premier jour d'hospitalisation. Malgré les recommandations des médecins, ses supplications et ses propres douleurs, Yami refusait catégoriquement de prendre quelque chose pour calmer sa souffrance. Et il refusait de montrer sa douleur aux autres, y compris à lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te tortures comme ça ? soupira Yûgi, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ça ne t'avance strictement à rien.

\- Ça me permet de m'assurer que je suis bien vivant.

\- C'est totalement débile, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras. Bien sûr que tu es vivant.

\- Contrairement à tous les autres.

Yûgi frémit mais se força à rester immobile. Il avait déjà demandé à Yami si ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus à cause de ce nouveau traumatisme, mais le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais répondu. Tout ce qui s'était produit quelques jours auparavant et son passé en général le conduisait généralement à s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Yûgi s'était donc douté qu'il avait deviné juste et cela avait été confirmé par la venue de Marek et du docteur Ishtar. Il attendait juste que son petit-ami lui en parle de lui-même, une fois qu'il serait prêt.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ? murmura-t-il alors que les yeux de Yami se perdaient dans le vide devant lui.

\- De tout.

Sa voix si lointaine fit mal à Yûgi, qui prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de rester aussi stoïque que possible. Yami avait besoin d'une écoute, pas de pitié, de compassion ou de quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Surtout des odeurs et des sons, mais les images reviennent peu à peu. Des visages… beaucoup trop de visages.

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour ne pas les voir réapparaître devant lui.

\- L'avantage, c'est que je vais permettre à des familles de faire leur deuil, reprit-il en esquissant un sourire dépourvu du moindre humour. Même si la police s'en doutait à l'époque, ils n'ont jamais pu accuser mes tortionnaires des autres disparitions par manque de preuves.

D'un signe de tête, il désigna plusieurs feuilles qui traînaient sur la table de nuit. Yûgi s'en saisit et y jeta un coup d'œil. C'était des portraits, formidablement esquissés. Tous avaient une expression différente, mais aucune ne souriait. Ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut leur regard, leurs yeux immobiles qui semblaient l'appeler à l'aide.

\- Ce sera sans doute très utile à la police, murmura-t-il en s'en détournant, le cœur lourd. Et toi, tu vas pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Bakura passerait sans doute de longues années en prison, si ce n'est toute sa vie étant donné que Seto travaillait activement sur l'accusation qu'ils porteraient lors de son procès. Ryô lui, était un cas plus délicat, mais il serait au moins interné. Yami pourrait envisager la suite sereinement, comme il l'avait fait lorsque la police l'avait libéré, tant d'années auparavant.

\- Peut-être.

\- Et... est-ce que tu sais comment tu es arrivé chez… eux ?

Il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de famille des parents de Bakura et Ryô et se répugnait à juste les appeler par cette périphrase. Des parents ne devraient jamais commettre de tels actes, encore moins sur des enfants.

\- Non, répondit Yami en secouant doucement la tête. J'étais trop petit.

Yûgi se sentit triste pour son ami.

\- Je m'étais résigné à ne jamais savoir tu sais, déclara Yami en lui lançant un regard doux. Ce passé…

Il haussa lentement les épaules, incertain de la façon de finir sa phrase.

\- … est passé.

\- Je suis sûr que tu découvriras un jour qui tu es, rétorqua Yûgi. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Je serai là pour t'aider et pour te soutenir.

\- Justement… hésita Yami en se détournant légèrement de lui.

Yûgi se tendit aussitôt et se recula légèrement pour l'observer attentivement.

\- Yûgi, il faudrait mieux que l'on arrête de se voir.

\- Pardon ? gronda le jeune homme, hors de lui. Tu n'es pas sérieux !

Yami planta ses orbes rubis dans celles améthyste de son interlocuteur, le visage grave.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.

\- C'est hors de question, protesta Yûgi en secouant la tête.

Il savait très bien comment Yami en était arrivé à cette décision. Il l'aimait, il le lui avait bien prouvé, et c'était justement là tout le problème. L'aimer voulait dire le laisser entrer totalement dans sa vie, pour les bons mais aussi les mauvais côtés. L'incident avec Bakura et Ryô avait brisé le faible espoir du jeune homme de vivre une vie normale.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je resterai avec toi.

Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et le rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Yami ne répondit pas à son baiser, mais cela ne découragea pas le jeune garçon.

\- Tu as été blessé par ma faute. Tu n'avais pas a te retrouver mêler à tout ça. Si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré, tu n'aurais jamais...

\- Tais-toi, le coupa Yûgi, les sourcils froncés. Tais-toi parce que là je vais vraiment m'énerver ! Il est hors de question que tu fuis une fois de plus !

Yami voulut répliquer mais Yûgi lui lança un regard si menaçant qu'il referma la bouche et pinça les lèvres. Le plus petit bouillait intérieurement et luttait furieusement pour contenir ses larmes. Étaient-elles dues à la tristesse ou à la colère ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il était hors de questions qu'il perde Yami. Pas maintenant.

\- Ryô et Bakura ont été arrêtés, reprit-il. Après ce qu'ils ont fait, tu peux être sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne sera plus jamais en liberté. Seto s'en assurera, j'en suis sur. Alors tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien. C'est fini… tu m'entends : c'est fini !

Yami le fixa un instant, le visage inexpressif, avant de détourner les yeux et se perdre dans la contemplation du vide.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas, nuance. Ne laisse pas tes peurs te dicter tes actes. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Yûgi était fébrile, mais il ne devait pas laisser son petit-ami le voir. Il interpréterait sans doute mal le torrent d'émotions qui l'habitait et l'utiliserait contre lui.

\- Ça prendra peut-être du temps pour que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur, que ce soit pour toi, pour moi, ou pour tout le reste, murmura Yûgi en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et en les pressant comme si c'était la dernière qu'il était autorisé à le toucher. Mais on peut y arriver. Ensemble.

Yami ne chercha pas à répondre, plongé dans ses pensées. Yûgi le laissa méditer ses paroles alors que l'angoisse croissait de plus en plus dans son ventre. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Comment le convaincre ? Il y avait sans doute des tonnes d'arguments auxquels il n'avait pas pensé mais il espérait de toute son âme que les siens suffiraient.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je t'ai promis que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je veux tenir cette promesse, conclut Yûgi d'une voix tremblante.

Et il ferma les yeux pour attendre la réponse de Yami. S'il ne le voyait pas le rejeter, peut-être que cela serait moins dur.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes… murmura finalement Yami, après ce qui semblait être une éternité.

\- Je sais pour qui je le fais.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis, Yami serra très légèrement la main du plus jeune. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement et releva la tête vers son petit ami. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit regard incertain, perdu, qui lui tira un doux sourire.

\- Je t'aime, Pharaon.

\- Moi aussi, Hikari. Beaucoup trop.

Yûgi se pencha de nouveau vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour sceller leur promesse muette. Rapidement, leur baiser se fit plus passionné, leur langue se caressant l'une l'autre. Ils bataillèrent un instant pour le contrôle du baiser mais Yûgi rendit bien vite les armes, les mains de Yami s'étant aventurées sur sa nuque et plus précisément sur un point qui le rendait totalement soumis à sa volonté. Pas que cela le dérange. De plus, laisser le contrôle des choses à Yami ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour eux deux.

On frappa alors à la porte. Yûgi se recula à regret et se mit à toussoter pour tenter de reprendre son souffle et être un peu plus présentable.

\- Entrez, lança Yami avec un air ennuyé, les crois croisés.

La porte s'ouvrit et un policier apparut. Les adolescents l'avaient déjà vu, c'était l'un de deux s'occupant d'enquêter sur leur enlèvement.

\- Bonjour, jeunes gens, les salua-t-il. Je suis désolé de vous importuner mais il y a une personne qui souhaiterait vous parler. Il a beaucoup insisté.

\- Qui ? demanda Yami en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ryô.

Yûgi sentit Yami tressaillir contre lui, mais son visage ne se modifia en rien. Son masque était bien en place.

\- Vous avez parfaitement le droit de refuser.

\- Laisse-le entrer, déclara le blessé en posant ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses, là où ses blessures étaient encore vivaces.

Yûgi le vit les presser, provoquant volontairement sa douleur et lui lança un regard empli de reproches que l'autre ne vit même pas. Le policier se décala pour faire entrer Ryô, escorté par un second policier qui le tenait fermement par l'épaule. Celui-ci détourna les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait, le nouveau venu se gratta la joue, nerveux, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de regarder Yûgi, puis Yami.

\- Ça ne changera strictement rien mais je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ce que moi et mon frère nous vous avons fait subir, dit-il d'une voix faible. J'aurais dû réagir avant qu'il ne dérape de nouveau et prévenir... les autorités compétentes.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse durant de longues secondes, avant que finalement Yami ne prenne la parole.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, commença Yami d'une voix glaciale.

Yûgi se tendit à ses mots qui transperçaient de vérité. Trop de choses avec trop de conséquences étaient arrivées pour que le jeune homme puisse lui pardonner.

\- Cependant, tu l'as arrêté avant qu'il ne s'en prenne davantage à Yûgi. Je saurais m'en souvenir.

Cela surprit tout le monde, car aucun ne s'attendait à un remerciement, même s'il était déguisé. Ryô le fixa de ses grands yeux sombres avant de baisser la tête. Puis, sur un signe du policier, Ryô quitta la chambre d'hôpital.

Un long silence suivit leur départ. Yami s'était replongé dans ses souvenirs et dans ce mutisme qui effrayait un peu Yûgi. S'il n'avait pas cherché à lui parler de son passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il aurait cherché par tout les moyens de l'en détourner, mais là, il se contenta de rester immobile, à attendre.

\- Tu joues avec moi ? demanda finalement Yami en reprenant son deck.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ?


	23. Mise au point

Note de l'auteur :

Ceci est le dernier chapitre (ou plutôt bout de chapitre) de l'histoire. J'ai rajouté un passage dans le chapitre précédent donc celui-ci se retrouve amputé de pas mal de mots. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'étoffer et d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas trop d'idées. Je n'aime pas les fins. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi mon histoire et d'avoir pris le temps de me donner votre avis dessus. Ça compte énormément pour un auteur.

J'ai écrit un autre chapitre, qui a la base devait être inséré dans l'histoire, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Pour cause, il s'agit d'un lemon un peu déconnecté du reste. Si vous voulez que je le poster quand même, dites le moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Mise au point**

Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, une agitation dans le couloir attira l'attention de Yûgi et de ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Joey à une fille qui gloussait.

\- Il y a une limousine qui fait le pied de grue devant le lycée, répondit-elle alors que ses amies la pressaient.

Cela intrigua le petit groupe qui s'empressa de les suivre à l'extérieur. Yûgi sentit sa bouche s'assécher en reconnaissant, adossé à une somptueuse voiture noire, Makuba Kaiba qui observait les élèves sortant un à un du lycée, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Il se sentit perdre pied lorsque les yeux sombres de l'héritier milliardaire le repérèrent et se verrouillèrent sur lui. Visiblement, il avait trouvé ce qu'il était venu cherché.

\- Yûgi ? Tu as un problème avec Yami ? demanda Téa, accaparant son attention pour une seconde bénite.

Yûgi réfléchit à toute allure mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune garçon était là. Yami était sorti de l'hôpital depuis quelques heures à présent et il n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier de quelconques reproches de sa part.

\- J'en sais rien, rougit Yûgi. Je ferai mieux d'aller voir de qu'il fait ici… Vous devriez y aller.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Joey devant l'air peu rassuré de son ami.

Non. En fait il voulait absolument le contraire, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. En réponse, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de se diriger vers Makuba qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé une geste.

\- Euh… salut ? fit-il en tentant de prendre l'air dégagé.

\- Tu montes avec moi, décréta Makuba d'une voix calme.

Et il lui tourna le dos pour monter dans la voiture. Stupéfait, Yûgi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et adressa un petit sourire à ses amis qui observaient la scène de loin avant de suivre le garçon. L'intérieur de la voiture était si spacieux qu'il avait l'impression de salir le cuir blanc des sièges rien qu'en y étant assis.

\- À la maison, Roland, ordonna le propriétaire au chauffeur.

Le voyage se passa dans un silence pesant. Makuba ne lui accorda pas un regard, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre comme s'il n'existait pas. Le jeune homme fut tenté de sortir son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Yami mais il décida que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il n'allait pas toujours se cacher derrière lui quand il s'agissait de discuter ou en tout cas de traiter avec les frères Kaiba. S'il demandait à son petit-ami d'affronter ses démons, il se devait de faire de même.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au Manoir. Makuba lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

\- Je suis rentré, cria-t-il en déposa sa veste sur une table basse.

Quelques secondes après, Yami apparut en haut des escaliers et se figea en les apercevant, visiblement surpris.

\- Yûgi ?

\- Il est là parce que nous j'ai quelque chose à lui dire, déclara Makuba.

Intrigué, les deux amoureux le suivirent au salon et prirent place sur les sofas. Makuba les ignora un instant avant de braquer ses yeux sombres dans ceux améthyste de Yûgi.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ? hésita-t-il en jetant un regard à Yami qui les observait en silence, le visage indéchiffrable.

\- Après tout ce qui est arrivé, je crois qu'il y a une chose à mettre au clair commença très sérieusement l'enfant en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Maki, lança Yami, un léger avertissement dans la voix.

Sans le regarder, il lui ordonna d'un signe de la main autoritaire et un peu hautain de se taire. Il obtempéra sans protester, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Yûgi. Pourquoi craignait-il le pire ? Ah oui, parce que c'était sa faute si Yami avait été si gravement blessé. En tout cas, c'était ainsi que lui et Makuba pensaient, malgré ce qu'en disaient les autres et le principal concerné. Il était presque amusant de voir comment l'un et l'autre souhaitaient s'approprier la faute. Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel le plus âgé attendit la suite en se tordant discrètement les poignets. Finalement, l'enfant fit deux pas dans sa direction et lui tendit la main.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille.

Yûgi cilla, interloqué, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Il se fendit alors d'un grand sourire joyeux et serra la paume du garçon.

\- Merci Makuba. J'ai eu peur un instant, avoua-t-il.

Le visage de l'enfant, qui s'était légèrement éclairé, redevint sérieux. Menaçant. Ce changement brusque faillit faire reculer Yûgi.

\- Mais c'est la dernière fois que Yami a des ennuis à cause de toi.

\- Makuba ! gronda Yami.

\- Je le préviens, c'est tout.


	24. Entre nous

Note de l'auteur :

Comme on me l'a demandé, le voici. Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Cela marquera la fin définitive de la fanfiction. Merci à tous pour vos lectures !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **4** **:** **Entre nous**

Yûgi observait, pensif, son petit-ami qui dormait paisiblement près de lui. Une fois n'était pas coutume, sa relation avec lui le perturbait. Oh, ce n'était absolument rien de grave, mais cela le tracassait quand même. Il avait simplement envie de plus entre eux. Plus que de simples baisers et caresses innocentes, même s'il les appréciait énormément.

Cela faisait à peu près une semaine qu'il l'avait réalisé. Tout avait commencé un soir où, une fois de plus, Yami était en proie à un cauchemar, alors que Yûgi avait pour la nuit élu domicile au manoir Kaiba. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, le jeune homme avait passé ses bras autour des épaules du dormeur et l'avait serré étroitement contre lui pour le rassurer. Naturellement, ses mains s'étaient mises à caresser son dos pour l'apaiser. Mais, peu à peu, alors que son bien-aimé se calmait, ses mains s'étaient faites plus aériennes et s'étaient aventurées un peu plus bas sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, jusqu'à atteindre ses reins. Son petit-ami avait alors laissé échapper un petit gémissement qui l'avait complètement chamboulé. Des papillons étaient nés dans son ventre pour disparaître aussi brutalement qu'ils étaient apparus. Yûgi n'avait pas immédiatement compris pourquoi mais c'est lorsque, après une longue minute immobile, il avait renouvelé sa caresse dans le bas de son dos, qui avait de nouveau fait réagir Yami qui s'était collé un peu plus contre lui, qu'il avait compris. Il voulait de nouveau entendre ce son s'échapper de ses lèvres dorées. Il voulait le provoquer et en savourer la musique.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à l'acte qu'impliquait tôt ou tard une relation amoureuse, même après l'apparition de Marek et ses insinuations perverses. Bien sûr, il savait très bien comment on faisait l'amour avec une femme, l'école s'étant chargée d'en faire étalage durant de longues heures qui l'avaient presque fait mourir de gêne. Mais il ne s'était jamais demandé comment cela se passait entre deux hommes. Depuis qu'il était avec Yami, l'idée ne lui avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit, et celui-ci n'avait jamais évoqué l'idée non plus. Il se demandait pourquoi étant donné qu'ils dormaient souvent ensemble, toujours dans le même lit et jamais à grande distance l'un de l'autre. Ou peut-être y avait-il pensé de son coté et n'en avait rien dit. C'était tout à fait possible. Lui-même n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet directement avec lui.

Curieux néanmoins, il avait fait quelques recherches sur internet afin d'avoir une idée claire de ce qu'il pourrait se passer un jour ou l'autre. D'abord un peu effrayé par la pénétration, il avait fini par relativiser en se souvenant qu'elle faisait également mal aux femmes dans certains cas. Et que, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la douleur pouvait être réduite par des attentions préalables. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que ses rêves avaient commencé à changer et à se faire de plus en plus érotiques. Cela le perturbait et le gênait beaucoup, car cela arrivait souvent lorsqu'il dormait en compagnie de Yami et son corps réagissait de façon assez visible. Pour le moment, l'autre ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, du moins il l'espérait fortement. Il n'avait jamais rien vu dans ses yeux lui disant qu'il savait tous de ses délicieux tourments. Mais là encore, Yami semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, alors il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer.

Yûgi soupira et repoussa l'une des mèches de cheveux de Yami pour contempler un peu plus son visage endormi. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur son cou puis vers le haut du pyjama de Yami, dont le premier bouton s'était défait tout seul durant la nuit. Il était beau, vraiment beau. Cette pensée fut irrémédiablement accompagnée par une envie presque irrésistible de toucher sa peau dorée, et il se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire. Maintenant qu'il avait envisagé la possibilité de s'unir charnellement à son petit-ami, il semblait que cette pensée le poursuivait à chaque instant.

Finalement, il céda à ses pensées et nicha son visage dans les cheveux soyeux de Yami tandis que ses mains caressaient doucement l'épaule exposée. Le cœur légèrement battant, il les fit descendre peu à peu jusqu'à atteindre les hanches fines de son petit-ami. Il ne cessa pas lorsque celui-ci remua légèrement contre lui tandis qu'un fin sourire fleurissait inconsciemment sur son visage. Il ne résista pas et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Hm… ? marmonna Yami en s'agitant un peu plus, répondant faiblement à son baiser dans son sommeil.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Yûgi avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, il quémanda l'accès à sa bouche du bout de la langue et l'obtint immédiatement. Les mains de Yami se refermèrent sur son haut. À présent, il était à demi-éveillé et conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Yûgi sourit contre ses lèvres et souleva doucement le haut de Yami pour avoir un accès à sa peau.

\- Yûgi… haleta Yami.

Mais il ne poursuivit pas et se laissa totalement aller contre lui, ce qui ravit le jeune homme. Ses mains l'imitèrent même, un peu plus timidement, et Yûgi eut du mal à ne pas soupirer de plaisir. Il sentait déjà une autre partie de son anatomie réagir. Est-ce que Yami réagissait de la même manière ? Sa curiosité était piquée mais il n'osait pas encore descendre encore plus pour obtenir la réponse par lui-même. S'enjoignant à la patience, il remonta ses doigts et se mit à suivre du bout des doigts les cicatrices linéaires qui parcourraient la peau de Yami. Celui-ci se tendit.

\- Yûgi.

\- Je peux les voir ? demanda simplement Yûgi en continuant ce qu'il faisait.

Il savait parfaitement que Yami détestait ces marques indélébiles et les cachait à la vue de tous autant que possible, y compris la sienne. Après quelques secondes de silence, il reçut un acquiescement. Il se redressa jusqu'à être à genoux à côté de Yami et entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de son haut. Bientôt, son torse scarifié fut exposé, uniquement orné de l'ânkh qu'il portait toujours autour du cou. Son propriétaire détourna la tête pour ne pas le voir, honteux, mais Yûgi l'obligea bien vite à planter son regard dans le sien en lui saisissant doucement le menton tandis que ses doigts les traçaient les unes après les autres. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant en silence, avant que les prunelles de Yami ne s'adoucissent totalement.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Et Yami se redressa à son tour pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Yûgi pour l'embrasser avec passion. Pris dans le baiser, celui-ci sentit à peine les mains de Yami défaire sa propre chemise et la lui ôter sans la moindre difficulté. Le jeune homme passa l'une de ses jambes par-dessus celles de Yami de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. C'est avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il sentit, contre sa cuisse, la virilité de son petit-ami qui était aussi dure que la sienne. Il sursauta quand Yami l'effleura à travers son pantalon, rejetant doucement la tête en arrière. Cela sembla amuser le responsable qui recommença presque immédiatement.

\- Yami… soupira Yûgi alors qu'il se perdait dans les sensations que son petit-ami lui procurait.

C'était un sentiment grisant et infiniment relaxant, dix fois plus fort que celui produit par une simple caresse.

\- Encore… souffla-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, il sentit Yami étirer son pantalon et son boxer avant de prendre directement en main sa verge, le faisant miauler de plaisir. Il tenta de redescendre sur terre mais en fut totalement incapable car Yami commença des mouvements de va-et-vient qui le firent littéralement trembler de bonheur. À travers ses yeux mi-clos, il tenta d'offrir sa part de caresses à Yami mais il avait du mal à contrôler ses membres. Ses mains réussirent néanmoins à atteindre son torse et trouvèrent à tâtons ses tétons dorés. Il se concentra autant que possible dessus, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts ou les pinçant doucement. Bientôt, les soupirs de Yami vinrent rejoindre ses petits gémissements. Mais il dut bien vite arrêter. Un feu ravageur grandissait de plus en plus dans son bas ventre et il s'agita en comprenant qu'il allait bientôt éjaculer.

\- Arrête, articula-t-il en essayant de se reculer pour s'éloigner de cette main brûlante qui le torturait.

\- Non.

Yûgi écarquilla les yeux devant ce refus catégorique et planta son regard dans celui de Yami qui le fixait avec son petit sourire joueur. Quelques secondes plus tard, son dos s'arqua et il laissa échapper un cri plus fort que les autres alors qu'il se répandait dans la main de son petit-ami. Les yeux clos, il trembla une longue minute, incapable de faire le moindre geste, le cerveau totalement embrumé par le plaisir. Il revint à lui lorsqu'il sentit Yami le faire doucement basculer sur le côté, dans l'intention visible de se lever.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en l'obligeant à rester au lit.

\- Salle de bain ? proposa Yami en désignant la porte d'un signe de tête.

Yûgi secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse s'échapper son petit-ami. Il voulait lui rendre la pareille et lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'il en avait reçu.

\- Pas tout de suite.

Et il le repoussa d'une main assurée contre le matelas. Le second jeune homme le laissa faire sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Yûgi lui adressa un sourire mutin avant de l'embrasser. Sans délaisser ses lèvres, il glissa à son tour sa main sous les vêtements de Yami et se mit à le masturber lentement, tentant de copier les mouvements que celui-ci avait faits quelques instants plus tôt. Il prit plus d'assurance quand son heureuse victime se mit à apprécier ses caresses. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que Yami ne commence à tenter de le repousser. Arborant un sourire moqueur et un regard satisfait, Yûgi le laissa faire, mais il n'était pas décidé à céder. Il voulait simplement… autre chose. Le jeune homme sous lui sembla le comprendre dans ses yeux et cilla plusieurs fois.

\- J'en veux plus... murmura-t-il en venant l'embrasser.

Yami approfondit le baiser en passant ses doigts dans les mèches folles de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Tu es sûr ? répondit Yami contre ses lèvres.

Yûgi se redressa et hocha fermement la tête. Oui, il en mourrait d'envie à vrai dire. Il avait totalement confiance en Yami et souhaitait plus que tout ne faire qu'un avec lui.

\- Je veux t'appartenir, ajouta-t-il.

Une note de luxure passa un instant dans les prunelles sombres de Yami, émoustillant le plus jeune qui recommença à l'embrasser.

Tandis que leurs caresses reprenaient, Yûgi sentit un doigt caresser son intimité ainsi que des étincelles de plaisir lui parcourant le bas ventre alors qu'il s'introduisait en lui. Il ralentit ses propres actions afin de se détendre le plus possible. Yami commença à faire quelques mouvements, qui le firent se tortiller d'inconfort. C'était étrange d'avoir ainsi un corps étranger coulissant en lui. Puis, un deuxième doigt suivit et, après une légère douleur, le plaisir commença à se faire sentir. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier. Un autre doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres et il commença à bouger lui-même pour accentuer ses sensations. Finalement, il secoua la tête et saisit doucement le poignet de Yami pour l'éloigner de son antre. Il se redressa doucement en plantant ses yeux améthyste dans ceux rubis de Yami. Ceux-ci brillaient d'amour et de désir. Il sourit.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il avec une moue aussi adorable qu'affriolante.

Yami leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme si tu avais besoin d'une permission.

Après un léger rire, Yûgi s'empala doucement sur le membre de son petit-ami, soufflant fortement par le nez pour évacuer la douleur qui le transperçait de par en par. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, mais il continua néanmoins, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que la verge de son petit-ami soit totalement enfoncée en lui. Là, totalement crispé, il s'immobilisa.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Yami, en attrapant l'une de ses mains.

Yûgi s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, incapable de répondre, avant de finalement hocher la tête.

\- Je… crois. Ça passe…

Pour le distraire, Yami reprit ses mouvements sur son membre d'une main tandis que l'autre délaissait sa main pour décrire des cercles dans son dos. Au bout de quelques minutes, Yûgi sentit finalement la douleur refluer et soupira. Prudemment, il souleva ses hanches avant de redescendre, totalement concentré sur les nouvelles sensations qui affluaient en lui, sans savoir si elles étaient agréables ou non. Au moins, la douleur s'en allait. Il finit par ancrer son regard dans celui de Yami et sentit son âme complètement transpercer par ses prunelles qui tentaient de lire en lui. Il lui sourit pour tenter d'effacer cet air sérieux de son visage.

Finalement, le plaisir commença à affluer et il accéléra la cadence. Rapidement, il sentit le bassin de Yami venir à la rencontre du sien, approfondissement leur étreinte. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à gémir. À chacun de ses mouvements, il bougeait légèrement, changeait d'angle, cherchant à augmenter leur plaisir qui s'embrasait peu à peu. Il finit par trouver le bon et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un puissant cri. Yami tressauta sous lui tandis que ses chairs comprimaient sa verge sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Celui-ci agrippa ses hanches et l'aida à maintenir cet angle pour sa prochaine descente. Ils gémirent de concert. Yugi se pencha en avant et embrassa Yami à pleine bouche. Ils n'approfondirent pas le baiser, l'un comme l'autre étant à bout de souffle, mais ils avaient besoin de ce contact.

\- Yûgi…

\- Yami…

Il ne formait plus qu'une seule entité, qui se séparait pour mieux se retrouver l'instant suivant, plus unis qu'avant. Ils n'arrivaient plus à rester silencieux.

Soudain, Yami plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de Yûgi et lui enjoignit d'un regard de ne plus faire un bruit. Surpris, le jeune homme obtempéra sans poser la moindre question tandis que son petit-ami penchait la tête sur le côté, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. L'instant suivant, il perçut lui aussi ce qu'il avait entendu : des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Mais qui pouvait encore être éveillé à trois heures du matin ?

\- Seto, souffla Yami tout contre son oreille.

Yûgi déglutit doucement. Heureusement que son petit-ami l'avait entendu ! Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se faire surprendre par le milliardaire dans cette position. Le son finit par devenir inaudible mais ils demeurèrent immobile encore une longue minute avant que Yami ne soupire et relâche finalement Yûgi. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux avant d'embrasser la commissure des lèvres de son vis-a-vis.

\- Qu'est-ce que je risque s'il nous entend ? demanda-t-il en recommençant à bouger.

\- Il n'a pas son mot à dire, rétorqua Yami en reprenant ses caresses sur les hanches offertes.

Le plus jeune accéléra la cadence alors que le plaisir les submergeait de nouveau. Bientôt l'un comme l'autre se remirent à gémir et le ballet de leurs corps se fit de plus en plus erratique. Ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps.

Finalement, Yûgi fut le premier à craquer et se déversa entre leurs deux corps dans un cri à demi étouffé par les lèvres de Yami. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir à l'intérieur de son petit-ami. Petit-ami qui s'écroula littéralement sur lui, vidé de ses forces. Yami l'entoura de ses deux bras et le serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles ils reprirent leur souffle.

\- Nous devrions aller nous laver, murmura Yami alors qu'ils sentaient le sommeil s'emparer d'eux de nouveau.

Yûgi acquiesça. Il se sentait poisseux, heureux mais poisseux. Il se redressa doucement et laissa échapper une grimace de douleur. Il avait mal dans tout le bas du dos !

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda aussitôt Yami, inquiet.

Il répondit par un vague grondement et tenta de se mettre debout. Mais ses jambes flageolantes manquèrent de fléchir et il se rattrapa à son petit-ami pour ne pas finir au sol. Celui-ci rit doucement, ce qui lui valut un regard menaçant.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

\- Tout ça c'est ta faute après tout, ricana Yami avec un petit air de défi inscrit sur son visage. Ce n'est que justice.

Yûgi rougit, ce qui était assez ironique étant donné ce qu'ils venaient de partager. Néanmoins, Yami s'approcha de lui et passa un bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir.

\- Attends je vais t'aider.

Après une bonne douche, les deux se recouchèrent. Yûgi se lova dans les bras de Yami et ferma les yeux avec délice en entendant le cœur de celui-ci battre contre son oreille. Il était heureux, totalement comblé. Il sourit.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le jeu de Duel de Monstres en ligne, jamais ils n'auraient pensé que les choses iraient si loin. Mais au final, aucun des deux ne s'en plaignait.


End file.
